The Sins of the Father
by wencho17
Summary: Fathers to Elizabeth's two boys, Cam and Jake, AJ and Jason were not around for their sons as they grew up as mysterious circumstances kept them away. But when years later the boys get into an accident, revisiting a painful past, will Jason and AJ continue to stay away or will they risk everything to come back to support their sons? Many characters/multiple pairings. Summary inside
1. The Accident

_Jason and Elizabeth had it all. They were engaged to be married, raising her two boys, their boys, and thinking about the future. But then challenges presented themselves and the two grew apart. Slowly distrust and jealousy got in between them and threatened to ruin everything. But Jason was determined to save their relationship, to fight for what they had. That is of course until he found out the truth she had been lying to him about for years, the truth that Cameron Alan Webber was not the son of Zander but rather of AJ Quartermaine, Jason's brother._

_Reacting without thinking, Jason made a decision to leave his sons behind. But it wasn't to last forever. Jason had every intent to return and would have if not for the imminent threat he saw to his family. So Jason stayed away, there never once being a day that he didn't think about them and dream of the day he could return to them._

_But that was eight years ago and a lot can happen in eight years..._

**_A/N: While this story is mostly canon up until July 2013, it is focused on future events. When necessary, some of the past events needed to be changed. So here is what you need to know for this story to make sense. The rest will be revealed as the story continues!_**

_~ Jake and Emily are not dead  
~ Cameron is AJ's son, not Zander's  
~ Elizabeth met AJ before Jason and the two were friends  
~ When it comes to Nikolas' character, everything may not be as it seems (Remember he IS a Cassadine after all...)  
~ There IS mention of a character death but it is none of the main characters_

**_Main characters: Jason, AJ, Elizabeth, Michael, Nikolas, Emily, Cameron and Jake_**

**_**This is NOT a Liason, Quiz, Niz, Nem, etc fix. Not a pairing/couple fic. While these will happen throughout the story, the focus of this story is on Jason and AJ's decisions and how they have affected their sons as well as Elizabeth. It focuses on redemption and ultimately the truth. Internal struggles between characters evident and prominent to the storytelling as well._**

**_So please throughout this story, review, and let me know what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see. If you think I am not accurately portraying a character, let me know that too. Of course, I hold the right to change some things and likely will, but I do want to hear from the readers either way!_**

**_Other than that, enjoy the story!_**

(10 PM)

It was all happening so fast, such a blur.

She stood there, just watching everything, the scene unfold in front of her. And it was nothing she hadn't seen before. It certainly wasn't the first time she had been in a hospital.

But this was different. She wasn't working or watching as just any patient was brought in on a stretcher. No, this was different. This was her son.

She was unable to utter a word or offer an emotion. Later Patrick would tell her it was because of shock, because of fear.

As a nurse, she should have been prepared for this, for anything, but as a mother, it was worse than what she ever could have imagined.

No, nothing could have prepared her for what was going on because in two hospital rooms laid her two oldest sons and she was powerless to help them.

"_Elizabeth, Elizabeth,"_

She heard him calling her name but she wanted to ignore it, to make the pain go away. She wanted to be alone, to crawl up into a ball and just let it all end. But she couldn't. She had to be strong for her boys and for her young son at home.

"Elizabeth," he called again, this time lightly tapping her shoulder.

Knowing he wouldn't go away, she turned around even though she had just wanted to be alone. The truth was there was no one she had wanted to see, no one who could have comforted her. But when she turned around and saw it was him, she smiled ever so slightly, knowing this was one person she could never be mad at and never shut out.

She hadn't seen him in a few years as he was off immersing himself in the business. He had changed a bit, gotten taller, seemed stronger, but she still recognized him. She would always remember the way he was when it all happened, when his life changed. He could have broken but he didn't. That is when she knew he was going to be strong, always.

He gave her a small nod of his sympathies but she was unable to say a word. She could tell when she met his eyes that an unwritten, unspoken message had been sent. She wasn't ready to talk and he understood.

But it killed him that he couldn't do anything and that he couldn't be there for her now the way she had always been there for him. This was his family too, but in that moment he was just worried about her.

And just as she saw strength in him, he had always admired her as well, more than she would ever know. Even when things were down, Elizabeth had never been one to give up and he knew she wouldn't give up now.

Wrapping his arms around her, he finally spoke the first words since he first found her in that waiting room.

"The boys are strong, like their mother," he said, hoping she believed every word. "They are going to fight through this, I know it."

He tried his best to be convincing on that last part knowing that even if he was scared or worried, he couldn't let her see that. As much as she needed to be strong for Aiden and the boys, he needed to be strong for her.

"I, I know," she managed to get out audibly, despite the tears permanently frozen on her face.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her tighter and she smiled in appreciation.

He would have no idea how grateful she was that he was there in that moment. He would never know just how much she needed him.

The two remained connected for quite some time, neither one of them wanting to end the embrace. But after what felt like hours, even if it was just a few minutes, Elizabeth finally pulled away, surprising both of them.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, almost immediately cursing himself for saying those words.

He knew that everything wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. He had hoped beyond hope that it would be but at that time, anything other than that otherwise well-meaning question would have been better said.

She could tell by the look on his face that he realized his mistake but she knew what he meant. More importantly, she knew he meant well and that he was just as confused as she was. But still, she had to say something, to tell him what had happened, even if she was still processing it herself.

"I just, it all happened so fast and," Elizabeth began to sob as she couldn't get out the thoughts to articulate a sentence. Immediately he rose to comfort her.

"How long have you been here?" he asked as he looked around the room.

He could tell it was busy, with doctors running back and forth with this device or that, this medicine or the other. He could also tell that all of the attention seemed focused on the two boys who weren't really boys anymore.

Cameron was 18, Jake 16. They were so young and he would have done anything to trade places with them and take away their suffering, to take away her suffering. But he couldn't and that killed him.

"A few hours," Elizabeth finally answered.

He could tell the toll this was taking on her, the strain it all caused. She had been there just a few hours but it was enough. Because she was helpless and because no one was giving her any answers. Worst of all, she was a nurse and because of that, she knew all of the bad things that could possibly happen.

"How did you, I mean who," Elizabeth paused, unable to collect her thoughts. She had so many questions but none of them mattered. Taking a deep breath, she smiled and instead of asking more questions, uttered just a simple, "I'm glad you're here."

**So... what do ya think? What could have possibly happened to Cameron and Jake? And who is the mystery man Elizabeth is talking to in the hospital? Props to anyone if they guess it right!**


	2. Making the Call

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the review guys! Glad you are liking the story or interested to see where it goes. I thought it would be an interesting concept with Jason and AJ fathering the two boys and it is kind of taking on life from there.**

**_I do want to address Guest's reviews though to explain what some of you might be thinking._**

**_As mentioned in the summary, both Jason and AJ have not been around for about eight years. But there is reason for their absence and not to give anything away, it will be explained in a later chapter. And as I tried to give this a real "soap opery" feel, some things are not as they seem._**

**_I will say this though: While both Jason and AJ know the whole truth now about their sons, this may not have always been the case. And with secrets, things have to be sorted out._**

**_That's all the spoilers I got for you. Enjoy the next chapter where we find out Elizabeth's mystery man!_**

"Robin called me, said you would be here, explained what happened," he replied. "I came as soon as she called. I know you probably want to be alone but I just couldn't let you do this by yourself."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes before whispering a simple thanks. He was right. She had wanted to be alone, but at the same time, she knew she would have just continued to be a wreck if he wasn't there. He had always been able to calm her down, something not many could do.

Truth be told, their relationship had come about under unusual circumstances. They had found each other by accident almost, as both had been looking for someone else. It was someone they each had trusted, had relied upon and had always come to look for when times got rough.

Unfortunately, that person wasn't there and the two had found each other instead. But it was something neither would change. As it turned out they proved to be exactly what the other had needed. And it hadn't hurt that they were practically family.

"I know you are just processing everything and that we don't really know anything concrete yet," he paused, breaking the comfortable silence the two shared. He needed to make sure he addressed this delicately. "Uh I don't really know how to say this but, medically something could come up and,"

This time it was her turn to lightly place her hand on his shoulder. She could tell he was nervous but she didn't want him to be. He had every reason to ask or tell her to do exactly what she knew he was trying to say. In fact, she had known she would have to do it eventually and with him there, she felt a lot better about admitting that to herself.

"Michael, relax, its, its okay" she said calmly, although her body was shaking.

"I, I know, I know I have to tell them," she continued, "I just, I, I haven't told anybody yet. I wanted to wait until I knew something, anything. But, but, they are their fathers, they deserve, they need to know. Jason and AJ need to know."

- (later that day) -

Elizabeth sat up in the chair and looked around slightly confused. She blinked a few times and then remembered where she was. She was in the hospital. Cameron and Jake had been in an accident. It wasn't a dream.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed and began to get up from the chair until she felt a hand on her arm.

"I brought you some coffee, here," Michael said as he handed her the cup.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled, happy that he was still there. "How long was I asleep?" she asked before quickly realizing what had happened. She had fallen asleep. Instantly her mind went into panic mode. "Is there any news? Are the boys okay? Please tell me everything is okay."

"Hey, it's alright, it's alright," Michael said, calming her down the way she had done for him so long ago in the past. "Everything is okay. There hasn't been any news. You've been asleep for about an hour."

"Oh okay," Elizabeth said a little more at ease. She took a sip from the coffee knowing she would not fall asleep again. At least not while her boys were in the hospital and not while she remained oblivious to either of their conditions.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind, but I, I knew you were exhausted," Michael started unsure of how he would tell her. "You fell asleep on my shoulder about 15 minutes after I got to the hospital and we had been talking about the boys and their dads. And I know I probably should have told you or asked you but I wanted to help and considering the way things have been, I thought that was the best way I could do that, the only way I knew how at this point."

He couldn't finish the thought. He already knew he shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have gone behind her back, but he wanted to help and he thought this was a way to do it, one less thing for her to worry about. Although if he had thought about it, he would have realized that having them there had the potential to make everything so much worse.

"You called them, didn't you?" Elizabeth asked almost panicked as she read Michael's face and realized the truth.

"I hope you're not mad," Michael said softly. He had hoped he was doing her a favor. He had never wanted to make her upset.

"No, not mad, just a little worried," Elizabeth admitted. "I'm thankful you did it, talked to them so I didn't have to, but I have to face them eventually and I'm guessing that is now. I just, with the boys hurt, I don't know what to do, what to say to them to make this okay."

"Don't worry about it Elizabeth," Michael said reassuringly. "I'm hoping my father and uncle Jason would have the tact not to focus on the past and that the three of you will get along for the sake of the boys. But if they have any problems or cause you any problems, I'll make sure it doesn't happen and,"

Michael stopped. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the caller-ID and sighed.

"I have to take this, its work," Michael said as he answered the phone.

He had stepped away but Elizabeth could still hear parts of the conversation:

"No, I can't...This can't wait?... Look my brother and my cousin were in an accident and I'm at the hospital...Well yes, but...I'm not just going to leave her...I have, I need... No, that won't be a problem...And it absolutely can't wait?...Fine, I'll see what I can do...Goodbye."

Michael sighed and rubbed his thumbs against his temples in frustration as he returned to where Elizabeth was sitting.

"If you need to leave, don't worry about it," Elizabeth said before Michael had a chance to speak.

She knew that he didn't want to leave but this was work related and it must have been important. But she also knew that if she didn't give him the okay to leave that he wouldn't have gone. So as much as she needed him there, in that moment, she was thinking about him and what was best for him.

"If it was any other circumstance Elizabeth, anything, I would be right by your side but this, this is big for ELQ and they need me immediately," Michael responded.

"It's okay Michael, I'm a big girl and I can handle my exes," Elizabeth said only partially smiling.

Despite the joking manner, Michael could tell that she was still worried. And he wanted nothing more than to be there with her, but he couldn't.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because I could probably get this rearranged and figure something out and,"

"No Michael," Elizabeth said in a serious tone. He was a bit taken aback. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that," she continued. "I just, please, please go and do what you need to do. You've already done enough for me."

"But I feel like I'm failing you or going back on my duties or something," Michael said.

"Trust me you're not," Elizabeth responded quickly before placing her hands on Michael's shoulders. "For quite a few years now Michael, you have been like a son to me. You have helped me with the boys in ways I could never have imagined. And nobody asked you to. You stepped up because you wanted to."

"They're my family, you're my family," Michael smiled, knowing Elizabeth was not looking for him to make any sort of justification as to why he had decided to become involved in Jake and Cameron's lives. Still, he had decided to give her one.

"I know and we are so grateful," Elizabeth smiled genuinely. "But you don't owe us anything. Your duty as a cousin and brother has been more than fulfilled. And just because it is your father and uncle who are the boys' dads, that does not mean you need to make up where both AJ and Jason have failed. Michael, you have been more than I could have ever asked for but you are not a dad and you do not need to be my caretaker. That is not your responsibility. I will handle Jason and AJ and besides, if it makes you feel any better, I will call Nikolas. I need to tell him anyway. And, and Robin will be there and if anyone could ever talk down a Quartermaine man it was Robin. So please go, do what you need to do. I will be just fine."

"I have to admit it wasn't until you mentioned Robin that I was actually sure I was going to leave," Michael grinned. "But you are right. If anybody can talk down dad and Jason, it would be Robin. But please do also call Nik. I'd feel better if I knew he was here with you too. There is no guarantee how long they'll stay if they show up at all and I don't want you to be alone."

"I won't be," Elizabeth assured him. "Now come here," she added as he tightly wrapped her arms around Michael in a hug.

"Go have a good night at work," Elizabeth said.

Michael started to walk away but turned around before reaching the elevator. "Elizabeth?" he called.

"I will call you as soon as I know anything," she responded, knowing what was on his mind.

Michael smiled at how she knew what he was going to ask before he asked it. He had always known that he and Elizabeth had this connection. He didn't know how it started but the more he got to know her, the more he realized just how alike the two were. She had become like another mother to him and he was grateful.

All he could hope for now was that those boys were okay and that when or rather if their fathers showed up, that they wouldn't cause Elizabeth any trouble.

Because if they did, they would have him to deal with.

**So, the mystery man is Michael! Bet none of you saw that coming!**

After reading a fic on this site, I became quite intrigued by the possibility of a friendship between Michael and Elizabeth, nothing romantic at all though I will stress. But anyway, I felt that under the circumstances of this story, this kind of friendship would work so I wrote it.

**Yes Elizabeth is with Nikolas, but I will repeat no pairing is safe and not everything is as it seems. A lot will be coming out in later chapters that will shake the core of the relationships and pairings. But I promise you it will be worth the read. You just have to hang in there. The drama is about to kick into high gear!**

As always, please review with your thoughts and if you have any questions, about where the story is heading or about the characters or my writing, etc, please ask them. I will do my best to answer without giving away any spoilers.

Thanks for reading!


	3. When the Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing everybody. I really appreciate it. And I like to think of it as an author Q+A. I really enjoy hearing your thoughts and questions and getting to share some of my own, so you have some kind of understanding as to why I've made the choices in my writing that I have.**

**So please continue to send your thoughts and questions and reviews. If you have any ideas, send them along too!**

**And now for the chapter most of you have probably been waiting for. Time for AJ's introduction to the story!**

_Elizabeth was in tears as she watched him walk out of the house. She had known that it was over then and that he wasn't coming back. And it killed her and she blamed only herself. Because had she not lied to him, none of it would have happened._

_She continued to cry thinking about him when she heard a knock on the door to their apartment. For a moment her face lit up as she allowed herself to believe the best._

"_I'm so glad you came back so we can," Elizabeth stopped midsentence, the smile immediately wiped off of her face when she saw it wasn't him but his brother._

"_Oh AJ," she said softly, quickly turning around and wiping tears from her eyes. "Come, come in. I didn't expect to see you."_

"_Yeah, I just got done some ELQ stuff so I figured I would stop by and see how you and the boys were doing," AJ paused as he remembered the glimpse he got of her when he first arrived at the door. _

"_Lizzy, are you crying?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "Did Jason, Elizabeth did he hurt you?"_

"_No," Elizabeth sighed, "He would never do anything to hurt me, but I, I hurt him."_

"_What happened?" AJ asked concerned as he wrapped his arm around her. _

_Normally she would settle right in but much to AJ's surprise, she immediately pushed his arm away and began to walk away from him as well._

"_What's wrong, did I do something wrong?" he asked._

"_You want to know what happened between Jason and I?" Elizabeth questioned sarcastically. "This happened. You and I happened. You putting your arm around me and consoling me and becoming the person I went to for everything, that happened. AJ, I know you and I were friends before I met Jason but it never should have turned out this way. When I started dating him, he should have been the one I always went to, but instead it was you. And that is when it started. I confided in you, he confided in Sam."_

"_Oh," AJ said softly starting to realize why she was upset. "This is about Sam. Did he, did Jason do something with her?"_

"_He never would," Elizabeth sighed as the tears began to fill her eyes again. "But that's the problem. He was willing to fight for us the way I never did. He even told Sam that he couldn't see her anymore. He wanted to work on us."_

"_I don't get it then," AJ said starting to get confused at the situation. "If you and Jason were going to work on things, why are you so upset?"_

"_Because Jason left and it is all my fault," Elizabeth sobbed._

_AJ once again went to put his arm around her but she again pulled away. _

_It was then that she looked him in the eyes. She saw his lack of understanding, his wonder at why she was pulling away. And she wished there was an easy way to tell him, but there wasn't. It wasn't going to be easy, it wasn't going to make him feel any better and it certainly wasn't going to bring Jason back._

_But she owed him the truth. She had always owed him the truth._

"_AJ," Elizabeth said as she tried her best not to cry. "I, I have to tell you something."_

"_You know you can tell me anything," he smiled, glad she was finally opening up to him again._

"_There is no easy or right way to do this but since Jason already knows, it is just, I was so wrong to keep this from you but I can't anymore," Elizabeth replied, struggling to find her words. "AJ, I'm so sorry but, but Cameron, he isn't Zander's. He's yours."_

"_That doesn't, I mean, it can't, I," AJ was stunned. _

_He couldn't figure it out. His head was spinning. He had a son, another son, or so she said. But how could Cameron be his? The timeline it didn't work out. But then he remembered their one night. It all came back to him. The 10-year-old boy upstairs very well could be his._

"_How, how could you do this to me?" AJ asked her coldly, anger starting to take over, now that he was pretty sure he had figured it out. "Cameron is my son? He is 10 years old. Why, why didn't you tell me? 10 years- I've missed 10 years because what Elizabeth?"_

"_AJ, I'm so sorry but when I found out, you were still very much struggling with your drinking and I was young and scared and Zander had just died and I didn't know what to do," Elizabeth continued. "I, I didn't know right away but when I found out, Lucky, Lucky had already taken Cameron in as his own. He had done so since he was a little baby and Cameron knew him as his dad. I couldn't take that away from either of them."_

"_Wow," AJ finally said stunned, after a brief but noticeable silence. "That is your excuse. You kept him from me because what, because you were afraid of Lucky's mental state? That was such a BS excuse. Damn it Elizabeth. You, more than anyone else knew just how badly it hurt when Carly and Sonny and Jason stole Michael away from me. You knew, yet you did exactly the same thing. And I trusted you. We were friends or so I thought."_

"_We can still be friends," Elizabeth tried to convince him. "I still, I still want you in my life, in Cameron's life."_

"_I want to see him," AJ demanded._

"_I'll get him," Elizabeth said softly. _

_A few minutes later she returned with her, their, 10-year-old son._

"_Hey buddy," AJ smiled when he saw his son, a rush of emotions taking over._

"_Uncle AJ, hi," Cameron beamed back, unknowingly crushing AJ in the process. His gaze then returned to his mother as he asked, "Mom, when is dad going to be back home? He promised to take Jake and I out on the motorcycle."_

"_Your dad, he uh, he'll be back later I'm sure," Elizabeth said, offering a weak smile at her son._

"_Okay," Cameron smiled with childlike innocence. "Just come get me when dad is home. Bye Uncle AJ."_

"_Bye Cam," AJ said as he watched his son, the boy that would never really be his, run back up the stairs._

"_AJ, I," Elizabeth started before she was interrupted._

"_He calls Jason dad," AJ replied before she could finish her thought. "Why shouldn't he? My brother has been the one to raise him. Again. It's like Michael all over again."_

"_He'll come around once we talk to him," Elizabeth suggested._

"_And how long is that going to take?" AJ screamed, fed up with the lies and the fact that Jason had now raised two of his sons. "Michael didn't even start talking to me again until he was 18. 18, Elizabeth. Cameron is 10. And I can't, I won't wait around for that to happen. It is too painful. Besides Cam already has a father, the one you probably wanted all along."_

"_So what, what are you saying?" Elizabeth asked confused._

"_I'm saying that all I am ever going to be to Cameron is an uncle and maybe, maybe it is best for everybody involved if I just stayed that way," AJ said slowly, knowing the decision he was making was probably going to be the toughest of his life and the biggest mistake he could ever make. Yet for some reason, he felt he had to make it._

Asleep on a chair in the middle of the room, Elizabeth was jolted awake from her dream, which really was just a memory of the past.

**A/N: So what did you think? This is a little insight into AJ's character, how he felt and why he left. Not that it is a justification, but let's just say it sets the table for AJ's story going forward. So I hope you keep reading and reviewing and hope you're enjoying it.**


	4. A Prodigal Father Returns

She decided to stand up and walk around, but once again she couldn't help but get lost in the gravity of the situation. It had been hours since the boys were first admitted, hours since Jake was taken into emergency surgery, hours since she had been told anything.

And it started to get to her. It was midnight, she was tired and she felt helpless.

She was helpless while these doctors, most of which she knew, operated on her sons. She had tried to find out what was happening, to be in the operating room, but she knew that in her emotional state it would be a bad idea.

She had watched countless times as parents had gone through exactly what she was going through. And she sympathized. She let moms cry on her shoulder when they talked about the future dreams they had for their son or daughter. She listened to their fears and did her best to comfort and to reassure.

Often times, things worked out for the best, but there were times when Elizabeth had to break the news, when she had to tell a mother that her child had died.

It made her sick to her stomach.

Having almost lost Jake when he was a young, Elizabeth knew how precious life was. And she always wondered why and how terrible things happened to innocent little babies. She had seen kids come into that hospital with injuries just to never walk out. She had seen expectant mothers awaiting the birth of their children, only to be devastated when the baby survives but a few moments or not at all.

She cried for those parents yet always had solace in the fact that it was someone else's kid. It made her feel like a horrible person but she didn't care. She was grateful that what she had to offer was sympathy and not the empathy of having been someone who had experienced the loss of a child firsthand.

So with machines beeping, monitors blinking and her heart in knots, Elizabeth waited.

Lost in her thoughts, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She smiled, assuming that Michael had come back.

"I thought I told you to go home," she said only to be stunned that the person she was facing was not Michael, but his father.

"AJ," Elizabeth said, the smile gone from her face. "I, I thought you were someone else."

He looked at her, only able to feel the same sadness and fear she was feeling. He had done so many things wrong when it came to her and their son, made so many mistakes. It probably didn't mean anything to her, but he was here now.

The anger of the past was still there but when he looked at her, none of that mattered anymore. He had never seen her so broken and cursed himself for his role in it.

"Hi," he finally said as he continued to look at her, those being the only words he could come up with.

_Hi_.

It was so simple, so cut and dry. But he couldn't say anything else. He didn't know what to say to her. In fact, he had no idea where to even begin. It had been about eight years since he last saw her, spoke to her, fought with her.

Cameron was just 10 then, the last time he saw him. It was also the first time he saw the boy for what he was, his own son.

The news had hit him in the face like a ton of bricks. He was Cameron's father and she had kept that from him, from everyone, for years. It hurt when he finally learned the truth but looking back on it, he knew he didn't handle it very well.

Cameron had become a casualty. AJ had a son, another son, and yet he abandoned him. He had fought so hard for Michael, but with Cameron, he just couldn't see past the lies and the fact that his son still called another man, "dad."

If he was being honest, it was that part that hurt the most. Like AJ had always done when things got bad, he turned to alcohol. And after another drunken bender, AJ realized that Elizabeth was right to keep him from knowing about Cameron. He was still the train wreck everyone always thought he was. Why would then have been any different?

Sure with Michael, AJ could be a father but that is because he was 18 and an adult. He was old enough to make his own decisions and old enough to understand. But with Cameron, the boy was just 10. And as AJ sat in the bar, he realized he couldn't do that, he couldn't be that person around a little boy.

As much as it killed him, AJ knew Cameron was happy and well-adjusted. He had a father, one he loved and one who loved him. AJ's presence in his life anymore would just complicate things and that is not what he wanted. So AJ made the decision to cut ties with Port Charles, to let his son grow up without ever having to know the truth.

Little did he know that Jason left town that same day too for his own reasons and that Elizabeth would just a week later try to explain the truth to Cameron. Little did he know that his son would learn the truth and spend his childhood trying to figure out why he didn't have a father.

Had AJ known any of those things were going to happen, he liked to believe he never would have left her, left them. But by the time he was gone, he couldn't take it back. He knew then that he could never take it back, never make it up to him. He loved Cameron, so he convinced himself he loved him enough to let him go.

But when he got the call, there was no doubt in his mind of what he needed to do. AJ hopped on the first flight that he could and headed straight for Port Charles. He would have done anything for his son and now was the time to show it. This was his son and that boy, whether he would admit it or not, was going to need his father, his real father.

"Hi, okay, yeah, that," Elizabeth finally said as she fumbled for words.

She hadn't expected AJ to apologize but she didn't expect him to just stand there either. She kind of expected more than just a "hi."

"Sorry, I, I just, I didn't know what else to say, the way things were left and what I did," AJ paused. Now was not the time to go down that road. "I'm just a little confused. I got Michael's call and he told me Cameron was in the hospital. What happened and is he going to be okay?"

Elizabeth was exasperated. On the outside she tried to remain calm but on the inside she was terrified and anything but. She was out of her mind with worry not knowing anything about the condition of her boys. And seeing AJ again after so many years didn't help.

She remembered talking to him once or twice over the years. She appreciated that he would call her to check in on Cameron, but at the same time she just wished she would have once told him, asked him to come home. Maybe it would have made a difference.

Elizabeth had so many questions she wanted to ask him during those discussions and again now. At the time she couldn't understand why he left, but over the years, it made a little more sense. And she even got to a point where she could almost forgive him. She tried to see it from his point of view and it helped.

But what also probably helped was the fact that Cameron had grown up to understand. The boy lost three fathers in short of day, but he still turned out to be well-adjusted and happy. It was what AJ had always wanted for his son and Elizabeth started to think that the man had been right. That his leaving was what was best for his boy.

"Do you know what happened, why he is here?" AJ asked again.

"Oh right sorry," Elizabeth replied, realizing she had gotten lost in her thoughts and forgotten to tell him what little she knew about the accident. "All I know is that Patrick called me and told me Cameron had been brought in with major injuries, consistent with those from a, from a car accident. I, I think he is in surgery now but they won't tell me anything and they won't let me see him."

AJ didn't know what to say so instead he did something impulsive.

He wanted to comfort Elizabeth, to make the pain go away and the only way he could think to do that in that moment was by wrapping his arms around her. And unlike how she did years ago, AJ was surprised when she fell into his embrace, allowing herself to cry into his chest.

**A/N: Ah our first taste of Quiz. So what did you guys think? Again, just trying to provide a little more insight into why AJ left. It may not be excusable but it adds another layer to AJ's character. And I feel like it is at the very least a more justifiable reason for his leaving then just being mad that Elizabeth lied to him.**

And I will say, that added factor was introduced because of so many of your reviews. So hopefully it is somewhat of a good enough reason to use to build AJ's character around.

Keep reading and reviewing. I love to hear your thoughts. And like I said, any ideas, opinions, questions, concerns, feel free to send them along too!


	5. AJ's Flashback

**_A/N: While Elizabeth and AJ enjoy a close moment, here is a bonus chapter as AJ reflects on something that happened in his past. I think you'll like it as it explains just a little more, why AJ has been absent in Cameron's life._**

_(Flashback)_

_"You told me you were coming home for his birthday, that this year was going to be different, you promised," Elizabeth said, fed up with AJ's latest excuse for missing yet another one of Cameron's birthdays._

_"I'm, I'm sorry Elizabeth, but, but something came up," AJ replied, hating himself that once again he was letting her down._

_"Something that is more important than your son?" Elizabeth shouted._

_"Elizabeth, you know, you know I love Cameron," AJ said, hoping to make her believe it. _

_It was true. He loved his son, more than anything else in the world. And as much as he wanted this to finally be the year, he just couldn't do it. Something came up and as much as he wished he could ignore it, this really was life or death._

_"Well you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it," Elizabeth continued berating him. "You know when you left three years ago, I didn't know what to do. But I decided to give you your space to figure everything out. But I really thought you'd come back. I thought that maybe you just needed a couple of days or a week but three years, AJ? Calling once, twice a year, it isn't enough anymore. It never was."_

_"You're right," AJ sighed, unable to deny that what she was saying was the truth. "From the first minute you told me the truth, I know I didn't handle it the right way. But Elizabeth, you have to know I had every intention of coming back to you and the boys. It just, I, I wasn't in the right place."_

_"That's an excuse AJ and your excuses, they just aren't going to cut it anymore," Elizabeth said. "I should have always known you were going to do this. You know, everybody warned me that you were a screw-up but I didn't believe it. Because other than your sister, you were the first friend I had in this town. And I stuck by you through everything. The least you could have done was do the same for our son."_

_"Elizabeth, I, I've been trying to get help," AJ finally admitted. "When I called you last year I was in a really bad place. The alcohol, I just. You know what it doesn't matter. I wasn't in a place to be a father then and now, as much as I want to be there, I just can't. It's complicated."_

_"AJ, are you, are you in some kind of trouble?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly sensing something in his voice that alarmed her._

_He had so wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted her to know that there is nowhere he would rather be than Port Charles with her and their son. But he couldn't. If he did, he might not even have them to return to._

_"Look Elizabeth, can you just drop it," AJ pushed back angrily, not at her but at the whole situation. _

_He had to make sure she and the boys were safe and as much as it killed him, this was the only way he knew how to do it._

_"Why can't you just like everybody else, just believe I'm not a nice guy?" AJ continued. "I abandoned you and Cameron. Just take that for what it is. I really am sorry for any trouble I have caused, but you, you just have to accept that this is who I am. So stop expecting good things out of me, it's, it's never going to happen."_

_"Fine," Elizabeth said, "but you don't have to apologize to me. You apologize to our 13-year-old son."_

_"Elizabeth, don't-" AJ tried but it was too late. Elizabeth had already called over their son and given him the phone._

_"Hello?" Cameron answered._

_"Hi Cam," AJ said softly and sadly. It absolutely broke his heart that he wasn't there to see his son grow up._

_"Oh hi AJ, I, I mean dad," Cameron replied rather coolly._

_"Hi buddy," AJ repeated, hating that he had to do this. "I uh. I know your mom told you I was going to be back for your birthday, but Cam something came up. I'm so sorry."_

_"Oh," Cameron said matter-of-factly, his voice not betraying any sort of emotion. "Well, its your life. You do what you need to do."_

_AJ wanted to cry hearing the way Cameron spoke. It was if he was indifferent, if he didn't care. But AJ couldn't blame him. He had made promises over and over again to Elizabeth. But they were all empty promises. _

_He remembered hearing that in one of the AA meetings. Addicts make promises but when the addiction takes over the promises are broken and people are left with shaken faith. AJ knew this was what had happened. Both Elizabeth and Cameron had lost faith in him. It was nobody's fault but his own, but what could he do? He made one decision when he was pretty messed up and now he was paying for it royally._

_And it sucked._

_"Cameron, I really wanted to be there," AJ tried again. "13, its a big birthday, finally a teenager. It's exciting."_

_"It's whatever AJ," Cameron said, a little bitingly this time. "You made a promise and you aren't going to keep it. Why should that surprise me in the least? You haven't been around for three years. So what's one more birthday?_

_"Cameron, I," AJ tried to say something, anything to his son._

_"He's gone," Elizabeth answered instead._

_"Right," AJ sighed._

_"Are you happy now?" Elizabeth questioned him. "Now you know how its been the past three years. I never told you because I honestly believed you needed to find yourself or get your addition under control or something. I convinced myself you'd be coming back for Cameron, for Michael. But time and again you disappointed all of us. And Cameron he may put on a brave face, but he's not indifferent to you leaving. You should have seen how excited he was when I told him he was going to get to meet you, as his father, for the first time. But you just let him down, once again. This isn't like Michael AJ. If you ever want to have a relationship with your son, you are certainly making it hard. He is never going to trust you. He isn't going to want anything to do with you."_

_"Don't you think I know that?" AJ shouted, quickly regretting his tone. "Elizabeth if there was any other way, I'd do it. But there isn't. This is how it has to be."_

_"This is how it has to be, wow," Elizabeth said stunned, still unable to figure out why AJ had stayed away for so long and why he was so adamant now about not coming back._

_There was more to the story and she was going to figure it out. Because despite everything, she still cared about him and still worried about him. Michael had confided in her about his fears regarding AJ's addiction, but Elizabeth sensed this was something more. Something worse, something much worse._

_But she had to put those thoughts out of her head. For all she knew he was just a bad guy, a guy who left his son. She had no evidence to support anything else so right now, as much as it killed her, she had to protect her son from him and she had to do it the only way she knew how. _

_"If this is how it has to be then fine," Elizabeth replied sharply. "But don't call asking me about Cameron anymore, because I won't answer. I felt sympathy for you when I shouldn't have and I'm done with that. So don't call, don't write, don't send any more cards, don't contact me or Cameron at all. You've never been a father to him and its clear you never intend to be. So stop getting his hopes up and just leave us the hell alone."_

_"Elizabeth," AJ said, but it was too late. She had hung up the phone and he was left with the realization of his situation._

_"Damn it," AJ yelled as he threw his phone across the room._

_And that is when he emerged in the doorway, smirking and clapping at his pleasure. "Bravo Junior, I didn't think you had it in you," he said._

_AJ turned around to face the man, the one who he credited with ruining his life, the one he cursed ever meeting nearly two years ago. And he saw him just standing there, smiling and laughing. AJ wanted to kill him._

_"Are you happy now?" AJ said to the man. "I did everything you asked me to do. Elizabeth and Cameron, they aren't going to be a problem anymore. In fact, as far as they are concerned I am better dead."_

_"Which is exactly what you and that precious family of yours is going to be if you don't continue to do as I say," the man said. "Now, what about that other son of yours? He's not going to be a problem is he?"_

_"You stay away from Michael, he has nothing to do with this," AJ countered defensively _

_It was bad enough that Elizabeth and Cameron weren't safe with this guy around, but Michael, he couldn't take another one of his family members being threatened. Especially one who was old enough to figure things out and old enough to get himself in a situation AJ never wanted him in for the first place._

_"Relax Junior, I'm not going to mind your son, he'd cause me more trouble than he is worth, what with that mobster dad of his," the man continued. "But I need you to know that if he ever finds out this little arrangement, that it isn't his life on the line, its your baby mama and the kid. And see I know Michael comes around and visits you occasionally for what reason though I have no idea why. And I know he is smart boy. There's no guarantee he won't figure all of this out. So watch, your, tongue or you will regret it."_

_"When, when can I see my son and his mother?" AJ asked feeling helpless. "I did what you asked. How much longer are you going to continue to threaten my family just so that I'll do what you want. I gave you my word, said I'd do anything if you kept them safe. What more do you want from me?_

_"You are going to honor your commitment of course, that is all I ask," the man simply said. "Do this and no harm will come to anyone you love. I'll be in touch Alan Quartermaine Jr."_

_With that the man offered AJ one final smile before leaving him alone in his apartment. And alone, AJ poured himself a drink, alcohol being the only thing he could turn to these days. But as he finished the beverage, he knew it was the cause of his problems. He drank it, all the while wishing that he had never gone to that rehabilitation place. Wishing he had never seen what he did. Wishing he had never left Port Charles._

_Because if he didn't, none of this would have happened._

_**A/N: Soooooo, what did you guys think?**_

_**After some different reviews, I've actually decided to take this story in a bit of a different direction and this is a new chapter to kind of explain part of what that direction is. The story is still going to focus on Jason, AJ, thier decisions, their mistakes, their past, but now there is an added wrinkle. Something that is going to tie everything together.**_

_**So, it turns out AJ is not as much of a deadbeat as one may have thought. But the question is, what happened at that rehabilitation place? What is AJ now involved in? That scene happened five years in the past of this story, so is whatever threat that was there still imminent?**_

_**Review and let me know your thoughts, ideas, opinions, likes/dislikes, whatever!**_


	6. What is the Truth?

_**A/N: As always, thanks so much guys for the reviews! They have given me a lot to think about and are the reason why I have now decided to flip the script a little bit. Before, it was just that AJ and Jason left, but now it is so much deeper than that. And while the reasons might still not be justifiable, I think you guys will like where this is going. At least I hope.**_

_**In other news, I have a question. Is it wrong that I have Jason, Elizabeth, AJ and Michael listed as the characters? I have gotten some reviews saying the listing is wrong. I always thought the listing was putting the main characters, which is what I did. But the complaints have been that this is not a Liason story but is listed as one? I didn't think that is the case but if I was interpreting the listing thing wrong, I will change it. Like I said before, I am not trying to mislead. Although I do think it is fair to remind that I did say from the beginning this was not a specific couple story. It is more about the individual characters and their relationships/interactions.**_

_**Jason's entrance is coming in the next chapter I believe so get excited for that. His backstory will be on its way as well!**_

_**As usual, if anybody has any questions, concerns, let me know! But now, back to the story.**_

_Previously on Sins of the Father…_

AJ didn't know what to say so instead he did something impulsive. 

_He wanted to comfort Elizabeth, to make the pain go away and the only way he could think to do that in that moment was by wrapping his arms around her. And unlike how she did years ago, AJ was surprised when she fell into his embrace, allowing herself to cry into his chest._

The two remained in the hug, silent, for quite some time, until Elizabeth felt it best to pull away. Seeing the look on AJ's face, Elizabeth began to walk in the opposite direction. He followed her and turned her around, to see the tears she was trying so desperately to hide.

"It's going to be okay," he said as he rubbed her arm gently. "Cameron is a fighter like his mom. He is going to be okay."

"Yeah, I, I know," Elizabeth said, although she wasn't sure if she actually believed it. "I just, AJ, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" AJ asked a little confused. "Elizabeth after everything I did, why are you apologizing. I should be apologizing."

"No AJ, I'm sorry I didn't figure it out," Elizabeth continued. "I'm sorry that you missed the opportunity to get to know your son and now, now,"

"Do not talk like that," AJ said seriously. "Cameron is going to be fine."

"I, I know that," Elizabeth replied, still not sure if she believed it.

In fact the more she thought about it, the less she believed it. Maybe this was her punishment for keeping the secret for so many years. Maybe it was her turn to feel what so many other parents had.

No, she couldn't think like that. She had to stay positive, to stay strong for her boys.

And she thought that she could do that but for whatever reason it was harder with AJ there. All she could think about was the list of questions she needed to ask him. She had to figure it out. And her mind was focused on it.

If nothing else, it served as a distraction from worrying about her sons.

"AJ, what are you really doing here?" Elizabeth finally asked, the question being the first in a long list she had for him.

"I'm here because Cameron is in the hospital," AJ responded a little confused. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Is it because you thought you might never see him again?" Elizabeth continued her line of questioning.

"Elizabeth, can we, can we not do this," AJ almost begged, knowing that if she kept asking he would eventually break. And if that happened, it wouldn't have been good for any of them.

"No AJ, I need answers from you now," Elizabeth informed him. "It just, nothing about the past five years makes sense. Ever since that last phone call we had, I knew something was up. And I told myself I'd figure it out but that more importantly, I needed to protect Cam. And I did the best I could but it wasn't enough. He still, its not important. But what is important is that you finally start being honest with me. AJ, I asked you if you were in any trouble back then and you avoided the question. So tell me now, what the hell happened that you would act like that?"

"Elizabeth," AJ sighed, knowing he needed to stay strong. "If I could tell you I would. But like I said back then, I made the decision to leave, I was the bad father. And I chose to stay away. It doesn't matter why. But what matters is that I am here now. It might not mean much to you but I'm here and this time, nothing is going to keep me away."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Elizabeth replied sharply as she got up to walk away from him. Unsure of what else to do though, he followed her.

"Can we talk about this?" AJ asked as he caught up to her.

"Now you want to talk?" Elizabeth questioned confused. "Not even a minute ago, you told me none of that mattered."

"It doesn't, I just meant," AJ took a deep breath. "Can't we just talk, the way we used to?"

"Fine AJ, I'll bite, what would you like to talk about?" Elizabeth asked.

"How, how have you been?" AJ managed to get out, realizing that it wasn't even close to as easy to talk to her as it had been before everything that went down.

"I was a single mother raising three boys, two of whom didn't have fathers while all at the same time I was worried about you and Jason anyway" Elizabeth retorted. "That is a stupid question, because how the hell do you think I've been?

"Right sorry, I'm just, this isn't as easy as it used to be," AJ admitted.

"Did you honestly think it would be?" Elizabeth said, unsure if she could believe that he actually thought they could just go back to how it was. "AJ, we've missed eight years of each others' lives. I know you have history you won't talk about. So how can you expect us to just get back to where we were? Not to mention, you abandoned our son. That isn't exactly easy to forgive especially since you are so tightlipped about this secret I know you have. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Elizabeth, I, I just, there is nothing to tell," AJ continued with his lies.

"Then you and I have nothing to say to each other," Elizabeth said bitterly.

And thus began an awkward silence that felt like it lasted for hours. In actuality it was just five minutes until AJ was the first to break it, hoping to start small, to try to make it more comfortable. Although once the words came out, AJ only managed to make the situation more awkward.

"So, are you seeing anybody?" AJ said, looking shocked as those words came out of his mouth.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Elizabeth countered, just as shocked as he was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that. You don't have to answer that," AJ tried to correct his mistake.

But as he looked at her, he realized she wasn't angry or offended at what he asked, but rather, it appeared she was smiling. AJ wasn't sure why, but he imagined that with Cameron in the hospital, she probably hadn't been smiling a lot. So for it was worth, he was glad he could still put a smile on her face.

"I always thought it was cute when you fumbled for your words like that," Elizabeth admitted, unable to hide the small laugh that came out.

AJ smiled too. "Glad my foolishness can still put a smile on your face."

"Yeah," Elizabeth smiled again. "Something like that."

The two lapsed into another silence before Elizabeth, this time, was the one to speak up.

"I can, I can answer your question if you want to know," she said softly.

"I need a distraction," AJ shrugged, telling her to continue.

"Well, to answer your question, yeah I am kind of, well not kind of, but I am seeing someone," Elizabeth answered. "Actually to be completely honest, I'm engaged."

"Engaged?" AJ asked, responding in a tone that displayed more surprise than he should have shown.

Why should he have been surprised? She was a beautiful, wonderful woman, friends and mother. Why did it surprise him so much that she was engaged?

"That's, great, I'm, I'm happy for you," AJ said through gritted teeth. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"Nikolas Cassadine," Elizabeth said softly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry did you say Nikolas Cassadine?" AJ questioned as he tried to put the pieces together. "As in the same Nikolas Cassadine that was engaged to Emily? You and Nikolas? The last time we talked, Lucky was back and you two were trying to work things out. When did Nikolas come into the picture?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who hasn't given a damn about me in five years," Elizabeth replied in a bit of a harsher tone than she intended. "Sorry," she quickly added.

"Its, its fine," AJ sighed. "I deserve all of your hate and anger and bitterness and anything else you are going to throw at me. I just, when you said you and Nikolas, I just don't get it. He was engaged to Emily."

"I'm not proud of how it happened," Elizabeth sighed. "Lucky and I grew apart again and for whatever reason he became close with Emily. I, I knew neither of them would do anything but it didn't stop Nikolas and I. Emily left for Doctors without Borders and it put a strain on her and Nikolas trying to do things long distance. And then Lucky left and we found out he went to see her. So Nikolas and I turned to each other and it just kind of happened."

"So what happened with Lucky?" AJ asked.

"He left town again when he found out the truth," Elizabeth replied.

"Wait, what truth?" AJ asked, realizing just how much he really did miss while he was trying to neutralize the threat and protect Elizabeth and his boys from afar. Again, he just wished he could tell her and come clean. It was all he wanted.

Elizabeth eyed him intently and then took a deep breath before continuing.

She knew if she answered that question she would have to explain a big chunk of what had happened in the last eight years, during his absence. It wasn't as if she never planned on telling him, well actually that was 100 percent her plan. She hadn't expected to ever see him again let alone fill him in on details of her life.

No, that was a pandora's box that she was not quite ready to open.

But again, it was a distraction. It was a long and complicated story and it would kill some more time, time that otherwise would have been spent in debilitating worry over her boys.

So she had to do it. She had no other choice.

"He left because he found out the truth, that Aiden wasn't his son, but that he was Nikolas'."

**A/N: And the twists continue. Changing the canon a little bit here making Nikolas and not Lucky Aiden's father.**

Also, we had the hug in the last chapter but the reality had to set in. AJ was the only person there that knew what Elizabeth was feeling and they needed each other. But after that moment of weakness, Elizabeth pulled away because AJ's past is still clouded. She wants answers, but will she get them?

What do you guys think? Who is the mystery man that kept AJ away from his family?


	7. Reflections and Revelations

"Wait but, Michael, last we talked, he said Lucky," AJ began before she cut him off, already knowing what he would ask and how he would ask it.

"That's because you and your son haven't talked in two years," Elizabeth reminded him coldly.

"I deserved that," AJ replied, angry at himself that he had let his relationship with Michael fall off after what had happened three years ago. It was still about protecting him and Michael was getting far too close to learning the truth. AJ had to keep his distance because of it, even though he hated it.

"Yes we all did but like I said the DNA test was wrong," Elizabeth said, interrupting AJ's thoughts and beginning to explain and to fill him in.

"Helena, she had this convoluted idea to keep me and Lucky apart and thought it would be okay to rip Aiden away from her grandson, give him to Lucky for a short time and then rip him away from Lucky," Elizabeth informed AJ. "Helena thought that would have caused Lucky the most pain. She even knew Aiden was sick but she didn't care. She just wanted to hurt Lucky and when the truth did come out, that is exactly what had happened."

"Aiden's sick?" AJ questioned. He listened to her talk but his mind stopped when he heard those words.

Sure Aiden wasn't his but there was a time when he and Elizabeth had been pretty good friends. And he had loved her boys Cameron and Jake and knew if he stuck around that he would have loved Aiden too. But more than that, AJ was trying to wrap his head around how Elizabeth was doing it.

Because now with Cameron in the hospital, if Aiden was sick, he couldn't imagine what she must have been going through and how he was nowhere to be found during any of it.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Elizabeth said defensively as she began to pace around the halls again. She had revealed all she had wanted to. AJ didn't need to know anything else. Not about Nikolas, not about Lucky, not about Aiden.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said genuinely as he lightly and ever so softly grabbed her shoulders and directed her to sit back down. She did.

"It's not your fault," Elizabeth admitted.

As much as the elder Quartermaine had been the reason for her breakdowns and making her upset in the past, this time it wasn't his fault. At least not intentionally.

"Can we just focus on Cameron okay and talk or preferably not talk about this stuff later?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"Of course," AJ agreed, concurring that if the two did plan on talking about what they should have, what she wanted to talk about before he had decided to leave town and every year afterwards, that it would have to wait until their son was better.

The two sat in unbroken silence for a few moments, both getting increasingly impatient and uneasy about not hearing any news on Cameron's condition.

"I'm going to get some coffee, do you need anything, water, coffee, tea?" AJ finally asked, unable to just sit still and wait any longer.

"Water would be nice, thanks," Elizabeth said.

"No problem," AJ smiled as he went to get the beverages, not telling Elizabeth the other reason he had gotten up. He was going to get some information on their son, no matter what it took.

Elizabeth watched as AJ left the room, actually being thankful this time that she was going to be alone.

But it wasn't as if AJ made her feel uncomfortable, because he didn't. Sure things had been tense when she first saw him, but how else could it have been? She hadn't seen him in eight years and hadn't talked to him in five. There was so much left there. So much tension. So much hurt. So many questions left unanswered.

And she remembered the heartache, all too clearly. She remembered how she felt, losing both Jason and AJ in the same day over the same lie. It was just like how she had lost Nikolas and then Lucky before him. And for that matter, Lucky after him.

The lying.

It seemed the easier and better solution in the moment but lies always had consequences and if anyone knew that, it would have been Elizabeth. The problem however was that she had no sounding board, no one, rational person that could make her see the truth. She hadn't had that since her grandmother died and her best friend moved away. She long wondered if things would have been different if those two people were still in her life.

Thinking about the past, Elizabeth couldn't help it as her mind drifted to thoughts of Jason and how it all went wrong.

Sure, she had lost AJ's friendship, one she had treasured ever since she first became close with her best friend's older brother, but Jason had been the love of her life and she always saw it that way.

She and Lucky had a connection but the more Elizabeth thought about it, the more she realized that was just puppy love between two kids who found each other when they needed each other the most.

But with Jason it was different.

It was passion and when it first started, it was uncomplicated. With Jason, Elizabeth had finally found a person she could trust beyond all else, someone who understood her, who she felt safe confiding in and someone who she quickly knew was going to be more than a friend.

Unfortunately things didn't work out that way at first.

For Jason and Elizabeth, life got in the way. He pushed her away because of his business, she pushed him away because she couldn't love him and then watch him die. Over the years the two found each other and even reconnected as friends, but nothing more.

And it wasn't until one night, one angst and passion filled night that Elizabeth realized how much she had always loved and needed Jason. In that night he needed her too and as if years hadn't passed, Elizabeth found herself right back in Jason's orbit, dreaming of days lost in her studio as she helped him recover from a gunshot wound as if they were yesterday.

Finding herself becoming immersed in the memories of the past, Elizabeth forced herself to stop thinking about him.

As much as she loved him, it was the way they ended, the dark, hateful words that were said, that left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her last memory of Jason was when he berated her for lying and the damning but all too clear confession that he couldn't love someone who would be willing to keep such a big secret. When Elizabeth woke up, she realized it had been a dream but it didn't matter. He had left three years before she had that awful dream and it was the only thing she could remember.

That was the last memory she had of him and unfortunately it was the clearest one. And with that memory haunting her dreams, all of the wonderful days and dreams of her life with Jason were replaced with the truth, the fact that she would never be his and he would never be hers again.

"Damn it," Elizabeth said to herself as she felt a small tear fall down her cheeks. Once again Jason was the reason behind her tears even after she swore to herself she wouldn't let that happen ever again.

Shaking her head and trying desperately to think about anything other than Jason or AJ or the fact that her boys were in the hospital, Elizabeth decided to leave the waiting area and get some fresh air.

As she rose from her chair however, Elizabeth got more than she bargained for as she noticed a man bust into the hospital entrance doors and head straight for the nurses' desk.

**A/N: Hmm, I wonder who that man could be?**


	8. More Questions Than Answers

**A/N: Well, here it finally is. I decided to introduce Jason first and then do his flashback later. So here it is. Hope you guys like it. And hope you keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. I appreciate it!**

"Hi, can I help you?" a young nurse asked the man.

"Yes, I'm looking for information about Jacob Martin Webber, I was told he was brought into this hospital after an accident," the man explained.

"Let's see," the nurse said as she typed the name into her computer. "There was a Jake Webber brought into this hospital, a few hours ago."

"Is that all of the information you have?" the man asked impatiently.

"Unless you are family, I'm sorry I can't offer you anything else," the nurse answered.

"I am family," the man replied. "My name is Jason Morgan and I am Jake Webber's biological father."

Elizabeth's heart nearly sunk into her stomach as she watched Jason speak to the nurse.

She had known Michael had made the calls, both to Jason and AJ, about the boys, and she thought she would have been a little more prepared especially considering that she had already seen AJ, even if it didn't go particularly well.

But again, Elizabeth thought, this was Jason. This was the man she almost married, the father of her son, the one neither he nor her had seen in nearly eight years.

So no, she wasn't ready to see him. In fact, she had almost hoped that he wouldn't have come.

He hadn't bothered to be there for Jake during birthdays or first days or other milestones. He didn't even call. Once in a while he'd send a card, but Elizabeth couldn't give them to Jake. After all, Jason had always addressed them, "From Jason, Sam and the kids." She never understood why he couldn't have just said, "Love Dad."

Realizing that Jason would soon be headed her way, Elizabeth panicked and turned in the opposite direction. She had been walking so fast and with her head down that she didn't even realize the man standing there until it was too late.

Elizabeth crashed into him, spilling coffee all over him and onto the floor. She looked up to apologize and then realized it was AJ.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said as she picked up a napkin off the floor and attempted to clean up AJ's shirt.

"Its fine, really," AJ smiled as he too grabbed a napkin and began to dab his shirt. "Are you okay though? You seemed kind of frantic to get in the opposite direction. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, it's just," and that is when Elizabeth paused because as she stood there wiping coffee off of AJ's shirt, she saw him standing there, almost expressionless as his eyes were locked on her.

"What?" AJ asked as he noticed Elizabeth literally turn white as a ghost and then quickly remove her hands from his chest.

He observed her gaze and turned around to see what she was looking at. Immediately, he realized why she had been startled.

"What are you doing here?" AJ questioned Jason, the brother he hadn't seen nor spoken to in four years.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jason pressed, his eyes still focused on Elizabeth, who had looked away to avoid his gaze.

"It's none of your business, but I'm here because your nephew is in the hospital," AJ explained, earning a bit of a confused look from his brother.

Jason's gaze turned away from Elizabeth and on to his brother. "Funny, because that is exactly the reason I am here," he said coldly. It was obvious AJ was the last person he had wanted to and expected to see.

"You're here because Cameron is in the hospital?" AJ asked confused. "Because frankly I didn't think you gave a damn about me or my son."

"Funny because I didn't think you did either," Jason said sharply.

"You know that's a lie," AJ fought back angrily. "If I didn't I wouldn't have gone to you for help."

Jason shared a quick look with Elizabeth who was obviously in the dark about everything. He continued to look at her for a few seconds before turning his attention back to AJ. "Is everything taken care of?"

"Do you honestly think I would be here if it wasn't?" AJ scowled.

"This is ridiculous," Elizabeth finally interjected. "What the hell are you two keeping from me?"

"You don't need to know," Jason said, almost as if giving an order.

"Really Jason, because if it concerns my sons, I damn straight deserve to know," Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth, please do not push this," Jason continued. "You are not going to be happy or even relieved if you find out the truth. All that matters is that it is settled and that the boys are going to be safe. I've taken care of it."

"And there comes Jason in to save the day," Elizabeth said sarcastically. "But fine, whatever, you two don't want to tell me what the hell it is that has been dictating the last five years. I don't really care anymore. It is just another excuse. You claim it was to keep the boys safe, fine, thanks for that. But until somebody explains something, anything to me, things need to stay the way they were."

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"I mean, I will tell both of you if I get any news about the boys, but other than that, we don't need to talk," Elizabeth said frankly.

"Elizabeth wait," Jason called, getting her to turn around.

"Please, don't push this," he said as she looked him in the eyes. "Its not good for anybody. I just need you to understand and to trust me on this."

"Trust you?" Elizabeth said, "I can barely even look at you. I haven't trusted you since you left me and the boys without so much as a goodbye. And there is no excuse for that. There is no excuse for what either of you did. So please, this is hard enough as it is. I don't need you two making it harder."

Both Jason and AJ watched as Elizabeth walked away in tears. And they each blamed the other. But at the same time, they shared between them this unwritten message. The one that they each agreed to years ago, when AJ first turned to Jason.

He had wished now he went to anybody, anybody else. But Jason was the one person he knew would understand, would want to protect Elizabeth and the boys and Michael just as much as he did.

And it seemed to work out. The threat, the mystery man, it all seemed to be neutralized. But still, Jason and AJ were sworn to secrecy and there was nothing he could do about that. He owed the life of his sons to his brother and nothing was going to change that.

So as AJ stood there watching Jason glare hot daggers at him, he knew that whatever was going on was nowhere near coming to an end. The threat may have been gone, but Elizabeth still didn't know what happened. And she never would.

**A/N: So there you have it. Jason and AJ are keeping a big secret from Elizabeth! But what is it, does it involve the boys and might it explain why the brothers have been absent from their sons' lives? Hit the reviews with your guesses, thoughts and comments and keep reading to find out what the big secret is.  
**

**Until next time!**


	9. Jason's Flashback

**_A/N: While we give Elizabeth time to digest her feelings and sort through her emotions, lets take a look at Jason's flashback from nearly seven years ago._**

_"Jason wait," Sam cried as she felt him slipping away, "you can't leave, not now."_

_Jason sighed, hating that this was how it all had to come out._

_But as much as it hurt, Sam had to know the truth and Jason had to get back to his family. He had been away a month and every minute of that time he couldn't stop thinking about them. He hated that Elizabeth couldn't trust him and he knew it was going to take time to work he couldn't work through it with her if he was still staying away. _

_And his boys. He missed Cameron and Jake every minute of every day. The fact that he stayed away for a month. He felt horrible. But what could he do? Jason needed time to cool off and Sam, she had been a listening ear and such a friend through all of this._

_He never would have imagined it would have turned into something more but it did._

_Initially a friendship with her was pushed on Jason forcefully. Sam had been carrying Sonny's baby and in an effort to prevent Carly from knowing, Jason reluctantly agreed to pass the child off as his at least for the timebeing. But not even a week after Sam moved into the penthouse did Elizabeth give Jason what he had always wanted, a chance to be a father to Jake._

_And he couldn't pass that up. Not for Sonny, not for Carly, not for anyone._

_Jason promised his boss he would keep up the ruse but at the same time that Sam couldn't live with him anymore. So she moved out and Elizabeth and the boys moved in._

_For the first couple of months, it was everything Jason had ever dreamed of. He had the chance to get to know Cameron and was able to be a father to Jake. Most importanly though he finally got the family he always wanted and with the woman he always wanted._

_But then Sam lost the baby and things got a little more complicated. She needed a friend and as Sonny was forced to deal with Carly's wrath, Jason became that friend. The two realized they had a lot in common and Jason found it easy to talk to Sam._

_In the meantime, AJ returned to town after something of a five year absence and he and Elizabeth immediately resumed their long time friendship. Jason of course, who hated the fact that AJ was back especially since he was trying to worm his way back into Michael and Elizabeth's lives, was surely jealous._

_He tried to step back but when he realized Elizabeth was confiding her fears with AJ and not him, Jason couldn't take it. He and Elizabeth got into a nasty fight and Jason wound up getting drunk and ending up at Sam's doorstep._

_Jason found comfort in Sam and the two shared a brief kiss. But that was it. Jason stopped it before it could escalate any further, professing his love for Elizabeth. He told Sam that he loved Elizabeth and wasn't going to do anything to screw that up._

_Later that evening, he returned to their home and proposed to her. And once again, Jason and Elizabeth shared a few months of perfect, happy bliss._

_However when Michael ended up shot by a bullet meant for Sonny, Jason once again pulled away. His worst fears about something happening to the people he loved had come true. And he refused to see it happen to his own sons. So while Jason's emotional distance stood as a roadblock to their dreams of marriage, it was the emotional affair AJ and Elizabeth had that was worse._

_With his son in a coma, AJ turned to Elizabeth, his only real friend in town. She shared his concerns and his fears and it all became too real for her. She loved Jason and she knew he loved her. But both of them were scared._

_Jason noticed Elizabeth start to pull away and find excuses to push back the wedding and it only made his fears worsen. So once again, he found a friend and a confidante in Sam._

_And when he left Elizabeth after he learned the truth about Cameron, Jason again found Sam there for him. And while she was only ever just a friend, one night, very much like how it had happened with him and Elizabeth, he slept with Sam forever changing the nature of their relationship._

_Jason grew to truly love Sam, but he was never in love with her because of his feelings for Elizabeth. He could tell though that Sam's feelings were stronger. He knew she was in love with him and wanted him for herself but that was something Jason couldn't commit to._

_Because the truth was, after a month apart, he wanted to go back to Elizabeth. He didn't want to break Sam's heart but he had to have his family back. That was all that he wanted._

_So when she asked him to stay, he had no idea how to break it to her._

_"Sam, what happened between you and I, it was a mistake," Jason said bluntly but honestly. It was the only way he knew how. "I admit that I love you. You have been my best friend for a while now, always there when I needed someone. And I appreciate that. But Sam, you have to know, I never stopped loving Elizabeth. When I slept with you, it was because I had just listened to this old message on my phone from Elizabeth. It was stupid, but in that moment I needed someone and you were there. You were always there. And while I don't regret what we have, what we had, you made me realize how much I need to go home. Elizabeth and the boys, they are my family. And I need to go back to them. I'm sorry Sam. I never meant for you to get hurt."_

_Jason grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, prepared to to hop on his bike and return to the house he shared with Elizabeth. But as he turned his keys in the knob, her voice stopped him dead in his tracks._

_"What about me Jason?" Sam asked, tears falling down her face. "What about me and the baby? Aren't we your family too?"_

_Jason's mind literally froze when he heard the word._

_Baby._

_Was Sam saying what he thought she was?_

_"Sam are you, are you pregnant?" Jason asked, almost afraid to hear her confirm it._

_It wasn't that he didn't want another child, because he did. But he always envisioned it being with Elizabeth. He envisioned having a family with her. If Sam was pregnant though and with his baby, it changed everything. He refused to let a child grow up without a father. And that meant Jason had a huge dilemma on his hands, because he had two boys with Elizabeth as well. He was not going to leave one child for another._

_"I found out this morning," Sam confirmed, sending a chill through Jason's body. "I spent the entire day trying to tell you but you were busy. And then when you said you were going back to her, I knew I had to say something."_

_"This isn't just a ploy to get me to stay with you and not go home to Elizabeth and my boys, is it?" Jason asked, although deep down knowing Sam wouldn't lie about this. _

_She had wanted a baby for so long and now she was getting one. Jason would have been a complete jackass to take that happiness away from her or to accuse her of lying._

_"I know even you don't beleive that," Sam replied. "But I have the sonogram as proof if you want to see it."_

_"I'd like to see it," Jason said, "but not because I don't beleive you. I never got to see or do any of this when Elizabeth was pregnant with Jake. I missed getting to do all of that kind of stuff."_

_"You don't have to miss this," Sam said to him as she placed his hands on top of hers and then moved them to her stomach. "This baby, right here, he or she is ours. I want you involved 100 percent, every step of the way. I want that Jason, but I'm not going to stand in your way if you want to go back to Elizabeth and your sons. I don't want you to resent me and the baby for getting in between a reconciliation of you and your true love. So Jason, if you want to be involved in this baby's life, it has to be your decision."_

_Jason took in what Sam said and was about to tell her his decision when he felt the baby kick. He looked up at Sam who had this huge smile on her face._

_"Did you feel that?" she asked him excitedly._

_"I did," Jason smiled back at her, remembering the one time when Elizabeth was pregnant that he felt Jake kick. It was the greatest moment of his life and now he was getting to have it again. _

_Sam was right. This was his baby. And there was no way he was going anywhere._

_"That's our baby," Sam smiled as she looked into Jason's eyes._

_He nodded back at her. "That's our baby," he repeated as he wiped a single tear from her face._

_Jason loved Elizabeth and his boys but he loved Sam and the baby too. He couldn't give up one for the other. He knew he wanted to be with Elizabeth but Sam was pregnant, with his baby. He wasn't going to be the person to leave the mother of his child alone, especially not when she was having a baby and especially not considering how her last pregnancy went._

_He wanted to be there to support her in the way he never got a chance to with Elizabeth. More than that though, he wanted to protect Sam as well. He had to make sure this pregnancy went better than the last one. He had to keep her stressfree. He would not be the reason she lost another baby._

_Jason reasoned that Elizabeth would understand. That he would tell her he needed to be there for Sam during the pregnancy but that it didn't mean he didn't love her. He would tell her in just a few months he would go back to her. But in the meantime, he wasn't going to walk away from his boys. Jason knew he could still be a father to them while being with Sam. He could even move her back to Port Charles so he could be close with her and his sons._

_He had it all worked out, the perfect plan. But as Jason soon found out, perfection was never something that was meant to be in his reach. _

_Like it had in the past, danger from his line of work once again threatened everything and everyone he held dear. And for the first time in his life, Jason was powerless to stop it._

**_A/N: So there you have it. Jason had every intention to continue to be a father to all of his boys. And he would have had danger not gotten in the way. But what exactly is that danger and what if anything, does it have to do with AJ's mystery man?_**

Hit the reviews with your guesses, your thoughts and you reactions!


	10. When You Need a Friend

**A/N: This chapter is specifically dedicated to those who reviewed and asked about the Robin/Elizabeth friendship. I think you are really going to love this chapter!**

Elizabeth was completely in tears as she walked away from the confrontation with Jason and AJ. She had no idea what to do or how she was going to handle them being there at the hospital. She had no idea just how much she had wanted answers, just how desperately she had needed an explanation.

It wasn't until she saw them however that she knew. She knew she needed answers not just for herself but for her boys.

Worse than that though, if the confrontation was clue enough, Elizabeth now knew with some level of certainty that there was something both AJ and Jason were hiding from her and she wanted to know what. And she deserved to know.

Completely consumed with her thoughts, Elizabeth almost didn't realize someone approached her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Robin," Elizabeth smiled as she saw her friend standing behind her, "Do you have news on the boys?"

"They are still in post-op," Robin said, wishing she had more to offer.

"Oh," Elizabeth said sadly, herself hoping that there was some sort of good news on its way. She needed it after how things went with Jason and AJ.

Robin took one look at Elizabeth and was instantly able to tell that she had been crying and that something had been weighing on her. Instinctively, Robin wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and held her tightly.

The two separated after a few minutes and quickly got to catching up.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought you were starting your maternity leave a few days ago."

"I did, I am," Robin replied. "But when I heard about what happened with the boys, I knew I had to come back to the hospital to consult on their case. I knew I had to do this for Emma and for you Elizabeth. How are you holding up?"

"Not good," Elizabeth sighed as for the first time Robin noticed her tears. "Jason and AJ are here."

"Oh honey," Robin said softly as she pulled Elizabeth into another hug, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

She wished she could take the pain of the last eight years ago, she wished she could have talked some sense into Jason and AJ. And most importantly, Robin just wished she had done more to prepare herself for this day because deep down, she always knew they would come back.

She just didn't know that it was going to take eight years and a near death experience for Jason and AJ to finally realize where they needed to be now and where they needed to be all along.

"I thought I was ready for this, I thought I was ready to see them again, but I'm not," Elizabeth sobbed unable to control the tears. "When I saw AJ, it was awkward, but it was manageable but then when both of them were in the room together, I just, I couldn't take it. Robin it has been five years since I've heard from both of them at all and I still don't have answers. But I know they are keeping something from me and I just can't, I can't take it anymore."

Elizabeth's tears continued to fall as Robin continued to offer her comfort and consolation. She listened to Elizabeth and allowed her to cry as much as she needed to. When Elizabeth finally seemed all cried out, Robin gave her advice in the way that only she could.

"Honey, I know this must be difficult, I can't even imagine how much," Robin said softly. "Jason and AJ, I've known them my whole life. I never thought either of them would be a bad father. I wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt when they left. And when you told me about that phone call with AJ, I knew there was something keeping him away. I can only assume the same with Jason. And I know you want answers, I think we all do. But right now, all that matters is that there are here for the boys."

"But Robin I can't stand being in the room with them," Elizabeth admitted. "I thought I could but there is this anger there, this tension. When I saw Jason, I just went to that negative place. I wanted to strangle him. And then he started to act so, so self-righteous, telling me I didn't need to know his and AJ's secret, and I just flipped. I told him, both of them, that there was nothing left to be said between us and I walked away. I don't know if I can go back there either."

"Elizabeth, you are by far the strongest person I know," Robin assured her. "You raised two boys on your own for almost what six, seven years before Nikolas came back into your life. And you did a fantastic job. You are the best mother I know and you always put your kids first. I have no doubt in my mind that you can handle those two Quartermaine boys. You always did when we were younger and I know you can still do it now."

"I think you are mistaking me for you," Elizabeth sighed. "You were the one who could always keep Jason and AJ in line. I'm pretty sure you stopped them from killing each other on at least one occasion. You were so good with them. I just, I don't think I can do it."

"You can do anything you set your mind to," Robin smiled at her longtime friend. "I know you and I know you can do it. Just remember this isn't about them, it is about your boys. And I know you want answers, but keep the focus on the boys. You don't have to talk to them about anything else. They are here now and that means something to me, it shows me they are willing to try, that they care, that they want to help. Whatever happened eight or even just five years ago, right now it doesn't matter. Getting those boys recovered, that is what matters."

"You always know what to say," Elizabeth smiled at Robin. "You always know how to fix things. I can do this. I can, I can be with them, around them. I can handle this."

"I know you can," Robin replied sadly as she prepared herself to tell Elizabeth something that was going to be a little more difficult to handle. "You can do this and you can do something else."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

Robin took a deep breath. "Honey, you have to tell them about the accident," she said softly. "I know it isn't going to be easy and I know you don't owe them anything, but so long as they are here, I think you need to tell them what you know about the boys."

"I don't think I can do that Robin," Elizabeth said with pain filled eyes.

How was she going to do it? How was she going to tell the two men about what happened to their sons? How could she explain the details, at least those of which she knew? Would they understand or would they get lost in their own issues with each other? Either way, they were probably going to hate her, they were going to blame her.

No, she couldn't do it, she just couldn't.

"You can," Robin said, "and I will be right there with you if you want me to."

"I love you Robin and I appreciate you for offering," Elizabeth said as she grabbed Robin's hands, her words of confidence being the only support Elizabeth knew she needed. "But you are right. I can handle this and I think, I know, I have to do this myself. I need to be strong for my boys and this, this is just something I have to do for them."

Robin smiled as she nodded happily at Elizabeth. "It's the perfect mindset to have, that you aren't doing it for them, but for the boys. It's going to make it easier."

"I'll let you know how it goes," Elizabeth promised as she gave Robin another hug. "I'm so glad you were here. You have no idea how much I needed someone to talk to."

"I'm always going to be here for Elizabeth," Robin smiled as she returned the hug. "Anything you need during this, anything at all, I am here. Emma has already offered to watch Aiden too if you need anything. And Patrick and I will be here 24/7 getting the boys the best care possible."

"Robin, I can't have you do that," Elizabeth said seriously. "You are eight months pregnant and have to go on maternity leave. God forbid, I'd feel horrible if I was the reason anything happened to this little baby. You need to rest and be at home."

"Patrick is already going to say that when he finds out I'm here," Robin began, "but it doesn't matter. Honey, I'm not going to be able to get any rest anyway as long as the boys are here."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Elizabeth said, having only gotten about an hour of sleep since the boys were first admitted. "But please Robin, do what you need to do for this baby. The stress is enough with the boys here, please just promise me you won't overwork yourself."

"I promise," Robin said lovingly, so amazed by Elizabeth's concern for her. "Even when it is your boys in the hospital you are still putting everybody else first. That is the Liz I know and love. And she is going to be just fine. She is going to handle Jason and AJ and she is going to get through this. Because you are strong and have an incredible support system to lean on. Just remember that. You can always call me to talk or like I said, if you need anything, Patrick, Emma and I, we are all here for you 100 percent."

"You have no idea what that means to me, thank you," Elizabeth said as she held Robin's hand.

"We've been through so much together with our kids and everything else and you have helped me through one of the toughest times in my life with that HIV scare," Robin said as tears started to fill her own eyes. "Sorry, pregnancy hormones are making me emotional. But the point is you and your boys are family. I owe you my life and I would do anything for you."

"Even if I ask you to take yourself off this case and get someone else?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

Robin sighed, knowing she couldn't deny Elizabeth anything, as much as in this moment she really wanted to.

"If that is what you want, then I will do it," she smiled. "But I am going to get the best doctor I can for the boys. It is all going to work out for the best Elizabeth, I promise you that. And I never break a promise to a friend."

"I know you don't," Elizabeth smiled as she received one last hug from Robin for strength.

She knew Robin was right. She wasn't going to be alone. She had a support system and she could lean on them if and when she needed to.

So with renewed confidence, strength and a mindset that told her this was all about her boys, Elizabeth returned to where Jason and AJ last were, prepared to tell them the truth and to handle any consequences or backlash that she knew was inevitably going to come from it.


	11. Haunted By the Past

**A/N - I was hoping for some more reviews seeing as I have really worked hard to make this a story you guys want to read. I just want to know if I'm doing a good job with it. Constructive criticism, suggestions, opinions - it is all welcome. I just love the opportunity to interact with the readers. For those who have reviewed every update faithfully, I thank you! Hopefully you will keep it coming!**

**On that note, this is the longest chapter so far! And while we wait for Elizabeth to return to Jason and AJ, here is an in between chapter. This one focuses from AJ's point of view, pulls from the GH history books a bit and explains a little bit more about our mystery man. As just a warning though, some of the canon has been changed a bit and the timeline altered to accommodate the past relationship with AJ and Elizabeth. All the other stuff is pretty much in tact to my recollection.**

**Enjoy- and review please, especially concerning the identity of our mystery man. So far Jerry Jax seems to be the popular choice, but any other ideas, suggestions? Who knows, I might even use your ideas when that reveal finally comes!**

With Elizabeth gone, the two brothers remained silent, neither daring to mention the monstrous secret that loomed over them and that kept them away from what mattered most.

It was evident Jason was very content not having to talk. After all, it was what he did best. AJ meanwhile felt a need to address their recent past, but just had no idea where to even begin.

For as long as AJ could remember, their childhood and teenage days aside, Jason had been cold and distant to almost everyone he came into contact with most especially the brother who effectively changed his life. There were few exceptions to Jason's stone cold air: Carly, Sonny, Robin, Sam, Courtney, Michael, Emily, Monica, of course Elizabeth and the boys, but not him, never him.

And it was mostly his own fault.

Jason's accident took his memory and left him cold and unfeeling to his brother but AJ didn't help the situation and always found reasons to pick fights with Jason. AJ never entirely knew why Jason refused to get past all of it as all he could think of was that Jason blamed him for the accident. Not that he was wrong in doing so, but AJ realized there was nothing he could do to escape it. It shocked AJ when Jason told him that he forgave him but it didn't change that Jason still hated the person he was, the self-destructive alcoholic, and it seemed it would always be that way.

But the problem for AJ and Jason went beyond the moment that turned Jason Quartermaine into Jason Morgan. It went beyond it and as a result, AJ continually found himself in Jason's orbit. And it certainly wasn't something either brother had wanted.

It all started with Carly, who after looking for Jason one night, found AJ instead. The two shared in a night of drunken sex and nine months later, Michael was born. And because of what Carly and Jason did, AJ wasn't afforded a chance to have a relationship with his son until Michael was 18.

Then after Carly came Courtney.

Being Sonny's sister she was the one woman AJ couldn't have. As a result though and as a way to stick it to Sonny for his role in taking Michael away, he wanted her that much more. Eventually though it turned into love and AJ could really envision a future with Courtney.

That was until Courtney fell in love with Jason, who Sonny had all but conveniently hired to act as her body guard against AJ. It literally made him sick to his stomach to lose yet another woman to Jason. So when AJ found out that Jason and Elizabeth were finally more than just friends, he knew he had to come back to Port Charles.

AJ had loved Elizabeth long before Courtney and Carly came into his life. He had grown up with her and loved her like a big brother. Elizabeth had become AJ's confidant and when his life spiraled out of control, she was the only one who never turned her back on him, who never gave up on him, who helped him to never give up on himself.

She had warned him against relationships with Carly and Courtney but he never listened. He thought, wishful thinking, that she was just jealous. He never realized all Elizabeth ever wanted was for him to be happy and to find a woman that would be good for him. It wasn't jealousy but concern and since no one ever showed that level of concern for AJ in the past, he didn't initially recognize it.

That is when AJ saw his feelings for Elizabeth start to develop and to go beyond just two friends. He fell in love with her, all the while knowing she only had and likely only would, have eyes for his brother.

AJ seethed at the thought of Elizabeth and Jason being together as he never thought he was good enough for her. AJ held his breath though and stayed quiet out of respect for what Elizabeth wanted, even if it was a relationship with Jason.

But that didn't mean AJ wasn't waiting in the wings, secretly hoping Jason would screw things up so that he could step in and be her knight in shining armor. Because that is all AJ wanted. He just wanted to be for Elizabeth what she always was for him. To be for her what Jason was for her.

Things didn't work out that way though. AJ was there to be the shoulder to cry on when Jason left town and when he pushed her away because of his business but there was nothing to bring those two together. Elizabeth turned to Zander, married Ric, and resumed her on and off relationship with Lucky. All AJ could do was wait in the wings, remember their one night together and hope for her to want something more with him.

But it never worked out that way and all AJ had to show for his feelings for Elizabeth was the one night they needed each other more than they needed other people.

He remembered it so vividly.

At the time, AJ was married to and in love with Courtney and Elizabeth was just starting to realize that her feelings for Jason were more than platonic. But when she went to tell him, she saw him with Courtney.

Elizabeth was disappointed but all she really wanted was for Jason to be happy. So she wasn't mad that he had chosen to be with Courtney. What she was mad at, was the fact that Jason willingly slept with his brother's wife.

So she confronted him about it, about how he was so willing to just hurt AJ like that. Jason tried to explain it but Elizabeth told him she had to be there for AJ because she knew, they both knew what this was going to do to him.

Elizabeth ended up finding AJ in a bar, drinking. It was then that she knew he had found out. He broke down in her arms in a way she hadn't seen since he told her about Jason's accident. He tried to figure out why every relationship he had failed and why every woman he ever fell in love with just wanted his brother more.

She tried to tell him it wasn't true but AJ pointed out that she was the perfect example. That was the first night he told her of his feelings for her. Elizabeth couldn't reciprocate but when AJ kissed her, she didn't pull away as quickly as she should have.

When she did though, she didn't allow AJ to wallow in self-pity. So she had some drinks with him and helped him to have a fun evening. She told him not to think about Jason or Courtney or Carly or anybody. AJ obliged.

Surprising to both of them however, the night of fun ended with the two of them in bed together.

AJ woke up with little recollection of the night while Elizabeth couldn't help but regret what the pair had done. She told AJ she didn't want to give him any mixed signals. She said that she loved him but not that way. He was always like a brother to her and she wanted to keep their relationship that way.

Reluctantly, AJ told Elizabeth that he understood her decision. He told her that he loved her but that he respected her too much to try anything she wouldn't want. He promised her that they would just be friends and that he would be okay with it.

But when AJ saw Elizabeth and Jason reconnecting, he was unable to contain his jealousy and it threatened to destroy the friendship he had with Elizabeth. So after feeling slighted and hurt, AJ left town but not before an ill-advised tryst with Carly that he would always regret. Although, it pissed Jason off beyond all else and AJ would have been lying if he said he didn't at least enjoy it a little bit.

But now he was back in Port Charles, only a few years removed from desperately needing Jason's help. From the event that he would always curse so vehemently.

Because for as much as Jason hated him, AJ knew that he could turn to him with this.

Having exhausted every possible avenue he could have thought of, AJ was out of options. He had nothing, nowhere else to go. Jason was the only one who could, who would help and it wasn't for him but for Elizabeth and the boys. He knew if there was one thing he and his brother had in common that it was Elizabeth and her sons, their sons.

So with complete brokenness, AJ went to Jason on a day that he swore he would never forget.

_Seven years ago…_

His hands shook as he read the paper he was holding to make sure he had the right address. And as he looked up and saw the numbers on the door, sure enough he did.

AJ couldn't understand it.

The paper with this address just showed up in his mailbox one day with the instruction that he knew exactly what to do with it. But the thing is, AJ didn't. He had no idea what he was going to say or what he was doing there.

But he did know where he was going because at this point he desperately needed help and knew of only one person who could provide it.

Hands still shaking, AJ took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again and this time, after waiting a few minutes, the person he had been wanting to see emerged and looked none too happy.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell you are doing here and how you found out where I lived?" Jason asked angrily as he had no intention to spend time talking to his brother.

"I, I had nowhere else to go and I, I need your help," AJ stammered as he struggled to put together cohesive sentences. His efforts fell flat and immediately Jason knew exactly what was going on.

"You're drinking again," Jason said, sounding not so surprised. "And you'd be wise never to darken my door again either."

"Jason wait," AJ cried as Jason began to shut the door. "Hear me out please, I really need your help."

"And after everything you've done, why should I help you?" Jason asked.

"Because it is about Elizabeth and the boys," AJ sighed. "I've screwed up big time Jason and they are in trouble."

Jason immediately froze where he stood and without thinking, plunged for AJ's throat. "They are in trouble? You are going to be in trouble and worse if you did anything to hurt them. And that isn't a threat," Jason made AJ understand as he held a firm grip on his throat.

AJ could barely breathe when Jason finally released his hold. "I need you to help keep them safe from me and from him," AJ finally said, showing Jason a picture he had procured of the man who had been tormenting him and ruining his life.

Jason eyed the photo intently for a few seconds before crumbling it up and throwing it on the ground furiously. "You need to tell me what the hell he has to do with any of this," Jason demanded as AJ could see the fury in his eyes. It was nothing less than what he expected.

"I was getting help, going to rehab when I met him, Michael asked me too," AJ began. "He offered me a job. I was only in a month or so and the withdrawal was bad. He told me he could get me alcohol and I just, I wanted to say no but I couldn't. So I offered to do the job. It seemed real simple but when it was over, Jason that is when it really began. The man brought me to his boss who told me that if I didn't do exactly what he said that he would go after my family one by one, starting with Elizabeth and the boys. I tried to fight back to get out of it, but he had the long arm of the law on his side because what I did was illegal and the ramifications were devastating for the family. The job, I had sold out our own family company and he threatened to go to the SEC if I didn't cooperate. Mom, Michael, they would have gone to jail."

"So you put ELQ ahead of the safety of Elizabeth and your son?" Jason asked still trying to piece everything together, trying to ignore the fact that AJ said his mother and nephew would end up behind bars.

"It wasn't like that Jason," AJ defended. "He said he wouldn't touch them if I just did what he asked. And that was my plan. I had to keep my distance from Elizabeth and the boys and make sure you did too. And it killed me but Jason I had no choice."

"You're the one who told her about the baby," Jason said, things finally starting to make sense. "You're the reason she told me off."

"Yeah I am, but Jason I had no choice," AJ said completely exasperated. "Besides, all I did was tell her about the baby. You were the one who never came back to her and the boys. I didn't need to do that, you did all of that on your own.

Jason was fuming but he realized AJ was right. He had every intention to go back to Elizabeth and the boys after Sam had a successful delivery. The threat didn't stand in the way of that and Danny had been born four months ago. There was no reason why he still hadn't returned home to Elizabeth and his sons.

As much as he wanted to blame AJ, Jason couldn't. AJ followed orders to stay away. Jason just couldn't bring himself to come home.

"You did have a choice AJ," Jason shouted as he slammed his fist against the table, remembering the problem at hand. "You should have gone to the police."

"The police?" AJ asked in disbelief. "Oh like you would have done? Jason you know damn well if it was you instead of me, you would have done exactly what I've done. You wouldn't have involved the cops, so I didn't.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with," Jason told him sharply. "This man is dangerous."

"Which is why I did what I did," AJ replied as he too was getting heated. "Jason, he told me he had people watching them. He told me if there was any hint of the cops that he would kill them. I thought he was bluffing but he showed his hand. He knew when Cameron went to school, the friends Jake played with, the hours Elizabeth worked at the hospital. He knew exactly when and how he could hurt them. And he seemed like he would have no remorse doing so. But I figured if I just did what he wanted and bided my time that it would all work out. And it was, until Michael got involved."

"He's going after Michael?" Jason immediately asked nervously, his concern for his nephew evident.

"No, he doesn't want to hurt Michael," AJ confirmed. "But Michael was getting too close to figuring things out. He still visited me and, and the guy, he knew that Michael was getting suspicious. So he told me to get him off the trail anyway I knew how or that he would hurt the boys. So I told Michael to stop visiting. It killed me but I had to do it. The only problem is, Michael is an incredibly intelligent boy. I know he hasn't given up trying to piece everything together. That's why I'm coming to you. I thought I could handle it but,"

"You thought you could handle it?" Jason interrupted. "How exactly did you expect to do that? You are a mess AJ and you've always been a screw-up. I can tell you've been drinking, are still drinking. How are you going to protect the most important people like that? But more importantly, you don't know what you've gotten into, who you are in bed with. You weren't in town when he wreaked havoc with Elizabeth, Carly and the rest of the people you claim to love. You don't know how he operates. He always has a motive and I can guarantee you it is not to hurt Elizabeth and the boys. It goes deeper and you are just a pawn in his game."

"That's why I'm here," AJ finally admitted, trying to get through to Jason. "I don't want to be under his thumb anymore, worrying about if he will break his deal and harm Elizabeth or the boys. And I don't want to worry that Michael will figure it out and that he'll go after him. I know you hate me, but we have something in common. We both love those people and would rather die than see them hurt."

"You should have come to me sooner," Jason sighed, reluctantly realizing that AJ did have good intentions at heart, albeit horrible execution. "You are right that I hate you. I can't stand the sight of you but we are family and we share a family. Elizabeth and her boys, Sam and Danny, Michael, mom, Emily – they are my priority. No one is ever going to touch them so long as I am alive. And if it means I have to clean up your mess, then so be it. From here on out AJ, you take orders from me and not him. You do everything as I say and we will get him. We will stop him once and for all so that he never hurts or threatens anyone again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yeah I got it," AJ agreed, really having no other choice.

"Good," Jason said matter-of-factly. "I'm getting extra security put on all of them, Sam, Danny, Carly, Robin, everyone that has ever been connected to you or me or him, I'm putting security on. As for you, go home, get cleaned up, for once in your life put the damn bottle down and let me do this. Give me your phone. When he calls you next, I'll know exactly where he is and how to stop him."

"You'll make this okay, for Elizabeth and the boys, you'll keep them safe?" AJ pleaded.

"I've always kept them safe," Jason replied. "I just need you to stay out of it from now on. You were the one to get involved with this, to put them and the family in danger. I'll fix it, but you need to stop trying to play hero. You were never good at that."

"Right, okay," AJ said as he watched Jason walk out of the room, signaling to AJ that he let himself out, which he did.

AJ trusted that Jason would fix things like he always did, but little did the brothers know that this situation was so much more about fixing it. The man had every basis covered, every plan set in motion, everything. And it is because of that, AJ and Jason found themselves guilty at his hands and the reason why something happened, a casualty happened, that they could never take back.

**A/N- So there we have it. AJ went to Jason in desperation, with nowhere else to turn. But did the two brothers succeed where AJ alone had failed? What has come of the threat? And who or what exactly is the casualty?**

**Until next time!**


	12. Distance Hurts the Most

**A/N: First off, I just really, really want to thank all you guys that stepped up and sent me great reviews! I have been answering questions, mulling over ideas and I have so much to think about now especially since we have the mystery man's identity and now a casualty involved. There is a lot to piece together. But since you all were so kind with the reviews, I figured I could work up a chapter and have it up by the morning, so that is what I did!**

**Also, I have a policy of responding to all reviews an since I am getting quite a few guest reviews now, I'm going to start responding to them here. So if you are one of those reviewers and want the answers to your questions, or the best that I can give, they will be before the start of the chapter. If you aren't one of these reviewers but want to get a little bit of my insight, feel free to read the responses too. And of course, if you have no interest, skip below the line for the continuation of the story.**

_**Ajandlizfan**__: Glad you are enjoying the fic. Interesting guess with Franco. I think only one other person has said that so far. And you are right, Franco would not want to hurt Michael. But you would have to think that he wouldn't want to harm his other nephews too. Unless of course he or whoever the mystery man is was just bluffing and never had intent to hurt the boys or Elizabeth. Perhaps it was just a way to keep AJ and Jason away from Liz. And who might want to do that?_

You make an excellent point and it is really unrealistic that Liz has no update yet. It is coming soonish, but there were a lot of other things I wanted to build up before AJ, Liz, Jason learned the truth. And might I add this caveat- could Robin perhaps be keeping information about the boys' condition from Elizabeth?

Glad you like the drama, it is my absolute favorite thing to write. And thanks for the review!

_**Guest: **__Glad you love the story and kind of glad the mystery thing is driving you crazy. I wanted readers to try to figure it out, try to piece everything together. I have dropped some clues before and there are more to come, so pay close attention!_

_Honestly, I'm not really a fan of a desperate AJ either. It does suck that he has been the punching bag. But true to AJ's character, there is a lot of material to work with there. And I try to do this in this story. Not that you should necessarily feel bad for AJ, but just to understand. The story is going to look at how Jason has always been the favorite and as shown in last chapter how he always got the girls. AJ loves Elizabeth, but he never got a chance with her. And we are also going to delve into AJ's past and in this fic, I might venture to answer the question: why does AJ drink? This certainly might play into some of the story and why things are happening the way they are. But regardless, thank you so much for sharing your input on this!_

_Haha that's pretty cool. I try to write conversationally so glad I could do that right. Going from academic papers where contractions are all but forbidden, it is a bit of a transition, but again, glad as a beta, since I've never had a beta, that this is something done right._

Also, super glad that this in some part inspired you to start writing again! It was my own reading on this site and in some Jason, Liz, AJ stories that got me wanting to write some GH fiction. So yeah, awesome! And thanks so much for your review!

_**Gues**__t: Thanks for the review and glad you liked the update! Also glad you are wondering about the mystery man and his control. Control is an interesting thing. How does one get it, why does one want it, all interesting things to take about... Hope you continue to review with your thoughts!_

_**Jen: **__I agree. Both AJ and Jason have to come clean. Maybe it is more on AJ because it all started with him, but Liz trusts both of them and all she really wants is answers. You don't get to walk away from your kids for eight years without one expecting answers. You would think that AJ deserves his shot with Liz, but with Jason in the picture would that ever happen? Plus, lets not forget, Liz told AJ her and Nik are engaged. So right now, the secret aside, there is a lot standing in the way of a potential happy ending between Liz and AJ. As for the boys, I don't think at this point it is a decision that Liz has to make. Whether the boys want to bond with their dads will be a decision they have to make on their own. Thanks for the review!_

_**Tish: **__Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter and the Robin/Liz friendship. I truly think it was one of the better friendships on the show especially after Emily died. And especially considering that Emma and Jake, same age, would have been great friends and as some say a future supercouple. So the ladies are friends, the kids are friends- it just works._

Sam will be in this story at some point but when she does make her grand entrance, she might have some explaining to do. I probably should have mentioned upfront, Sam isn't my favorite character. So while I will attempt to be objective, it is hard to side with someone that may have manipulated Jason and was part of the reason why initially, before the threat, he never returned to Liz and the boys. I think right now I am just going to have Sam and Jason have Danny, but we shall see.

"Jason, why are you here?" AJ finally asked as the silence became unbearable.

"Is that really a question you want to ask me?" Jason fired back. Just like he was when they first got to the hospital, he was in no mode for small talk with AJ.

"Did Michael call you?" AJ questioned.

"The same as he called you," Jason said.

"Because of Cameron?" AJ continued to question. "I know you love him, but he's my son. Michael too. And if this is the only reunion I get with them, I need you to stay out of it."

"There was a time AJ, when I was raising Cameron as my own," Jason replied. "He was my son and you know what, if it wasn't for your damn problems, he still would have been. Your screw up kept me from having a relationship with him and Jake. So like I told you before, you and I are done. Our relationship is just about the problem you got into. And because you didn't listen to what I said, things went wrong. But you said it was handled. After that incident, you said it was handled. So yeah, AJ, that's why I'm here. I'm here because Michael called me. I'm here because he said Jake was in an accident."

"Jake?" AJ responded in disbelief. "Jake is here too?"

At that, the now confused brothers turned to look at Elizabeth who had just walked back into the room. She could sense the tension. It was palpable. And while she hadn't heard the conversation, she knew that what she walked into wasn't good.

She tried to hold on to that strength Robin had given her but it was difficult, especially as she knew that despite how they lied to her, that she still had to tell them about the accident. They deserved, well maybe not deserved, but she felt they needed to know what happened to their sons.

Knowing they were looking at her, Elizabeth felt the hot glare of two pairs of eyes against the back of her head. She couldn't avoid it and couldn't hide it. She had hoped she could have had the chance to tell each of the brothers individually but it seemed that chance wouldn't come. So she turned around, prepared to tell Jason and AJ the truth about what she really did know regarding the accident.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed AJ had beaten her to the punch.

"Elizabeth, you told me that you got a call saying Cameron was brought in after an accident but you said that was all you knew," AJ recalled. "Why didn't you tell me Jake was in an accident too? My God that must have been horrible, finding out two of your sons have been brought in to the hospital in isolated incidents on the same day."

"They, they weren't isolated incidents," Elizabeth confessed. "I didn't tell you the full truth of what I knew."

"No surprise there," Jason said as at this point he too wanted answers.

"Elizabeth, this is our son we are talking about," AJ continued, once again being brought back to all of the lies she told in the past.

He was getting angry and why shouldn't he? After all, once again she found the need to lie to him and again about their son. As much as he wanted to believe there was still something there, whether friendship or something more, it was nothing as long as she continued to lie to him whenever the chance presented itself.

"AJ, you need to get something straight," Elizabeth fired back passionately. "Yes, this is our son and yes, I haven't told you the whole truth yet, but this is pot meeting kettle. Don't you dare lecture me about truth when you and Jason have been keeping things from me."

"I'm sorry," AJ quickly added, realizing he had been acting completely hypocritical. But he was angry and confused and hurt. He had been living his life in fear for her and the boys for years now so to hear they were in an accident, it worried him to no end. He knew he shouldn't have blown up at her over secrets but he couldn't help it. He had to know if the boys were going to be okay.

"It's fine," Elizabeth said softly, realizing that now was not the time to have a screaming match over the past. She had to remember the advice Robin told her. AJ and Jason were here now. That had to be worth something.

"Is he, are they, going to be okay?" AJ asked as Jason remained quiet.

"I, I don't know," Elizabeth sighed as she saw the fear and pain in AJ's eyes. It almost made her feel some sympathy for him.

"I need to get some air," AJ added as he quickly exited the room, his mind racing in a hundred directions of what could have happened.

He tried to go back over everything in his head. He had done it all right, he knew he had. But as he saw Jason's glare, he knew he had to get out of there. After all, his brother had made him a promise that if anything happened to the boys, something would happen to him. And whether this was his fault or not, AJ knew he couldn't be there when Jason finally exploded.

So he did what he did best and left, leaving Jason and Elizabeth alone for the first time in years.

And it didn't take long until Jason spoke up.

"As much as I hate AJ, how can you justify lying to him about his son?" Jason demanded to know. "You saw how badly that went last time. And with the boys in the hospital, I thought you would have learned better by now."

"Damn it Jason, this has nothing to do with you and like I said to AJ, neither of you have any right to lecture me about lying. I don't have to tell you anything but I am doing it out of respect for your family and Michael. They would want you to know," Elizabeth spat angrily, unable to do anything else.

She knew she had no right to yell at Jason, well that was debatable, but she did feel he was owed the truth as well. Well maybe not owed, Elizabeth thought, but she did want to tell him. Because as much as Jason tried to walk away and act in the contrary, Elizabeth would always respect that Jake was his biological son.

"Nothing to do with me?" Jason scoffed. "My son was in an accident and you are saying this has nothing to do with me? Elizabeth, just give it up and start telling the truth for once in your life. Tell me what happened to my son."

Jason immediately regretted the words as soon as they flew out of his mouth.

He was getting angry at her for no reason and he couldn't control it. He wasn't angry at her really. He was angry at himself for the choices he made. He was angry at AJ for screwing everything up. And he was angry at the man who he had thought was gone from his life long ago but who just kept coming back to haunt him and his family.

"Your son? YOUR SON?" Elizabeth yelled angrily as she was stunned with how Jason spoke.

It was a combination of fear for her sons, a lack of sleep and dealing with Jason and AJ that had Elizabeth at her wits end. And then Jason's words of concern for his son, it was too much. She respected his place as the boy's biological father but he had no right to claim him after walking away without so much as a goodbye years ago. It all finally boiled up and Elizabeth had reached her breaking point.

"How dare you speak to me like that? How can you in good conscience come in and act like Jake's father? No, you do not get to come in here, back after what has it been, eight years? And all of a sudden claim Jake as your son?" Elizabeth continued. "For years Jason, I've raised Jake by myself because you left for your other family. I understand that I lied to you and hurt you but what did Jake do? He was innocent and you left him. And all he sees is that you left him to have another son, who I know from your family, you dote on the way you used to my boys. But that day, something changed. You haven't even bothered to visit or even call once since you left, nothing. Nothing but a few cards every year that you sign "Love Dad." Do you know how much that hurt Cameron and Jake to get cards from their deadbeat fathers? It was almost like kicking somebody when they were down. You haven't been a father to Jake since you left and you sure as hell do not get to come in here and berate me about how I've handled things with MY son."

"I, I'm, Elizabeth," Jason paused, reminding himself to talk to AJ about those cards. He hadn't sent them because any contact was too dangerous. But AJ had been sending cards and for both of them?

Maybe he meant well but Jason seethed inside as he realized that this might have been the reason the man claimed Jason and AJ were still in contact with the boys. It might have been the reason why plans changed and somebody had been killed. It was never supposed to get that far but Jason had been outmaneuvered and he was going to regret for his entire life how it all turned out.

But as Jason tried to take his mind off the past, he was at a lack of words when it came to trying to say something, anything to Elizabeth. As much as he was angry, Jason knew it was misplaced anger. He knew every word Elizabeth had said was the truth, but it didn't stop it from hurting so deeply.

When Jason thought about his kids, he had always thought he was a good father. He had loved Michael so much and he wasn't even his own son. Why was it that Jake, his flesh and blood, was never able to garner his full attention and love?

Jason knew exactly why but he cursed himself for not trying harder. He had handled every other threat he faced in the past and never let it affect his relationships. Why was this time any different? He should have explained it to her but instead, all she saw was the way it came off.

He left her for Sam and then the two had a son. A son that must have felt like a replacement Jake and a replacement family. How could he be so stupid? How did he not realize that it, all of it, was just part of the sick game. That man had wanted to take everything from him and he did. Jason fell into the trap and paid the ultimate price.

Maybe AJ was just a pawn in it all too. The further things went, this is exactly what Jason started to think. After all the man would have had no reason to go after AJ short of his connection to Jason. He was an easy mark and as the man suspected he went to Jason. That is really where things all began and Jason was just now starting to realize that he fell into the trap. He guessed wrong, he left people in harm's way. And he would never be able to fix what happened because of him, because of this vendetta.

But again, Jason couldn't think about that. He knew he had to be alert but there he was in the hospital, standing next to Elizabeth who at this point was unable to stop the uncontrollable tears falling down her face and all he could think about was wanting to protect her and their boys.

Jason loved her, promised to protect her and never to hurt her. But he had done just that and had done so at a time when she was so vulnerable, so scared. Jason knew that their relationship was never going to go back to what it was because he left. He could explain to her his reasons, his good intentions, but he knew. He knew that it was all too late.

And at this point anything he wanted to tell her should wait. She was scared not only for Jake but also for Cameron and to be honest, he knew exactly how she felt.

As Jason and Elizabeth sat in silence, neither wanting to look at the other because of the words that were said, AJ returned from getting some air, seemingly calmed down. He noticed Elizabeth's tears and Jason's demeanor almost immediately and quickly made the connection. He knelt down near Elizabeth, but made sure he was in earshot so that Jason could hear every word.

"When you told me the truth about Cameron, I walked out of your lives without much thought," AJ said. "I was still processing the fact that he was my son and I didn't handle it well. I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I had always loved Cameron but when I found out he was my son, I panicked. So I ran and I hate that is how I left. It has always been my regret walking out on you and Cameron and never finding a way to get back. That is all I wanted Elizabeth. I wanted to have a family with you and our son. But I didn't try hard enough, I failed, and for that I am sorry."

Elizabeth took in every word, feeling a little better than she had moments ago when she and Jason got into a short but heated argument. There was something about AJ that still had her on his side.

When he left, she felt horrible for lying to him for so many years. After all, she had been there the entire time as Jason and Carly practically stole Michael away. But she had done exactly the same thing really. She hadn't seen it then but the longer time she had to think, the more she felt terrible for how much she hurt AJ.

He first called her about a month after he left to explain things. And he told her he was getting help, going to rehab and that he was going to return to Cameron. It was all Elizabeth wanted but after a year of not hearing from AJ she started to get worried.

The entire time, Elizabeth knew that something was wrong and off and Michael did too. But AJ kept pushing them away and it got to a point when Elizabeth started to believe AJ's lies. She knew she hurt him so it was easier to think that maybe he did walk away.

In her heart, she never believed it, but in her head she had no other explanation.

Distracting Elizabeth from her thoughts, AJ continued and the good feelings she had been feeling quickly dissipated.

"But you had lied to me for years," he said as he tried to figure out his emotions, to separate them from where he had been eight years ago to where he was now. "And that was what hurt the most. It was the fact that you thought you couldn't tell me the truth about my own son that destroyed what we had. You knew the pain it caused me when my brother and Carly took Michael away from me, but you sort of did the same thing. Except you let me love Cameron anyway, even as all the while you hid the truth. I can't, I just couldn't get over that. Maybe I never will. But, that isn't the point. The point is that I never should have left. I just needed to cool off but it took too long. The point is Cameron is in the hospital and even though I was never there for him before, he is going to need both of his parents. And I know I've never been much of a father, but I'm trying now. Please let me do this and please just tell me about the accidents."

"Accident," Elizabeth confessed, knowing that AJ was right, that she had to tell both of them the truth, even though she knew what it would do, the pain it would cause, the history it would resurrect.

It was the reason why she hadn't said anything more to them or even to Michael right away. As soon as Dante told her what happened, her mind immediately went to that moment, that day that two lives were forever changed.

If she was being totally honest, that was probably the biggest reason as to why she hadn't wanted them there, why she hadn't wanted to tell them. She knew it was bad but she knew saying the words, seeing their faces and reactions; well she knew that would be ten times worse. And despite how they had treated her, she didn't want to be the one to rehash all of those memories.

But they deserved, there was that word again. Internally, she knew they deserved the truth so Elizabeth took a deep breath and began to explain what she knew.

"I was picking Aiden up from a friend's house when I got the call," Elizabeth continued as she did her best to avoid eye contact with both Jason and AJ. "It, it was Dante and he said there had been an accident, a car accident involving Jake and, and Cameron."

Both AJ and Jason took in the news and as Elizabeth had suspected, it conjured up old memories between brothers. But Elizabeth swallowed deeply as she knew that wasn't the worst of it.

"I got to the hospital and Jake, Jake was unconscious," Elizabeth continued, making short eye contact with Jason, who she could tell was seeing red.

And yet again, she was about to make it that much worse as what she had to say next, well, it was a gamechanger.

_**A/N: So, what did you guys think about this chapter?**_

We are getting closer to figuring out the accident and getting more and more clues about the mystery man. It only gets better from here on out. So please keep reviewing, keep giving me fresh ideas and keep pressing me with questions, inquiries, suggestions! The more you do it, the more answers you'll get.

And trust me, you might want some hints and answers since our big reveal is still a bit of a ways off. We are still going to build to that as a lot more has to come out before the identity does.

Until next time!


	13. Living in the Past

**A/N: And now the chapter that most of you have probably been waiting for since the story started. Because as the roller coaster of emotions continues, Jason and AJ are finally going to learn what happened to their boys.**

**And since I am posting the chapter now I just wanted to shout out to Hellz-on-Earth who guessed how the accident happened after chapter 5, arcoiris0502 who guessed it after chapter 10 and ilovedana53 and guest (jen) who guessed it after chapter 12.**

**Also wanted to thank all of my loyal reviewers and once again invite all of you to review with your thoughts, ideas, questions. I don't want them for the vanity of being able to say my story has so many reviews, I just honestly love interacting with the readers of this fic (as those who review frequently can attest) to see what you all think and what you want to see. It really is something I enjoy, so keep them coming!**

**_Jen: _**_To answer your review: yes, sort of, the parallels are definitely there, maybe not forever. Thanks for your review- you really hit the nail on the head!_

**_Guest: _**_Hello guest, thanks for the review! And of course I left it there! I love cliffhangers, the anticipation is fantastic. Well, the readers might not think that, but I believe the best things in life are those you have to be a little patient for. So yeah, me and my cliffhangers go hand in hand :)_

**And now, back to our story...**

"My baby, he was breathing but barely," Elizabeth continued. "And, and if that wasn't bad enough, Cameron was wheeled in on a stretcher next. I, I could barely breathe but then I heard him call my name."

"Cameron?" AJ asked, hoping beyond all else that his son had entered the hospital in a conscious state.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said softly as she redirected her gaze toward AJ. "Cameron was able to whisper something to me before he too seemed to lose consciousness. But unlike Jake, Cameron coded and, and they've refused to tell me anything since."

AJ could tell Elizabeth was about to fall apart so as Jason watched, he softly grabbed her hands in his own and looked intently in her eyes. "I know you're scared," he began, "but Elizabeth, you have to tell me what Cameron said, before, before he lost consciousness."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded, "but AJ, before I say it, I need you to know I had every intention to tell you. Both of you. But due to how our relationship has been and how your relationship has been, I didn't know how to say it. I don't even know for sure the details or how it happened. All I know is what Cameron told me."

"It's okay Elizabeth," AJ continued to comfort as Jason maintained his distance."You can tell me. It will be okay."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and then looked back and forth between Jason and AJ before revealing the truth. "It, it wasn't much, just a few words. But before he lost consciousness, all Cameron was able to say to me was that he was driving. In fact his exact words were, 'Tell them I was driving.' I still don't know exactly what it means or who he wanted me to tell but, but considering the car, Jake's car, was found near a, a ditch,"

AJ felt sick to his stomach. All he had done to protect his son from danger and this happened. It was literally his worst nightmare.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that the past would repeat itself. But there it was, undeniably real. His and Jason's sons had gotten into a car accident and now it was unsure of if both, currently unconscious, would end up surviving.

"Did someone run them off the road?" Jason asked as his immediate response was that AJ was wrong about the threat being gone.

"No, I, I don't think so," Elizabeth replied. "The police didn't know the cause of the accident."

It was nearly too real for AJ, but as he reflected on the past meeting the present, he was snapped out of his thoughts as Jason asked the question that had secretly been on AJ's mind, especially when Elizabeth debunked it being a hit-and-run. The question was on his mind, but AJ was terrified to ask it.

Jason on the other hand, seemed to be thinking with a one-track mind.

"Was Cameron drunk or intoxicated or under the influence in any way?" Jason asked unsympathetically as he noticed the decimated look on AJ's face.

He didn't want to think it, but he couldn't help it. The parallels were just staring him in the face and nothing he did would make them go away.

Just like AJ, hearing that his son and his brother's son had been in an accident, brought back those memories of the past. But unlike AJ, Jason's mind immediately went to the negative.

It was Cameron who was driving the car, Cameron who had caused the accident, Cameron who might have altered Jake's life forever.

As much as Jason loved Cameron, he couldn't look past the fact of who the boy was and more importantly who his father was.

For as much as he loved Cameron and always would, with everything going on, Jason just couldn't separate the two situations. He wanted to so badly but all he could think about was Jake lying unconscious because of something his brother did.

And at that moment, in those thoughts, Jason felt like he was being transported back to the past. He could see the scene in front of him. It was 1995 not 2013 and in Jason's mind, at that moment,

Jake equaled himself and Cameron equaled AJ and he was going to be damned if AJ, in the form of Cameron, got away with it this time.

It was all too real for him, all too real.

"I, I don't know," Elizabeth said honestly, taking Jason from his thoughts.

He could tell she was upset and he didn't want to make things worse, but he needed answers.

"I'm not playing games Elizabeth," Jason pressed. "Was your son drunk when he crashed the car with Jake in it?"

"Jason," Elizabeth said, pleading with her eyes for him to leave this alone, "I swear to you on Jake's life, I, I don't know."

"Fine," Jason replied, not knowing if she was telling the truth or if she was just saying it because she knew Jason would have gone straight for AJ's head. That said, he believed in her love of their son and knew that she wouldn't tell a lie if she swore on Jake's life. That was enough for him but he wasn't done asking questions. He needed answers.

"But what do you know about Cameron's drinking and/or drug use?" Jason demanded to know, his mind still betraying him as he went back to years of AJ lying about his alcohol abuse.

Jason hadn't remembered most of it but from Emily and Monica, he certainly knew their pain. And he knew his own pain because Jason had tried, even after the accident, to get AJ to stop drinking. It hadn't worked though and Jason started to fear that his nephew might be going through the same thing.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth questioned, offended at his assumption and once again bringing Jason back to reality.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I mean," Jason continued to press, his words driven by the heat of the moment and his mind still in 1995, remembering the moment he woke up in the hospital with no memory of who he was. He didn't want that for his son.

"So has Cameron used drugs before, does he have a problem?" Jason asked. "What about drinking? His father was a chronic alcoholic and Lucky had that drug problem. The kid hasn't had a father worth a damn, no wonder why he would be such a damn screw-up."

And that was enough for Elizabeth.

Launching into an instant protective mother mode, Elizabeth raised her right hand and violently slapped Jason across his face.

"You know nothing about my son," Elizabeth added as out of the corner of her eye she noticed AJ get up from his chair and start walking toward the hospital exit.

She gave Jason one last look of hatred and disgust before following AJ.

She had once loved Jason and even thought she could love him again, but not like this, not the way he spoke about her son. He was allowed to be angry but he was not allowed, never allowed to insinuate anything about her son, either of them.

"AJ wait," Elizabeth called, refusing to give Jason any more of her time. She ran out of the room and found AJ outside of the hospital gasping for air.

"AJ," she said softly as she tried to grasp his hand. He immediately shook it away and then faced her. She could see the tears and the fear in his eyes when has asked, "Well, was he?"

"Was he what?" Elizabeth countered, even as she already knew exactly the answer AJ was looking for.

"Damn it Elizabeth just tell me the truth," AJ demanded in much the same tone Jason had. "Was Cameron, was he drinking when he got in the car?"

"I already told Jason, I honestly don't know," Elizabeth said truthfully.

"Okay but you didn't answer Jason's other question," AJ continued. "Does Cameron, does he have a problem with drugs or alcohol or some other form of substance abuse?"

"AJ please," Elizabeth said softly, "please don't do this to yourself."

"No," AJ screamed. "I have to know. Elizabeth, I need to know."

"He is a teenager, he's 18," Elizabeth said. "He's responsible and has a great scholarship and always gets good grades. And he plays sports too and studies and AJ, he does everything right. I mean sure he goes to parties and he's told me that he has had a few drinks then, but he would never drink and drive and never be irresponsible. Like I said, he's a teenager. We all drank when we were teenagers, you, me, Jason, Michael, Emily, everybody. He doesn't have a problem AJ, but he is young and I am not going to disallow him from having a little fun now and again. He's earned it."

"Yeah and you see how that has worked out for my family," AJ sighed. "Addiction is genetic Elizabeth, you know that. You should have been more careful, you should have paid better attention."

"You should have been there," Elizabeth fought back bitterly. She knew AJ was hurting, but that didn't mean she was going to let him accuse her of anything in the parenting department.

"Yeah I should have, but that damn, never mind, it is just, Cameron being an alcoholic, my mind is spinning," AJ continued. "I never wanted that for either of my sons and now, it's all my fault."

"AJ, its not your fault, not with Cameron and certainly not with Michael," Elizabeth tried to comfort him. "But like I said, it is just casual drinking. There is no reason to believe it has been anything more."

"Today, this accident, is not a reason?" AJ questioned in complete disbelief. "Casual drinking, that's how it starts you know?"

AJ remembered painfully as he really was unable to hear what Elizabeth had said past the fact that his son had been at parties and had drank, underage mind you. It reminded him of himself and the mistakes he had made. And he was damned if another one of his sons was going to fall down that horrible path.

"It starts as just casual social drinking," he continued as his body was shaking. Now it was his turn to be taken back to 1995 and the choices he made. "But then you don't realize until it is too late. You become dependent. And it destroys you. You convince yourself it isn't a problem while all the while you are hurting those you love with your words and actions. And then you make that mistake. You tell yourself you're not drunk, you're okay to drive. You don't expect your little brother, your baby brother, to get in the car and fight you for control of the wheel. You don't expect him to care enough to try to stop you from ruining your life. And then just like that, it happens. You don't remember as you are dragged out of the car and your brother is rushed to the hospital. And next thing you know, you're at the hospital as the doctor tells you, your brother has lost any memory he had of you and of your family. They try to shield you but you eventually remember what you did. It was your fault. Your fault your brother became a killer instead of a doctor. It was your fault and you have to live with it. I never wanted that for Cam. But if Jake, if anything happens to Jake he is going to have to live with that. And living with killing your brother, or at least the person he was, is the worst pain you could imagine. I'd only wish it on one person but he's already done it and hasn't given a damn. It was so callous, so calculated. I never wanted that, I never wanted any of this for my baby."

"AJ," Elizabeth said as she could see the pain in his eyes. She wanted to help him but she couldn't. She had no idea just how bad his pain was and just how long he had been dealing with all of it.

She literally felt it as he talked about his disease, the one she, Michael and others had worked so hard to help him beat. And she had heard the story before but this time as he retold it, it just felt so real. It was as if she was watching it unfold in real time, before her very eyes.

"I've, uh, I've got to go," AJ said as he wiped his eyes, unable to think about anything anymore, realizing that he had said more than he intended and unwilling to accept her or anyone else's pity. "If Cameron, if his condition, I mean if anything, just, just call me or something if you get any news."

And with that, AJ was gone and Elizabeth couldn't do anything but stand there. Now more than just her sons, she was afraid for AJ, afraid for what this could do to him.

Her mind literally ripping into pieces, Elizabeth walked back into the hospital. On her way in, she hadn't noticed Jason, who had positioned himself outside, so that he could listen. And he heard every word.

Although he had no answers on Cameron and his involvement in the accident, for the first time in the life he remembered, Jason felt a twinge of sympathy for his brother. He had never realized just how much the accident still weighed on him, how much it seemed to still affect him. It didn't exonerate AJ and it still didn't make Jason like him any more than he had before but it did bring about new understanding.

And in repairing a relationship, if that was what either of them had truly wanted, that understanding stood to be the first step.

**A/N: Sooo, what did you guys think? I am really hoping this chapter gets a lot of reviews, because it is one that is central to the story. And I want to know your thoughts!**

**And this chapter was super loaded with lots of material, so please ask me any questions if you have them, if you want me to clarify anything. I will do my best to help you understand my thinking as to why what happened, happened.**

**And I can already assume this will be an issue, so let me address it here.**

**Jason and AJ are both trapped in the past. So when both, Jason especially, yelled at Elizabeth regarding Cameron, he wasn't really yelling about Cam. He was literally stuck in 1995. His mind was racing and he just kept thinking about AJ and Jake. Because no father wants to see what happened to them, happen to their son.**

**I hope that explains that part a little bit better, because I hope nobody hates Jason for this, but if you need or want more clarification, please don't hesitate to ask! I really want to stress and get across that he loves Cam but as the news hit him, this is how he dealt with it. And I suppose to be honest, I really wanted to have a scene where Elizabeth slapped Jason and this seemed like the perfect fit! haha**

**In full disclosure, it is the reason I wrote this story. I saw a rumor for real GH regarding Michael getting drunk and getting into a car accident and this idea came from that. I thought about doing Michael and Jake, but I felt making Cam AJ's and him causing an accident with Jake, would drive so much more fuel to the fire. AJ and Jason are really going to have this chance to revisit the accident that changed everything. And I can guarantee it is going to impact the relationship between the brothers going forward.**

**So again, please feel free to send any reviews or PMs or whatever. I look forward to hearing from you guys!**

**Until next time!**


	14. Drowning in Guilt

**A/N: New chapter time! Sorry this one is a little late, it took me a bit longer to write this one and I rewrote it a couple of times so I hope it is good. Thanks again to everybody for the reviews and yeah, I guess I don't have much else to say. Keep them coming, keep interacting, sharing your thoughts, letting me know what you think is going to happen and that's pretty much it.**

**Also just a warning, the next couple chapters, there is a lot of heavy stuff coming up and a ton of raw emotion from our characters laid on the line. What happens in these chapters, is really going to shape a lot going forward, so I'd love to hear your thoughts as we go on.**

**trini12180: **_Thanks for the review!_ _You are not the only one who thinks that Cam is covering up for Jake. In fact most people seem to think that. I wonder why? Not saying that he isn't, I'm just curious as to why nobody wants to believe Cam would have been the cause of the accident haha. And yup that is pretty much the point. Really glad you are liking the twists and turns and crazy roller coaster journey this story is!_

**Enjoy this chapter!**

His hands were shaking, his knees were wobbly and his body was literally numb. After all he did to protect his son, how, how could this happen?

AJ couldn't stand being at that hospital anymore, especially when he learned the truth of the accident. It was bad enough there hadn't been any news for hours on the condition of his son, but it was 10 times worse knowing that Cameron caused the accident and that he may or may not have been drinking and driving.

He felt sick, he felt absolutely sick. All of the events of the past just kept coming back into his head. And it was a past no matter how hard he tried, that he just couldn't escape.

The drinking, the driving, the accident, the aftermath.

It was his mistake, his stupidity, his addiction and yet his brother paid the ultimate price. And now Cameron might have done the same thing to his brother, who just so happened to be Jason's son?

AJ never really believed in consequence and instead liked to think things happened coincidentally, but this, this was enough to shake anyone's faith or belief in anything. The irony of the situation was staring him in the face, laughing at him, torturing him. So much so, that AJ would never stop believing that all of this was his fault.

He went over the situation a million times in his head. What if he never drove drunk? What if Jason never had that accident?

Jason would never have worked for Sonny, never would have made all of those enemies, never would have had to worry about protecting his kids. Michael would have grown up knowing his real father, never would have been shot, never would have went to prison, never would have had all of that pent up anger. AJ might have even gotten his chance with Elizabeth because she had loved Jason Morgan not Jason Quartermaine.

Had AJ never drove drunk that night, he might not have alienated his family, drawn the ire of his father, the disappointment of his mother. He might have still been an alcoholic but he wouldn't have had any pain to numb. To AJ's own admission, his drinking got worse because of the accident.

So maybe he never would have had to go to that rehab, never would have met that man, never would have had to lose his family. He would have raised Cameron and maybe then, this accident, just like the first one, never would have happened.

His mind was near collapsing as he went through all of the possible scenarios in his head, all of them that began with the night of Jason's accident, the night AJ killed his brother and ruined so many lives in the process.

Maybe this was his punishment for what he did to Jason or for not fighting hard enough for Elizabeth and his sons or for any of the other numerous misdeeds from his life. And because of AJ's mistakes, Michael and Cameron were paying the price. He knew it wasn't directly his fault, but what is it they say about the sins of the father?

Yeah, in more ways than one, AJ blamed himself.

And that blame had him feeling useless, lost, self-deprecating, drowning in his past, fearful for his son's future and dangerously close to a complete breakdown . It was that same blame that had AJ unsure of what to do, that same pain that found him wanting to do the last thing he should have done or should have even thought about doing.

With his mind not thinking clearly and barely able to function, AJ returned to his family home, a place he hadn't been in years, unsure of where else to go. He retrieved the spare key from its hiding spot and turned it until the lock opened. AJ peered into the house, calling out to see if anyone was home.

He received no response.

So AJ walked into the parlor and his eyes immediately spotted it, the vodka. The one thing that single-handedly ruined his life and any chance he ever had to have a relationship with Jason.

Knowing he shouldn't, AJ walked over to the glass container and held it in his hands. He looked intently at it, knowing that it and his addiction to it were the cause of all of this.

He had even liked to think that had the accident never happened, he and Jason would have been close. Maybe things would have been different between him and Elizabeth as well. His mind was back playing the what ifs because as he thought about it, anything was better than the life he had now.

He loved Elizabeth and the boys but in times like this one, he wished he wasn't a father. He wished Michael and Cameron weren't his to love, to care for, to be responsible for, to disappoint time and again. Because he failed them and he failed anyone who ever believed in him. AJ was convinced that Michael and Cameron would have been happier, better off had he never been in their lives.

Continuing to stare at the glass in his hands, AJ angrily threw the container across the room, watching it smash into pieces, perfectly symbolizing the way alcohol had destroyed his life.

Sure things had gotten better once he discovered sobriety but it didn't last. And even when he was sober it didn't change or fix everything. It didn't make his family love him. It didn't bring Jason back.

Nothing could.

Nothing could ever change the accident and the way his brother looked at him afterward. AJ thought it was bad when Jason didn't know him, didn't remember him but he would have given anything to have that back as opposed to the hatred his younger brother now felt for him. Jason looked at him with nothing but coldness and disdain and lamented the fact that he had survived the accident.

The relationship was not damaged but destroyed and it was all because of alcohol. And once again it was alcohol that was luring AJ to that wrongly perceived safe place, that place where he was numb and didn't have to think about Jason or his sons or Elizabeth or the accidents. Alcohol had comforted AJ, made him forget. It was an out and right now, with everything weighing on his mind, AJ desperately wanted to take it.

But at the same time, if he drank, it was the one thing that would prove everybody right, that he was in fact the same screw-up loser he had always been. Jason had said it in so many words when AJ came to him for help. And while Jason blamed AJ for everything going horribly wrong, AJ had listened to Jason's orders. He had gotten clean. He slipped a few times over the years but got clean once and for all when Michael needed his father the most. It had been three years ago and he had been sober since.

So the one thing AJ shouldn't have done was the one thing that despite spending years fighting, still appealed to him the most.

He knew what he should have done. He should have been strong enough to fight the losing battle. He should have realized he couldn't have changed the past and that alcohol wasn't going to fix anything but rather make it worse.

It was late, he was exhausted from the flight and the time in the hospital, and his mind clearly wasn't thinking straight after the news he had gotten. Therefore he should have gone up to a guest room and gotten some sleep before returning to the hospital to be there for Elizabeth and his son.

Yeah, that is what he should have done. He should have just closed his eyes and slept away the inclination to drink.

But he didn't do that.

Rather, perhaps feeling the weakest and most helpless he had in his life, AJ walked to the middle of the room and found himself a mere inches away from the table that held his greatest nemesis but that had also at times been his only friend.

The largest container was gone, having been the one he smashed, but others remained. And they taunted him, tormented him, dared him. They promised him they would make him forget. They promised they would take the pain away. They promised if he just took one sip, one drink, that they would make it better.

And AJ knew their lies, he knew their agenda. He had fallen for it time and time again but he told himself, not this time. He would beat this, he would finally put an end to the cycle and had he been stronger, he might have been able to.

The taunting, the tormenting, the daring, it all played in his head. The alcohol would take it all away. It would take away the hatred his brother felt him. It would take away the pity Elizabeth had for him. It would make AJ forget how Cameron was hurt by him and how Michael looked at him with love, but a fair amount of disdain and disappointment. It would take away AJ's fears of how Michael would look at him if he ever found out the truth. If only for a moment, it would make AJ forget and he desperately wanted, needed, to forget.

So AJ poured himself a glass, stared at it for what felt like hours, wrestling with one of the hardest decisions he might ever have to make. But ultimately the liquor was stronger than him. When he pushed against it, it pushed back harder. For every reason AJ knew he shouldn't, the vodka gave him two for why he should.

He spent years fighting the temptations, fighting the demons, but in that moment, he didn't stand a chance.

In a move he knew he would regret, AJ touched the glass to his lips allowing the alcohol to pour down his throat and it felt good. It felt like a release and one that he had desperately needed, so he poured another and another and before he knew it, there were empty bottles scattered across the floor and broken glass all over the room.

And there was AJ, passed out on the couch as just like that, years of sobriety had vanished, lost at the bottom of the bottle.

**A/N: So there we have it. What did you guys think of this chapter? Hit the reviews with your thoughts, comments, questions.**

**I know some people probably didn't like that AJ turned to the alcohol, but it is all part of his character development. I don't want him to be a weak character and going forward he won't be. This was a moment of weakness and in his shoes, it is hard to blame him. He has been fighting this battle for years and with everything going on, he felt lost and alone.**

**But with AJ falling back into despair, the question this chapter spurns is who will be the one to pull him out of it, once and for all? Also, will a drunken AJ perhaps reveal a long kept secret about a certain mystery identity? Or will our mystery man take advantage of AJ in his weakened state? Or will AJ come back stronger and ready to fight?**

**So this chapter took a look at AJ and really pulled into the depths of his soul and the pain that lives there. Next chapter, we get a little more insight into the pain Elizabeth has felt over the past eight years and you aren't going to want to miss it.**

**Until next time!**


	15. What Could Have Been Pt 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I rewrote it a couple times because I just didn't like how it kept turning out. I'm still not sure if I love it or not but in the grand scheme of things, this chapter is kind of unimportant (good for character stuff though) so I figured time to get on with the show. Because I know how desperately you guys want to know who the mystery man is.**

This is our first Jason/Liz solo chapter so expect a lot of pent up emotions from eight years to come out.

Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. I don't think I need to tell you how much I appreciate them :) So keep them coming! Please and thank you!

Jen: _Thanks for the review! I certainly hope the boys will be able to help AJ. Somebody has to right? I think there is wonderful potential now for AJ to start to set things right. Because sometimes even I forgot that when AJ left, he abandoned and left Michael too, just when the two were finally starting to develop a relationship. So how is Michael going to react to his father being back? Everybody has different reactions to everything and I'm excited to see his to AJ and to Jason._

The part about AJ denying his drinking is interesting because I see it in one of two ways. If AJ is going to make amends he needs to come clean or at the very least not hide it. He knows how it is going to make him look in Jason's eyes, but this is AJ's chance to finally become his brother's equal because everybody makes mistakes and Jason should know that.

AJ does need to forgive himself for the accident but as past GH has shown, no amount of rehab or counseling is going to make that happen. He doesn't believe his family ever forgave him for taking Jason away so he carries that burden as well. No, I think AJ's big moment is going to be when or if Jason forgives him, because as we learned a few chapters ago, he isn't as over it as he may have thought. And I think what happens with the boys has the potential to bring Jason and AJ closer or even farther apart. So we shall see!

-

After watching AJ break down in front of her eyes, Elizabeth became a woman on a mission. As much as she wanted to help AJ, she knew that right now he needed to figure things out on his own. The best way she could help him was to give him some good news and that is what she planned on doing.

It had been six hours since her boys had been taken into surgery. And she knew that sometimes operations could take a long time but she still felt uneasy not having heard anything. It made her think the worst and Elizabeth could not handle that. No, she had to know something, anything. Good or bad, anything was better than the feeling of not knowing.

So she headed back into the hospital intent on finding Patrick or Steven, but instead the first person she noticed was Jason and unfortunately for him, he became the victim of her not so misplaced anger.

"Did you follow me out here or something?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat surprised to see Jason right by the doors. "Or were you planning on leaving too?"

"Neither, I just, it's my son Elizabeth," Jason sighed. "I found out he was in an accident and then Cameron and the drunk driving and just, I needed some answers."

"Answers, you needed answers?" Elizabeth said angrily, that possibly the worst word he could have used. "Well I'm sorry Jason, but if anyone deserves answers, I don't think its you."

"Elizabeth, I'm," Jason began before Elizabeth interrupted.

"How about you give me some answers first," she demanded. "So lets start with the obvious one. Where the hell have you been the last eight years? You tell me you need some time to cool off and to process everything and I gladly give it to you. But then I find out cool off means sleep with Sam. And suddenly a few days turns into weeks, turns into months, turns into eight years not having heard from you once. Jason, you did what you promised me you would never do when we decided to tell Lucky the truth and despite the danger, I let you raise Jake. It was all I ever wanted and you convinced me what a wonderful father you could be. And you promised us you'd never leave, never let anyone hurt us. Well take a long look in the mirror Jason, because that is exactly what you did."

"I, I was trying," Jason paused as he couldn't come up with the words. Again, he wanted so badly to tell her that he was trying to keep true on that promise to protect them and that is why he stayed away. But with his mind still trying to figure out why the boys were in the hospital, the truth about the accident, now wasn't the time to bring back all of those memories. She, they, the focus had to be on the boys and keeping them safe. He would be damned if he missed eight years of a life with them all for nothing.

"Nothing to say?" Elizabeth questioned after seconds of his silence. "Yeah, how is that for your answers?"

Elizabeth could feel the tears coming on and long ago she had promised herself she was done crying over him. She decided she needed to walk away, so she did. She just didn't expect him to be right there, hand on her arm, pulling her back.

"Elizabeth wait," Jason said as turned her around to face him.

"What could you possibly want from me Jason?" she asked, her eyes threatening to expose all of the pain she had been in, missing him, waiting for him, loving him.

"I'm, I'm worried about AJ," Jason said, shocking both her and himself. Did those words really just come out of his mouth?

"You're worried about your brother?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. "Considering that it is your fault, what you said, being the reason why he left, I have no reason to believe you give a damn about AJ at all."

"My fault he left?" Jason questioned. Despite his new-found understanding of AJ's situation, he wasn't willing to give him that much credit and take that much blame. "AJ left because that is what he does. He can't handle tough situations. You're better off he isn't here."

"And there is the Jason I know and lo-" Elizabeth stopped, catching herself before she said something she couldn't take back. Instead she took a second to take a deep breath and then continued. "You know you are unbelievable Jason. I pleaded with you, outright begged you to let it go, to stop asking if Cameron was drunk or drinking but you wouldn't do it. You couldn't just let it go for now. You had to know what that was going to do to AJ. That is why I didn't want to tell you or him until the time was right. I knew that coping with what happened and how it happened would destroy him. And you, you didn't even care. You probably enjoyed it."

Jason sighed, recalling what he heard AJ say outside. "I suppose I was a little out of line," he conceded.

"Yeah maybe just a little," Elizabeth fired back, the perfect amount of sarcasm lacing her words. "He has never let go of that guilt for the accident and now, now he is reliving it and blaming himself and there is nothing I can do to make that better for him. And you, you just made it worse."

"That was never my intention," Jason sighed, wishing he hadn't been so harsh with AJ.

He always made it his point to go out of his way to attack AJ and this time was no different. Even as both of them were working to save and protect their family, Jason still belittled and condescended his older brother. He never felt he was worth anything, let alone to be someone that mattered to Elizabeth and her boys. Deep down that came more from jealousy than anything else but ever since the accident and everything that happened with Michael, Jason felt no reason to respect AJ or give him the time of day.

Maybe now he was regretting that just a little.

"And you just insinuate like father like son," Elizabeth continued almost venomously as all Jason could do was listen. "You don't know anything about my sons Jason, nothing. But just to show you how wrong you are about Cameron, I'll tell you. He lives with his brother, Michael, has for a few years now. The two are close and I'm just glad he has had that kind of positive influence and relationship. Things might be different if he didn't. But anyway, he's getting ready to go off to college next year. He got accepted to the University of Penn's acclaimed Wharton Business School. He wants to go into the family business, ELQ, with Michael. I am so proud of him. And yes Jason, he's told me he's had a few drinks at parties but he is honest about it and never tries to hide anything. We've talked about it too because he knows about AJ and Michael and the history. He is responsible and caring and such a great big brother. Aiden absolutely adores him and Cam is protective over Jake too even when he doesn't want him to be. And he is smart, Jason he is so smart and talented. He isn't reckless and has never been in an accident or in jail or drunk once in his life. He is a good kid. So to give you those answers you so desperately want Jason, no I do not believe he was drunk or under any sort of influence when the accident happened. I don't believe it at all."

Jason listened as Elizabeth spoke pridefully about her eldest son. Cameron had seemed like a wonderful kid and from Jason's memories of the boy, he really wasn't surprised. He had always known Cameron would grow up to be a fine young man and that he would be able to do anything he wanted. He had drive, ambition and determination and it seemed like all of that was coming together. The accident, it might have just been an abnormality.

After spending a few moments thinking about Cameron and his earlier accusations, Jason finally looked into Elizabeth's eyes and apologized for something he never should have said in the first place.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Cameron seems like a great kid and I, I never should have insinuated anything or assumed anything. I don't even know him."

"And whose fault is that?" Elizabeth questioned. "You know he looked up to you, loved you, called you dad. You knew all of that and you still left, left him and left Jake and you've never even bothered to tell me why, still."

"I know, I know," Jason sighed as he desperately wanted to come clean to Elizabeth about all of it, to make her understand. But he knew he couldn't. Just because AJ thought the threat was neutralized didn't mean anything. And as long as this man was still breathing, Jason knew he would never fully be free.

"Even if you couldn't trust me, you didn't have to take it out on the boys," Elizabeth replied. "Damn it Jason, Cameron was your nephew and even before you knew that, you loved him as your own. And then Jake, Jake was and is your own. And you just left him without so much as a goodbye. You abandoned your son after Lucky had done the same to the boys. How did you think that was going to make them feel? Jason, Cameron lost three fathers in the same year and Jake lost two in addition to losing his Uncle AJ, who you know he loved. Did you ever think about that? You and Lucky are as much to blame as AJ for how those boys turned out, growing up without a father. You know I am so proud of Cameron that he was able to overcome that. Maybe that is because he was older and had a better understanding. But Jake, you have no idea how hard it has been on him."

Jason could feel a knot forming in his stomach. As much as he claimed to miss his son, he realized that he really had no right to. But that didn't stop him from hurting for Jake as he listened to Elizabeth talk about how all of it was hard on him. Jason always knew this would be rough on the boys, but now that he was facing the reality of it, he didn't want to know how hard.

Elizabeth spoke so highly of Cameron and Jason could tell the older boy had found a way to cope with losing his fathers, but Jason had a sinking feeling that Jake hadn't managed the same way.

But still, he listened as Elizabeth talked about Cameron and he felt pride, the kind only a father could have. And that made him want to know more. He needed to know about Jake. No matter if it was good or bad and no matter how much it scared him to know, he needed to find out about his son.

So taking a deep breath, Jason dared to ask, "What is Jake like?"

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Elizabeth finally told Jason how she has felt about him leaving but he is still staying quiet when he has all of the answers she wants. Should Jason could clean to Elizabeth or is it too risky? I want to know what you guys think!**

**Until next time :)**


	16. What Could Have Been Pt 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks as always for the amazing reviews and for posing such intelligible questions and giving me ideas. I love it! But I actually got a little lost myself so I had to go back and make a cheat sheet of what happened so far so that all of the details match up haha. Maybe even for me, there are too many twists in this... Nah, just kidding :)**

_**Guest: **__Thanks for the review. I'm sorry you feel that way about Jason. I'm not trying to make him unlikeable, I'm just trying to present as it were, an impossible situation. Jason was told it wasn't safe to go back to his boys. And as much as he loves them, that has always come first for Jason._

And I'm sorry as a Jason fan that you don't like the story, but it is definitely not an anti-Jason story, I will say that to defend my fic. I see it more like this - that sometimes you have to make a character a little unlikeable in order to use your story to account for the redemption. If Jason hadn't left the boys for whatever reason, there really isn't much there to tell.

I like drama and suspense and twists in stories and from my perspective, having Jason do what he did and be who he is, was the way to accomplish that. He is flawed, like everyone else and if he knew there was a threat and hadn't stayed away and something had happened to the boys, Jason's character might be more likeable but he never would have forgiven himself. I do hope you read this and read until the end, but it is your choice.

Anyway, I do thank you for taking the time to review and share your thoughts.

**_Ajandlizfan:_**_ Hey thanks for the review and great to hear from you again! So glad you like the story!_

It will absolutely be explained and I'm thinking of doing a flashback chapter to recount when it happened and why it did. But to hold you off until then, Jason is taking in all of this information at once. He has tons of questions but since he hasn't exactly answered Liz's questions, he feels he can't ask his own. Not yet.

Cam and Michael are also going to have a very close relationship that was established shortly after Michael found out he was his brother. So Liz and Jason both would be more okay with the two living together.

_All will be explained soon! ;)_

_**Sammymammy: **__Thanks for the review! You asked for more, well here it is! Enjoy!_

_**Previously on TSOF:  
**__**  
But still, he listened as Elizabeth talked about Cameron and he felt pride, the kind only a father could have. And that made him want to know more. He needed to know about Jake. No matter if it was good or bad and no matter how much it scared him to know, he needed to find out about his son.**_

_**So taking a deep breath, Jason dared to ask, "What is Jake like?"**_

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she shook her head.

"You know, growing up I always pictured having kids and a family and I was lucky and blessed enough to get that. Well, to at least get the kid part," Elizabeth said. "But in all of those childhood dreams and visions of the future, never once did I imagine raising three boys with three different fathers by myself. Never once did I ever imagine that one of my son's fathers would be asking me what his boy is like. I guess I just always thought he, you, would know the answer to that question because you would have been around past his 8th birthday. I always thought I'd be telling perfect strangers as you stood my side, that Jake was just like his daddy or that he had his father's eyes and temperament. I'd gush proudly as you squeezed my hand only to add that he has his mother's smile and laugh."

"I remember," Jason said wistfully, memories of their happier times coming back to him. "I told you that when Jake was a baby. He had your smile, that beautiful, perfect smile and his laugh, I can't tell you how much I loved that laugh."

"Yeah," Elizabeth managed to say as she choked back tears. "But that was a long time ago. Now when I meet someone and tell them about my three boys and they ask what they are like, I can't help but fight back tears that threaten to fall. Tears of pride when I talk about Cameron and his scholarship, Jake and his school records for football, Aiden and his incredible insight and curiosity at such a young age. I watch as people smile and tell me how wonderful my boys seem. And I smile back and say that they are. But then it hits me. It hits me that when I tell people about the boys, it is just superficial information. So I look to my side and there is Nikolas and I squeeze his hand as I add that Aiden has the Cassadine nose. And Nikolas smiles back at me, saying at least he didn't get the Cassadine eyebrows. We share a laugh as people smile, easily able to sense our pride."

"That sounds great," Jason said weakly, knowing deep down that he and even AJ should have been a part of those moments. But then it hit him. "I thought Lucky was Aiden's father."

"I'm not going to explain that to you," Elizabeth said simply, really not in the mood to again flesh out the story behind Aiden's conception, birth and of course the paternity tests. "All that matters is that his father has been there for him as he grows up."

Jason was hurt by what she said, but it wasn't as if he could deny it. Because it was true. Aiden had his father but Jake and Cameron didn't.

He thought about all of the moments in his son's life that he missed. Holidays, birthdays, first days of school. He missed all of that and so did AJ. They both missed their sons growing up and there was no getting that time back.

Both of them and Nikolas should have been there for football games and awards ceremonies, dances and graduations. Jason knew this, what he should have done for Jake, because that is what a father does. And that is what he was doing for Danny.

In every way that a son needed father, Jason was that for Danny but for Jake the only word that could describe his relationship to his oldest son was 'absent'. It was sickening to Jason, the man who fought so hard to prove to her that he could be a father to Jake, but worst of all was that he knew Elizabeth thought of him the same way, as nothing more than an absentee, deadbeat father.

Oh how he wanted to prove her wrong, but it wasn't the time. He still didn't know if her and the boys were safe and until he knew that for a fact, he promised himself and made AJ promise, that they would keep quiet.

"Anyway," Elizabeth finally replied, continuing to hide her tears from Jason. "But then it all goes downhill. Almost everyone looks at Nikolas and pictures of Aiden and can see the resemblance. So then naturally, I get asked to see pictures of Cameron and Jake and I happily oblige. But I can see it in their faces as they look at the pictures and at Nikolas. The resemblance isn't there so as kindly as they can, people will ask me if my other sons look like their fathers."

"What do you say?" Jason asked, hating that this is what it has come to, hating what he saw in her eyes in that moment.

"Nothing," Elizabeth replied as she paused to take a breath. "I say nothing because my mouth is paralyzed with fear and desperation. I mean what can I say? People already look at the pictures and see the similarities between Cameron and Jake. How do I tell complete strangers I have three kids with three different fathers? And I know they are going to ask where Cameron and Jake's fathers are. What do I say to that? How do I explain that Cameron and Jake don't know their fathers and haven't since they were little kids?"

Elizabeth let out a deep sigh as she watched Jason. He didn't have much of a reaction. He just stared at her, taking in her every word as if waiting for her to finish so that he could utter another, at least in her book, meaningless apology.

Continuing to look at him, Elizabeth somehow found the strength to continue as she thought about the one person that had helped her get through it.

"But then Nikolas squeezes my hand and I look at him intently," Elizabeth says. "He tells me with a simple nod that it is okay, to say what I need to say, to know that he will be there. And I nod back at him with renewed confidence. I fight back the tears as I think about you and AJ. But then after a deep breath, I smile as if nothing was on my mind. I answer yes, saying that both boys are very much like their fathers. I point to the picture of Cameron and as I push memories of AJ's face the day he learned the truth out of my mind, I say that Cam has AJ's blonde hair and his smile. I also explain that AJ was involved in business and that is what Cameron wants to do. I tell them, complete strangers mind you, that Cameron plans to get involved in the family business with his father's son and a good family friend. And then I watch the reactions. And it seems okay because people seem to understand why Cameron's father is not around as they think it is because of his other son. It starts to make sense but for strangers, questions remain. And then Jason, nine times out of ten I get asked the most painful question of all as someone says, 'Is Jake like AJ too?'"

"Why would people think AJ is Jake's father?" Jason asked, almost defensively. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that but once it was said, there was no taking it back.

Elizabeth who had once again turned away, whipped back around to face Jason.

She couldn't believe that after all she said, that stupid little question was all he focused on. She tried to remain calm but at this point he had pushed all of her buttons and with worry still on her mind about the boys, she exploded with anger.

"Geez I don't know Jason," Elizabeth began condescendingly. "Maybe it is because most normal people don't think that a woman would have three children with three different fathers? Maybe it is because that is what people today consider a slut? And a woman who gushes about her boys while standing next to her boyfriend can't be a slut right? But I see it in the back of their minds. When I say the words, 'AJ isn't Jake's father,' I can tell people are judging. They look at Nikolas almost sympathetically, almost as if to see him as just the latest conquest and to think amongst themselves, how long until he is out of the picture? How long until she has a new man and a new baby? So maybe that is why Jason. Maybe people want to see me as a better person than I am, to believe that Cameron and Jake are brothers from my ex and that Aiden is the son of my boyfriend, the last man I plan on being involved with. That is a lot better after all."

For a man who spent a good part of his life behind the barrel of a gun, shot and left to die, faced with unspeakable situations and never fearing his life, Jason couldn't remember a time he was so devoid of courage as he was right then. He felt so cowardly but he couldn't look into Elizabeth's eyes. But at the same time he couldn't look away and immediately he regretted it because all he could see was how broken they were, how empty and lifeless they looked.

He felt so stupid.

How could he have not understood, how could he have not considered what this would have been like for her, for her sons, for their son?

Sure, she had lied to him but she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve the harsh responses from people who saw a woman with three sons by three different fathers. And for a time, three fathers that had all been absent from her and their sons' lives.

Was keeping her out of the loop all of these years really worth all of that pain? Jason wasn't so sure anymore. He may have protected his family physically but at what expense? Because he certainly hadn't protected their hearts.

He felt sick to his stomach.

Each word, each thought, it felt like a dagger into his heart.

He could willingly admit that the time apart and life dedicated to secrets had destroyed their relationship and that maybe because of his life, they were never meant to be in the first place, but he could never admit this. Part of him had known it all along but he would deny it to his grave.

He did not want to face the fact that he was the reason for Elizabeth's pain and suffering. Because even though they had parted ways, he knew he would never stop loving her, caring about her and wanting to protect her. And never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would be the one to hurt her the way he did.

But as he listened to her stories, her talk of the boys and their fathers and her encounters with well-meaning but uneducated strangers, Jason couldn't deny it anymore.

He was standing in front of his reality, forced to see her face, her eyes, the depths of her heart.

It had once been a place of safety, a place that she had let him into despite her mind telling her not to. Her heart had learned to trust him but now, he could tell that was no more. That heart, his trust, both had betrayed her and had failed her. He could see it in her eyes. He could see what he had done and no matter where he went, no longer could he deny his role in all of it.

It was all to protect the boys but did it really happen that way? The more Jason thought about it, the more he seemed to think it was all wrong. Elizabeth and the boys, sure they were alive, but were they really protected, were they really safe and happy?

Or was the threat, just that. As soon as Jason learned the identity of the mystery man AJ encountered in rehab, he immediately knew why he would want to hurt him. After all, the two had a very contentious and tumultuous past. Jason hated the man and the feeling was undoubtedly mutual.

But Elizabeth and the boys? It just didn't make sense to him. Why would he have wanted to hurt them? He knew the man could be sadistic but this? The more Jason played it out, the more he started to think this was just more for the trap. Did he fall for it exactly as planned?

He would never know if Elizabeth and the boys were ever in any real danger but he never would have taken that risk. And he knew AJ wouldn't have either.

Jason sighed because he knew he did what he needed to do. Protecting the mother of his children and his boys was the most important thing. He hated how it affected them, but at least they were alive. Maybe they would thank him for that later.

"Elizabeth, I," Jason's heart broke as his voice displayed his emotion, finally speaking after settling the thoughts in his mind.

He had no words. An apology at this point would have come off as a response to guilt and not a true show of sorrow because he still couldn't tell her the truth. So he just stood there, looking at her, and found himself lost for words.

He had once been her hero, her best friend, her savior. He had once been able to comfort her without words but now, now he knew nothing he said or did would make this better.

So in his best judgment he decided not to say anything because at least then he couldn't make it worse.


	17. What Could Have Been Pt 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. They have given me a lot to think about and lot of new ideas for some pretty twistworthy developments. This is the third and final part to the Liz/Jason confrontation chapter so hope you guys like it as much as the first two. Although it is not going to grant me any favors with the diehard Jason fans reading this...**

**All I can say to you guys is that Jason isn't a bad guy. He may come off as one but he is just someone who has made a lot of mistakes. And the further this story delves in, the more it is becoming clear to Jason just how badly he has screwed up. He will have his chance to make it right as will AJ, but there are some bumps along the way. If you are in for the ride, great. I do think Jason fans will like how it turns out. If not, that's okay too. I thank you for giving this story a shot, even if you did end up disappointed as the result. It wasn't my intention but when you write something, you go in with the knowledge that you aren't going to please everybody. I write what I want to write and you read what you want to read. Simple as that.**

**_Guest: _**_I really do apologize that you were disappointed. In the summary though I did make it clear that Jason had left his son. You chose to read it off of that premise I can only assume at least in some part. I made it clear in the first chapter that Jason had left after he had raised the boys and he and Liz were engaged, etc. Because I wanted to avoid people reading under false pretenses. So again, I am sorry if this was the case._

_I am still going to say that this is a Jason story. He is the focal point of what happened in the past and in the present and of course in what is yet to come. As I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, he is not perfect. He has made a lot of mistakes. But this story is not just about Jason, it is about the impact his leaving has had. And in order to develop a story like that around the boys, the other main characters, Jason had to come off as a deadbeat. I wouldn't say that this is a negative read for Jason fans. I mean maybe at the onset, but there is so much more to the story and his character, that I don't think they will be disappointed. And if they are, sometimes it happens._

_You choose to read a book and sometimes you don't like how it ends. Maybe that makes you want to write a different story yourself. So this is me saying that. I thought GH had missed opportunities so wrote my own account. If you don't like it, I would encourage you to do the same. Use my ideas but give it a more "positive" Jason spin, I don't care, I've done it before. Everybody has their own interpretation of how to do something, I welcome yours and would love to read how you would have done this framework differently._

_Thank you though for taking time to review._

_**samymammy:**__ haha, yeah that seems to be a popular opinion these days. Someone should talk some sense into him though. Maybe Michael? I still have some stuff coming up for when Jason and Michael finally encounter each other after all these years. And since Michael has kind of made himself Liz's great protector, I certainly wouldn't expect he would respond kindly to all of this. And of course, he is going to have his own reasons to be angry with Jason._

_I'm glad that you are willing to wait a while to hopefully get what you want out this story. And believe me, I am trying my best! As for your theory, that is interesting. And it would make sense. If Nik wanted Liz and the boys all to himself, the best way would be to take Jason and AJ out of the picture. But I'll say this, while I did consider giving Nik a role in all of this, I've come up with another character that might fit the bill just a little better. But no more out of me, you'll have to wait and see for that one :)_

_Thanks for the review!_

**And now, back to our story:**

For the first time that day, Elizabeth just stared at Jason.

She felt that his eyes were looking directly into hers and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't look away. She needed him to see the pain, not for her but for Jake. She needed him to realize that a son grew up without a father. She needed him to know that for as devastating it was to her, it was unspeakably worse for her, their, son.

Thinking about everything, she remembered she hadn't answered his question. He asked what Jake was like. And as much as she felt no loyalty to the Jason that stood in front of her, she couldn't help but think of the Jason of her youth. The Jason she had learned to trust beyond all else, the Jason she loved with a part of her that she didn't even think was possible.

That Jason loved Jake and spent every waking moment he could trying to prove to her that he could be a father. She had given that Jason a chance back then and he had proved her right. And for five years, that Jason was a wonderful father.

"I don't care about self-preservation," Elizabeth began as she continued to look at Jason and to allow herself to feel for him, even if she knew she shouldn't. "I haven't for a while. So when I get asked if Jake looks like AJ, I laugh. I don't know how I do it Jason but I laugh. Pushing back memories of you and me and the day you left and the look on your face when I told you about the lie, I actually laugh and say, 'Jake and Cameron do look a lot alike but that is because AJ is Jake's uncle.' And people look at me like I have two heads so I further explain that I became involved with Jake's father, AJ's brother, later in life but that I had been friends with AJ since we were very young. Then without waiting for the question I know is coming, I smile and say that out of all of my boys, Jake reminds me the most of his father. It is painful to say it Jason, to even think it because of the fact that you aren't around, but it is true. I can't look at your son without seeing a spitting image. I tell them, anyone who asks, that Jake has his father's hair, his skin, his nose, his ears, his temperament and most importantly his eyes. So many people have always told me that Jake has the most beautiful blue eyes and I weakly smile before telling them that he has his father's eyes, the eyes that for years held the key to my heart," Elizabeth paused shortly before continuing,

"And then just like it began it is over. The complete strangers or long lost acquaintances smile and tell me I have three beautiful boys," Elizabeth said before taking a chance to collect her thoughts. "So you asked me what our son, your son, is like and that is your answer. In every way that matters, he is just like you. His physical features, yours in every way. His temperament is calm and quiet yet he can get easily upset and sometimes reacts quickly out of those emotions. Sometimes I think that is because of the anger he carries because of growing up without a father. He is talented and smart, noble and trustworthy, kind and with a heart of gold. He just stumbles sometimes and has a lot pent up, a lot he can't or won't share. On the plus side, to my knowledge he has never picked up a gun. He's gotten into fights and has gotten drunk a few times to my knowledge, even once landed up in the PCPD. But I know there is a lot he won't let me in on, a lot of his pain and his demons. But he talks to Michael or at least he used to, which at least helps a little. He tries to make him understand that his father isn't such a bad guy, that he wasn't always. But Jake doesn't see it."

Elizabeth sighed, taking another few seconds to collect her thoughts before saying something she knew would strike Jason.

"Maybe it is for the best that he says he doesn't remember you," she said, not to hurt him but to speak how she felt. "I can only think and hope your absence doesn't hurt him as much because I know there is a difference in what he says and what he feels. But he does miss having a father. Nikolas is wonderful to him and loves him incredibly but I can see something is missing and I can see it in how Jake responds to Nikolas. He is cold to him and it breaks my heart because he is only like that because he sees what Nikolas is to Aiden, what those two had that he never got to have with his own father. Oh yeah, you asked earlier so I guess you should know, Nikolas is Aiden's father. It is a long story but that is all that matters. And as soon as he found out, he came back. Unlike AJ who fled and you who had your son and just left him, Nikolas has been a wonderful father."

Again, Elizabeth stopped, realizing she had started to get heated and get a little bit off track.

"But it's not about Nikolas, it is about Jake," she said refocusing hoping to finally make him understand the severity of his decisions. "He wants that relationship with someone else Jason. He wants that relationship with you. But as the years went by and you never called, never wrote, never visited, Jake's smile grew a little dimmer, his spirit a little darker. He gave up on illusions of ever having a father, a biological one that is. But that doesn't mean he doesn't know your name, or know who you are or know you have your own family, your other kids. In fact, your family, the Quartermaines that is, they are wonderful and are still a big part of his life. He calls Monica his grandmother now and started spending time with his cousins too. You wouldn't know this but Dillon moved back to town. And he has become like a brother to Jake. And having Dillon in his life has been so instrumental. In fact your whole family, even and most surprisingly Tracy, have been wonderful. They took care of him when I couldn't. And I know your mom hated me for keeping Cameron from them and from AJ but it didn't matter because those boys are her grandsons and she loves them. Because you know what? Despite what I did, your family never turned their back on the boys like you and AJ did. Both of you can say what you want about the Quartermaines, but all of them, specifically Michael and Dillon, have been more like fathers to the boys than just relatives. But it still doesn't make up for their biological fathers being gone, off doing who knows what, keeping secrets and making decisions that affect the boys without taking two seconds to think how the affect is going to impact their lives.

Jason didn't know what to do.

There were no words to describe how her words made him feel, nothing. All of it was what he never wanted to hear. He didn't want other people, family or not, raising his sons. No, he was supposed to do that. He knew he was to blame for it working out that way, but it didn't make hearing it any less hard.

It was never supposed to be like this.

"Elizabeth, I, I'm," Jason sighed, again unable to utter something, anything.

"Its fine," Elizabeth said, all of her tears and emotions gone from the day from hell that had not yet ended. "In fact, I should, I mean I wanted to wait until I got news, any news on the condition, but since that doesn't seem like it is going to happen anytime soon, I should call your family, let them know. And maybe you, maybe you should go find a place to spend the night. Or not. I know Sam and Danny are probably going to wonder where you are so you don't have to stay. I'll have someone call you when I get news. You don't have to be here but at least you'll know what is going on with your son. That is if you even care."

Jason's face was blank and his body frozen.

He sat and watched Elizabeth, devoid of tears at this point, walk out of the waiting room to make the phone call. He had wanted to say something, anything to her. But he couldn't. He had just looked into her eyes and he was completely lost for words.

Had he been able to speak or even to move, he would have grabbed her arms and kept her from leaving. He would have profusely, up-and-down, said it until his face was blue, apologized to her until she believed it. Apologized for leaving Jake without a father, apologized for hurting her in any way. He would have made her believe that he didn't blame her anymore because they all had made and would continue to make mistakes.

But most importantly he would have grabbed her tightly and kissed her on the forehead and would have promised her that everything was going to be okay. He would have soothed her saying that everything was going to be different now. That he was here and this time, wasn't going anywhere. He would have promised her that, promised her that anything she or Jake needed, he would be there.

And he would have looked her in the eyes so perfectly, so genuinely, so remarkably, the way he used to and would have said to her that not only was she wrong and that he did have to be there but that more than that, he wanted to be there, he needed to be there.

Not anymore would he stay away, he would have said, never being so honest about anything else in his life.

He would have told her that he was going to make things right for all of them so that they could be a family. He was going to promise her happiness and never plan on breaking that promise.

Whatever it takes, he would have said.

But he didn't, couldn't, hadn't been able to say any of that. He hadn't been able to say anything once he saw the darkness in her eyes, a result of broken trust. Anything he said, tried to do, he couldn't. He wouldn't dare break her heart again.

And he knew that if he promised her something, anything, that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he broke it. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't make any promises. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever be able to make a promise to anyone, especially her, ever again, because of that fear and because he had let her down so many times in the past eight years.

So as it was, he said nothing and did nothing as he watched her walk away.

**A/N: Jason is finally seeing just how much his absence has caused. He thought he was keeping his family safe, but was he really? Because it seems like they ended up getting hurt even worse. He has a lot to consider and a lot to rethink. So the big question is, now what?**

**Also, we are getting oh so close to one of your questions being answered. Earlier I mentioned that Jason and AJ's interactions with the mystery man led to an unintended casualty. It is a GH character and one both had known and one who's death has a major impact.**

**So, any guesses?**


	18. Without a Father

**A/N: Hey guys – sorry this chapter is late! I wrote it, rewrote it, tinkered with it. I'm still not sure how much I like it but I had to get a new chapter up, so here it is. Thanks so much for the continued reviews and support too! Hope you guys like the chapter and the story. And pay attention, because there is a big reveal in this chapter that might help with the guessing of the mystery man...**

**_tish tosh: _**_Thanks for the review! I appreciate that really and am so glad you are enjoying the story. It definitely is complex and that is how I enjoy writing. I like for there to be a lot going on with a lot of mini storylines to go along with the driving one. What you said about Jason and the hero worship is interesting. In large part I agree. He was no saint on the show and he is no saint in this story. As it turns out though, it just makes him seem worse because of the circumstances. And I'm glad you like Michael too. He is one of my favorite characters and I see so much potential for him. I'm glad I got to write my version of that in this story. Thanks for reading!_

Every five minutes Michael checked his phone and every five minutes nothing changed.

He was waiting for a text, a call, anything from Liz regarding Cam and Jake but nothing came. It made him start to worry. It had been hours since the boys first went into surgery and he knew they should have been in post-op right now. And the only reason he could think as to why nobody told Liz they were was because something went wrong.

Michael tried to get that thought out of his mind but he never had been good with being patient. So he checked his phone again, still nothing.

He had tried calling Elizabeth but all he got was her voicemail. He figured she must have turned her phone off or something. He hoped she had taken the time to get some sleep, but he knew this wasn't the case because he hadn't been able to sleep either.

In fact as he looked at his watch, he wasn't surprised that it read 4:25 AM. What he was surprised at though was the fact that at nearly 4:30 in the morning, he was outside of the Quartermaine estate not really sure how he had gotten there or why he was there in the first place.

For whatever reason after his ELQ board meeting with Dillon, Michael decided to go for a drive. He needed to clear his head and in doing so, he ended up at the Quartermaines.

It was probably the last place he had expected to be, but when he walked the grounds, there was something unusually calming about being there. He thought about going inside but at 4 AM, he didn't want to wake anybody up.

So instead he decided to spend some time in his great-grandmother's rose garden, a place he had been drawn to for quite a while now because of its serenity and calming effect. In fact, when Michael remembered all of the good memories he had in taking Jake and Cameron to the garden when they were young, he wasn't so surprised anymore why he had ended up there after all.

Michael remained in the garden for a few more minutes before he was startled by the buzzing of his phone. Noticing the familiar number, he immediately answered Elizabeth's call.

"Any news yet?" he asked.

"Its not good," Elizabeth replied sadly. "Both Jake and Cameron are out of surgery but they haven't woken up yet.""Is that normal?" Michael asked tentatively.

"It happens sometimes yes," Elizabeth said, hating in that moment just how much her medical knowledge was fearfully informing the situation. "But if it lasts too long, there is a danger zone. I don't even want to think about it but I can't ignore the fact that I am a nurse and I've seen this happen far too many times and I've seen it end badly Michael."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Michael responded, wishing he was back at the hospital with her. "Jake and Cameron, they are going to be fine. I came to the house and sat in Lila's rose garden. She's going to take good care of them I know it."

"I appreciate that Michael," Elizabeth smiled. "Your great-grandmother was a wonderful woman. I just wish she would have been able to know you and the boys. I would like to think she would have been proud."

"As much as I wish Jake and Cam and I could have known our great-grandmother, it would have killed her to see Jason and AJ become the people they did and leave the boys the way they did," Michael said honestly. "Maybe it is better she and Edward weren't here to see that."

"Maybe you are right but I can't help but think that Lila would have known exactly what to do and would know exactly what to say," Elizabeth thought. "She had that calming effect on people. You are a lot like her in that aspect, you know that Michael?"

"Thanks," Michael responded. He had gotten that comparison before but he was never sure, especially now, if he believed it. He had heard all of these wonderful things about his great-grandmother and even at his best days, Michael never believed he was anywhere close to being the person Lila was.

"I'm serious Michael," Elizabeth said, sensing the doubt in his voice. "Your great-grandmother would be so unbelievably proud of you. Without you, I honestly don't think I'd be able to get through all of this, especially with Jason and your dad."

"Jason and AJ?" Michael questioned. "Are they at the hospital? Liz, did they cause you any problems. You would tell me if they did right?"

"Of course Michael," Elizabeth said nervously, almost immediately regretting even mentioning their names. She knew now that Michael was going to worry about her and that was the last thing he would need. Especially when she told him the real reason why she had called.

"But this isn't about Jason and what he said and did at the hospital," Elizabeth continued. "That I could handle. Its your dad, AJ, that I'm worried about. He and Jason sort of got into it and when AJ found out about Cam and the accident, Michael, I've never seen him so broken. Even when he lost ELQ, it was never that bad. He just, he recounted the accident he caused so many years ago and I could tell his heart was breaking for the boys. I tried to stop him, but he left the hospital and I have no idea where he went or where he was going. But when he left, he seemed so distraught. Maybe this is crazy Michael, but I'm worried about him and I was wondering if you had seen or talked to him."

"Honestly Liz, I didn't even know he came back definitely," Michael said a little more bitter than he had intended to. "I left him a voicemail, didn't even talk to him about Cam when I called. In fact, I haven't talked to him in two years."

"Michael I'm sorry, I didn't, I wasn't even thinking," Elizabeth sighed, mentally cursing herself for forgetting just how much AJ and Michael's relationship had deteriorated over the past few years.

"It's whatever," Michael responded, more so to get Elizabeth's focus and concern off of him. He knew that she was well aware of everything regarding him and AJ and it didn't make sense for that to be brought up and discussed now.

"It's not whatever Michael," Elizabeth continued to try to apologize. "I know just how hard it was on you when Sonny died and with everything going on with AJ at the same time and,"

"Elizabeth, can we just not, can we not talk about this right now?" Michael interrupted her. "You don't need to worry about me or my dad or AJ or any of that. Maybe AJ went back to the house. I didn't go inside because I didn't want to wake up anybody but I'll check. I don't think he would have had anywhere else to go anyway."

"Okay," Elizabeth said simply, not wanting to upset Michael any further. "Call me when you find him?"

"I can do that," Michael said. "And you let me know if anything changes with the boys."

"Absolutely," Elizabeth said softly. "And Michael for what its worth, your father, Sonny, I know he would be proud of you too. He was always good to me and the boys and a lot of that is because of you. And I know your relationship deteriorated a little bit toward the end, but he never held that against you. He loved you, I'm sure of it and nothing you did or nothing Morgan did could ever change that."

"I know all of that but I can't help but feel like I failed him," Michael confessed. "He was shot and killed in cold blood and I think I always knew that was a possibility because of what he did but I just, I wished I had made peace with him. I spent all of that time trying to figure out why AJ was gone and why he would leave when and how he did. I wasted that time being angry at Sonny for keeping Morgan's secret. I miss him."

"Sonny or AJ?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sonny," Michael affirmed. "After all, how can I miss someone that isn't even physically gone? I'm sorry, I didn't mean, this wasn't supposed to happen. It isn't about me, it is about taking care of you and the boys."

"You've always taken care of me," Elizabeth reminded him. "This is my turn to take care of you. Please don't blame yourself for Sonny's death, promise me you won't."

"I'll let you know if I find AJ," Michael responded, unable to make that promise.

"I love you Michael," Elizabeth said.

"Love you too Liz," Michael responded.

Taking a deep sigh that in no way resembled relief, Michael hung up his phone and walked out of the rose garden. He didn't really expect to find AJ at the house and honestly didn't fully understand why Elizabeth cared so much about finding him. But he had promised her he would at least look and he was not able to break that promise.

So without expecting anything, Michael walked up to the front door of the Quartermaine estate. As he reached for where he knew the spare key was, Michael noticed something odd as the door was already creaked open.

With a bit of trepidation and caution, Michael slowly walked into the house. Initially, nothing really seemed amiss or different. Nothing was missing and everything looked to be in order. Michael started to walk through the foyer when he felt something, a crunch, underneath his foot.

He leaned down and picked up the item under his foot. It was a small shard of broken glass. Michael decided to head toward the stairs before noticing yet another piece of glass on the floor. He followed the trail and was not too pleased by the sight that was waiting for him in the main room.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of that chapter and the big news. I know some of you wanted Sam to be the one killed, but no, it was Sonny. So now that we know he is the casualty of the Jason/AJ/ mystery man war, how is Michael going to react when he learns the truth? Was it an accident or did the mystery man really want Sonny dead? And of course, now we have to consider, which former or current GH character would have wanted to hurt Sonny, get revenge, even if he didn't want to kill him? If you can answer that, you will be so much closer to figuring out the mystery man.**

**Hope you all review with your thoughts. Until next time!**


	19. Michael's Flashback

**A/N – Hey guys! Thanks as always for the great reviews. I don't need to tell you how much I love interacting with you guys and hearing your thoughts but I will anyway. I love it and you guys have hit me with so many things to think about and ideas, I'm really loving it.**

**This is kind of a cheap filler chapter but it is important nonetheless because if you pay close enough attention, there is a really good clue of who the mystery man might be. So after you read the chapter let me know any new guesses you might have!**

**_jen:_**_ Thanks for the review! So you think Jason killed Sonny? Hmm, that is certainly a possibility. But why would Jason have wanted Sonny dead? Is it possible Sonny knew more than he let on about the mystery man? Did he have an involvement? This chapter will answer some of those questions. As for the mystery man, I'd love to hear any guesses, whether crazy or typical, you might have!_

Michael was very hesitant to walk into the room. He knew the likely situation: that AJ had gotten drunk and completely trashed the place; but he couldn't get the worse possible thoughts out of his mind. The closer he walked into the room, the deeper his subconscious went into the past and the more his fears started to creep in.

And then, upon seeing AJ's body on the floor, Michael froze. Because it wasn't so long ago that he was confronted with a similar situation of finding the body of a father on the floor. And as he couldn't escape the memories he thought he pushed away for good, flooding unceasingly back into his mind, Michael hoped and prayed that history wasn't repeating itself and that a killer hadn't struck again.

_Two years ago..._

"Hey dad, are you home? Mom told me you were visiting Mike," Michael called as he knocked on the door of his grandfather's house. "Come on open up, I really need to talk to you Sonny."

Michael tensed a bit as he heard that word come out of his mouth. It wasn't the first time he had used it as in fact he had taken to calling his adoptive father by name for a few months.

It all started once he found out the truth, the lies that Sonny told, the secret he kept from him about the girl he loved. He could understand his father's desire to placate Morgan but it just confirmed something Michael had started to fear. And rather than stand by as Morgan pushed him out of their father's life, Michael decided it was best for everybody if he stopped calling Sonny dad, at least when Morgan was around.

But this time was different though. Michael was alone, no sign of Morgan anywhere. And yet he called his father Sonny. The more Michael began to over-think it the more he realized, his subconscious was telling him something. And the truth was that Sonny hadn't been his father ever since Michael found out the lengths he went to in order to put Morgan first.

Michael wasn't jealous and he wasn't even really mad at Sonny. It just made him realize that Morgan was Sonny's biologically and that when it came down to it, biology seemed to trumped all else. At least it was supposed to, but in Michael's experience, that biology had done nothing but give him false hopes.

And when he saw his brother with their father, Michael couldn't help but feel that something was missing. He wasn't able to have the relationship with Sonny that he used to and things had become awkward. Never in a million years would Michael have thought that this is how it would be.

But there he was, standing outside the doorstep, not really sure how he was going to say it.

He felt lost and had been ever since AJ left. The dominoes that fell with Morgan and Sonny only exacerbated those feelings. He had no home, no family, no father. He pushed his father away but Michael would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt that Sonny so willingly allowed himself to be pushed. He didn't fight for him and when it came down to it, all Michael needed was someone to want him, to fight for him and Sonny wasn't it.

Still, there was no easy way for him to do this, no easy way to tell him.

This was the man who took him in as child, called him his son and raised him as his own. This was the man who provided for him, protected him and made him never want for anything. He owed a great deal of who he was to Sonny and he would never forget that.

But deep down he knew it and Morgan so venemously reminded him of it: he wasn't a Corinthos. Morgan, Kristina, Dante, they were Corinthos'. They were of Sonny's blood and DNA and the more Michael thought about it, the more he realized in their own way, each of his siblings was just like their dad.

He wasn't.

Sonny had jet black hair which he passed down to each of his three biological kids. Michael however, had blond hair, the dominant trait of a Quartermaine male. In fact, as his great-grandfather and grandmother took to reminding him, he looked so much like AJ, a spitting image in fact of his father and his grandfather.

Alan James Quartermaine.

That was who he should have been named after. He should have been Alan James Quartermaine III and he guessed that if AJ had known he was his at his birth, that he would have been. But instead he was named after Jason's best friend and his eventual father, Michael Corinthos Jr.

It was a name that he used for over 20 years but when it came down to it, it was a name that was never really his to have. That should have been reserved for Sonny's first biological son. But Dante never knew Sonny was his father until later so he was never going to bare his name.

No, the son Michael was referring to was Morgan.

Michael always knew that Morgan was the real Michael Corinthos III and he knew how much it had started to aggravate his brother that he didn't have the name. And while Michael couldn't do anything about that, he could do what he should have done years ago and change his last name.

So that was what he came to tell Sonny. Michael wanted him to know from him before he heard it elsewhere. He wanted him to know that he had decided to take his given name, the name his family would have wanted him to have, the Quartermaine name. He had to make Sonny understand that he wasn't doing it for AJ, not even a little bit, but for himself. He needed to do this and he just hoped Sonny would accept it.

"Sonny, dad, the car is out front and Max said you were inside." Michael started to beat on the door but soon realized that it wasn't locked. The harder he hit the wooden frame, the more it creaked. And it continued to do so until the door was fully open.

Michael slowly walked in. "Dad, grandpa Mike," he called. "Anybody home, da-"

It was then that Michael saw it. He immediately rushed to Sonny's side as he saw the pool of blood oozing from his chest. Sonny had been shot.

"Dad, hey dad, wake up," Michael yelled as he quickly took his jacket off and used it to try to stop the bleeding. It was no use though as no matter how much pressure Michael applied to the wound, Sonny kept bleeding. He started to panic. His hands were shaking as he pulled out his phone to dial 9-1-1.

"Dad you've got to stay with me okay," Michael said as he waited for Sonny to open his eyes or say something. He found a faint pulse but he could tell Sonny's heart rate was slowing. His father was dying in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. "Damn it Sonny, open your eyes. You can't die on me. Dad please, dad, I need you. I love you."

"Michael," Sonny said faintly as he opened his eyes.

"I'm here dad, I'm here," Michael promised as he grabbed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Michael," Sonny repeated, a small smile gracing his face. "I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud I could call you my son."

"I am your son," Michael said, meaning every word. "I'm always going to be your son and you're always going to be my dad."

"We both know I should have tried harder," Sonny continued, literally pulling all of his remaining energy just to speak. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I never meant for you to feel like I loved you any less than Morgan. I don't Michael. You are my son and I love you."

"I love you too dad, so so much," Michael said as tears started to fill his eyes. "You've always been my father and I just wished I had realized that sooner. I wasted all of this time trying to make things right with AJ when you were right in front of me. You raised me, you called me your son. You are the only father I ever needed. I'm so sorry it wasn't enough."

"You deserved the right to know AJ," Sonny said, stunning Michael a bit.

At the same time, Michael knew this was it and he couldn't fight back the tears. The only reason Sonny would have made that confession or concession was if he was dying. And Michael just wasn't ready to accept that yet.

"Your mother and I never should have taken that away from you as a baby," Sonny continued. "As much as AJ is a screw-up and a waste of space, you are his son and I robbed you of knowing him as a child. But you have to know Michael, I'm not sorry I did what I did and while a boy deserves to know his father, I would do it again in a heartbeat. I don't regret it for one day because it allowed me to have a son so smart and talented and loving as you. My pride and joy, my namesake, my son, Michael Corinthos III."

"Michael Corinthos III," Michael repeated, wondering in that moment why he ever thought of changing that.

"Michael Corinthos III," Sonny repeated before he started to cough and Michael noticed the stream of blood coming out of his mouth. He was bleeding internally. This was it. This was his goodbye.

"Save your strength dad, the ambulance is on its way," Michael tried.

"Michael, you need to protect them," Sonny said rather ominously, knowing that he needed to get this information to Michael before he died. "Jason and AJ, they would want you to. And they are your family. Don't let him take that away."

"Don't let who take what?" Michael asked confused as he noticed Sonny's eyes once again close. "No dad, you can't do this. Who am I supposed to protect? The boys? Mom, Morgan, Joss? Kristina? Sonny please, help me,"

"The girls, my daughter and my niece, its not their fault and my nephew Spencer, he won't touch them, he's not after them, but they still need protection," Sonny said as he briefly opened his eyes.

Now that he knew exactly who had been after him, he needed to tell Michael as much as he could so that he could protect the family. The man had killed Sonny so he knew it was only a matter of time before his plans changed and he went after his children too.

"Morgan and Joss, he won't hurt them, not now, but your mother, he won't hesitate to take her from them. You can't let that happen Michael, you can't let Morgan lose both of his parents," Sonny continued, before taking one last deep breath. "But Michael, that son of a bitch is really after Elizabeth. And the boys, those innocent boys. Don't let him take anything else from you, don't let him hurt the people you love. I can't protect them from him anymore, you can."

"But dad, who are you protecting them from? I need a name, something. Is he the one who shot you, the same person you said was after Liz and the boys?" Michael asked as he watched Sonny's eyes close again. "No dad you can't do this. Please, I can't help them if I don't know. Who shot you, who wants to hurt the boys? Dad, tell me."

Michael continued to try to wake his father but knew it was to no avail as he couldn't find a pulse. He slammed his fist against the concrete floor, having to feel that pain. And when he looked at his hand, covered in blood that he didn't know if it was his or his father's, Michael collapsed on top of Sonny's chest and sobbed.

He continued to cry until he heard a door open and a voice he recognized all too familiarly.

"Hey dad, grandpa Mike and I caught this huge fish you should have seen it and," Morgan paused as he saw Michael on the floor, his hand covered in blood and his eyes stained with tears.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Morgan questioned. He tried to see what Michael was hiding but his brother wouldn't budge. "What happened to your hand and what are you trying to hide?"

"Morgan, I can't, I won't let you see this," Michael said as he pushed Morgan in the opposite direction.

"You're not going to tell me what to do, now get out of the way," Morgan pushed back, knowing now that something was wrong. He and Michael struggled for a few more moments until Morgan got the upperhand. Immediately he dropped his hands and stepped back, unsure of what to make of what he saw.

A few seconds later, the shock wore off and Morgan blew past Michael to kneel by Sonny's side. "Dad, dad," he called but got no response. "Dad, wake up, dad,"

"Morgan don't," Michael tried as he wanted to spare his brother the pain.

Morgan ignored him and started to give Sonny CPR but nothing changed. He kept trying amidst tears and the occasional calling of his dad's name, but still nothing. Morgan couldn't give up though. He wasn't going to resign himself to the fact that his dad was dead. So he kept at it for another 10 or so minutes until finally he stepped back. Morgan realized there was no pulse and slowly stepped away from his father's lifeless body.

It was then that he remembered Michael was standing there. As much as he wanted to lunge for his brother's throat, Morgan knew Michael would never hurt Sonny no matter what. So as coolly as he could Morgan unemotionally asked, "what happened?"

"I came here to talk to Son-, dad," Michael said matter-of-factly. "I came here to talk to dad. Mom told me he was here with grandpa Mike. So I came by because this was important and I knocked on the door and called but no answer. I came in here and found him on the floor like that."

"Was he breathing?" Morgan asked, unable to look Michael in the eye.

"Yeah," Michael replied, already knowing exactly the direction Morgan's questioning was going in. But he had to answer him anyway, even though he knew exactly what was going to crush his brother the most. "I went over to him immediately and used my jacket to put pressure on the wound. He opened his eyes for a few minutes but he was bleeding internally. Morgan, you have to know I did everything I could."

"Did he say anything?" Morgan asked, his tone still very chilled.

"Morgan, this isn't the time," Michael tried.

"What did he say to you?" Morgan asked again, this time standing to face his brother.

"Its not important," Michael continued, knowing that he couldn't tell Morgan.

"Damn it Michael, my father, mine, is dead and you decide I don't deserve to know the last thing he said?" Morgan fired back, the anger in his eyes unmistakable. "So tell me Mikey, what did he say to you?"

"I didn't want to do this Morgan but you give me no choice," Michael sighed. "He told me he was proud of me, proud to call me his son, his namesake. He apologized for keeping me from AJ as a baby and for lying to me about you and your girlfriend and for not fighting harder when I pushed him away. I apologized too and told him he was the only father I ever needed. And then his eyes shut and like that he was gone."

"So that's it?" Morgan questioned. "That's all he said? He told you he loved you and was proud of you but didn't say anything about me? There was no, 'tell Morgan I love him?'"

"Morgan, it wasn't like that," Michael tried to convince his brother. He knew it was of no use though. "Morgan, if you were the one who found him, I'm sure he would have said it. You know he loves you, that should be enough."

"But once again it wasn't me, it was you," Morgan fired back bitterly. "You got to say goodbye."

"Yeah," Michael said unable to say anything else. At this point nothing he said could make the situation better, but at the very least if he kept quiet, nothing could make it worse.

"That's about right," Morgan responded. "I didn't need to hear him say it to know it. You pushed him away and he still loved you more. You were always his favorite, we all knew it. It just didn't bother them because they didn't know him from birth. I did. I was always his son and you were always supposed to be AJ's. But no, you were dad's anyway. No matter what I did, I would never be like the perfect Michael. You could do no wrong in dad's eyes and mom. Well, at least she is your mom and you didn't steal her too. You know, AJ must hate this and you. Maybe that's why he left. He left because you were so messed up about having two dads and trying to figure it out. But he was never priority. He saw your obsession with having to be Sonny's kid. You made AJ leave. You screwed things up for your bastard brother. You and nobody else."

"You and I are brothers too Morgan," Michael reminded him as he fought back the urge to hit his brother square in the jaw. Had their father not just died, he probably would have. "But that does not mean I am going to let you talk about Cam like that. He is just a kid and yeah okay, blame me all you want. Blame me for AJ leaving, blame dad's death on me. Morgan, we both know dad loved both of us equally. So just stop. He's gone so we can do this together like he would have wanted or you can walk away and do it on your own. Just know that I love you and am here for you. I know how much it hurts to lose a father."

"You don't know a damn thing," Morgan shouted angrily. "Because at the end of the day you've never lost a father. You still have your father and I don't. So save your crap about knowing what I am going through. You have no idea what I am going through. You can go make up with AJ and get your dad back but mine, mine is dead and I don't have a fallback one. Sonny was it for me. You never appreciated that and now it doesn't matter. So claim to grieve over him as much as you want but I'm not buying it. Oh, and send AJ my congratulations when you go running back to him. I'm sure he is going to be thrilled that dad is dead and he gets you all to himself."

"Morgan wait," Michael tried to stop him from leaving knowing the condition he was in. Nothing good could come of it and again, while Michael felt the daggers from each word Morgan said, he realized the truth in it.

And he wasn't going to abandon his brother over it. They had more than Sonny in common. They were brothers and had once been closer than close even if Morgan wanted to act like they never were. They weren't even a few years removed from all of it, just a few months. Plus, Michael had promised Sonny he would protect his family, their family, all of them.

Michael tried to grab Morgan by the arm but his brother fought him off. "Get off of me," Morgan demanded. "I have to go find Mike and tell him his son is dead. So have a good life Quartermaine and leave mine the hell alone from now on."

Morgan shot Michael one last glare before slamming the door to the house closed, leaving just Michael, Sonny's lifeless body and a promise made from a son to his father. Michael was going to find who killed Sonny and whoever it was, whatever it took, he was going to make them pay.

**So... Any mystery man guesses? We have a list of people Michael has been tasked with protecting, people that were intentionally mentioned by name, but does that list perhaps reveal anything about who killed Sonny and who is after the boys? Are they even one in the same?**

**I welcome any and all ideas-**

**Until next time!**


	20. The Secret of a Father and His Son

**A/N: So... I decided to completely change my angle on this and yeah... I'm going to be revealing the mystery man this chapter (!) But while I have decided to drop this bombshell a lot earlier than intended, trust me when I say this reveal is not the end of the suspense in this story. There are more secrets and twists at almost every turn and I maintain what I've said from the beginning, "nothing is as it seems" when it comes to this story.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this painfully long (sorry!) chapter and enjoy the big and judging from your guesses, unexpected reveal...**

**Reviews:**

_**guest: **__It's not Ric :)_

_**Jen: **__Nope, nope, nope and finally nope. All good guesses though but you are forgetting one other former GH villain who seems to fit the bill._

_Morgan is jealous of Michael and it is like what you said. Michael got everything, including growing up with Sonny while Morgan was completely not afforded that opportunity. In a way he and Michael are alike in that manner because Mikey got robbed of his chance to grow up with AJ in much the same way Morgan was robbed of his with Sonny. Jax would have ended up raising Morgan like Sonny raised Michael. So there are a lot of parallels there._

_Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter!_

Michael tread softly to avoid stepping on any more glass as he walked around the room. His eyes were drawn to the table, which normally sat in the middle of the room. It was tipped over and the bottles that sat on it were scattered across the room. Those that weren't broken and in pieces, were all empty or leaking alcohol on the carpet.

Michael started to clean up some of the mess but as he reached for what remained of one of the larger bottles, he noticed blood dripping on to the carpet. Initially he thought it was AJ's and that it came off of the bottle but as Michael continued to clean up, he realized the blood was his own.

He grabbed the cloth off of the table, realizing that he had gashed his hand with one of the shards of glass. He hadn't felt it though but he wasn't surprised. Pain was a sensation that Michael had become unusually okay with. In fact, since Sonny's death, Michael had become angry and bitter and along with that came a complete disregard for his own health and safety.

That is when the drinking and the fighting started and Michael knew that if not for Elizabeth, he probably would have ended up dead himself with the path he was going down. And AJ, he wouldn't have even known until it was too late. Maybe he wouldn't have even cared.

Michael cursed under his breath as the blood began to seep through the makeshift bandage and as he continued to feel nothing. He had become almost immune to feeling physical pain but emotionally, well that was a different story.

But he couldn't think about that right now. He had to find AJ. If not for himself, then for Elizabeth.

As he peered around the room, knowing exactly who he was looking for, Michael noticed a shattered picture frame on the floor. A few inches away, a photo of Jason and AJ back when they were teenagers. Michael picked up the photo and sighed.

He had often wondered how AJ's life, how his own life, would have been different if not for the accident. Michael liked to think that AJ would have been a better man, abetter father. He liked to think that he would at least wanted to.

But as it was, Michael couldn't dwell on what could have been because what actually was now was right in front of him.

AJ was on the floor behind the couch and wasn't moving. Michael took a deep breath as he walked over to him. He checked his pulse, relieved that AJ hadn't drank himself to death. As much as Michael and AJ's relationship had been contentious, he had already lost one father. He didn't know if he could handle losing another.

But once Michael realized AJ wasn't dead, that is when the anger, the disappointment set in. AJ had told him he was clean the last time they talked. But then again, that had been two years ago and anything could have happened in that time. Or maybe AJ never had been clean in the first place. Michael honestly had no idea what to believe anymore when it came to his biological father.

He did know that AJ always seemed to self destruct and he knew that with everything going on with the boys that AJ might be tempted to drink. He wanted to believe his father was stronger than that but once again it looked like AJ had proved to Michael that his faith in him was misplaced and as Michael thought about it, that is what hurt the most. Because despite everything, Michael found himself needing to believe that deep down, AJ was a good man or at least had the remnants of one.

Just like in the past though, Michael shook off thoughts about his father's drinking problem and focused on his brother. It was because of AJ's drinking and his absentee parenting that Michael took it upon himself to become Cameron's protector. And now was no different.

Frustrated, Michael grabbed AJ off of the ground and sat him on the couch. He took the seat next to him and began violently shaking his father, screaming for him to wake up, the memories of doing the same for Sonny once again clouding his thoughts.

And that is when it hit him. Michael couldn't deny it anymore, he was angry and had every right to be.

He shouldn't have had to see his father like this, this shouldn't have even happened. Just like so many other people, for a while Michael had rationalized AJ's drinking. And of all people, he was in a place to understand. Because when everything went down with Morgan and Sonny, Michael took a page out of his father's book and turned to alcohol.

But unlike AJ, there was nobody telling Michael that he was a disappointment or a loser or a no-good drunk. Unlike his father, he had support and people that loved him. He had people that weren't going to let him fail, not people who were expecting him to do just that. In a way, Michael pitied AJ more than he respected him.

And after years of disappointment, biology stopped mattering.

As his mother would tell him though, the fact that he resented AJ meant that he cared whether or not AJ cared. Deep down Michael knew she was right, because he did care about AJ and felt bad that his chance to be a father was twice ripped away from him. And it is because he still cared that seeing AJ like this was almost too hard to handle.

"Damn it AJ, get the fuck up!" Michael screamed louder as his emotions began to take over.

He had seen AJ drunk, completely wasted, just twice before.

The first was when Michael was just 6 years old and a drunken AJ had showed up at Jason's penthouse unaware that his son had even been there. AJ berated Jason and a physical confrontation ensued. Jason hadn't said a word about Michael being in the house because he didn't want to frighten the boy.

But as he heard the fighting, Michael came down the stairs to see Jason with cuts on his hands and AJ with blood dripping down his face. Terrified, Michael ran straight to Jason. He remembered that AJ tried to talk to him, to apologize or something, but Michael trembled next to Jason as he told him that his Uncle Jason taught him never to talk to strangers.

And because he didn't want a fight to happen in front of his son, AJ left without so much as a word. It wasn't until four years later when Michael found out that AJ was his biological father.

"AJ, I know you hear me, so just open your eyes," Michael continued as he waited, not so patiently, for any sort of response from his father.

As he did, Michael thought about just the second time he saw his father this bad.

It was the night the truth came out. After both Jason and AJ had blasted her for the lies, Elizabeth called Michael to ask if he could come over. By somewhat of an accident, Michael had been the first person Elizabeth told about Cameron and he had been her sounding board as a result. Feeling a little slighted he never knew about his youngest brother, Michael was the one who convinced Elizabeth to finally come clean.

Michael and Elizabeth had been talking about what to do next and how to tell the boys the truth when they got a call that AJ had been causing trouble at the Floating Rib. Calling her grandmother to watch the boys, Elizabeth and Michael drove to pick up AJ and to get him home. But when they arrived, he was in no mood to talk. Michael tried to diffuse his father as he saw how angry he was, but it didn't work, especially when AJ found out Michael had known the truth for a few weeks and hadn't told him.

AJ yelled at Elizabeth and Michael for keeping the secret. He told Elizabeth he never wanted to see her again and that he was going to fight to take Cameron away from her. The two exchanged words but when Michael stepped in, AJ cooled off a bit. He told them that he was leaving town for a while as Michael suggested it would be a good idea for him to get some help and then come back.

AJ seemed to agree but after a year of not hearing from his father, Michael got concerned. He realized he had checked himself out of rehab and seemed to have no intention of returning to Port Charles. Michael tried to convince his father to go back to rehab but AJ's aversion to the place was extremely evident. It was then that Michael realized maybe everything didn't meet the eye.

As Michael continued to think about the past, he noticed that AJ was starting to open his eyes. Michael watched as AJ panned the room before lowering his head into his hands.

"I knew this was going to happen," AJ said softly. "I just wanted a few hours to forget everything. I knew I'd regret it."

"You can't take it back AJ, no more than you can take back what happened to Jason," Michael informed him.

AJ lifted his head from his hands and noticed his son sitting next to him on the couch. "This is not the kind of homecoming I wanted with you," he said.

"How do you think I feel?" Michael questioned, clearly hurt. "I didn't expect to walk into this house and find you like this. It was the first time I've seen you since you practically forbid me from visiting. Now I think I know why."

"Michael, it isn't what you think," AJ said as he stood up, still feeling a little woozy. He looked around the room and then just shook his head. "Who am I kidding, it is exactly what you think."

"Why AJ?" Michael asked as he stood up to face his father. "Why are you still drinking? I told you how much I needed you, how much I couldn't lose another father. I begged you to stop and what did you do? You completely shut me out. You chose your drinking over me and I shouldn't be surprised. Mom and dad they always warned me you would let me down but I didn't listen. You deserved a chance to be a father I told them because they took that chance away from you. I had to learn the hard way though that them taking me away was the best decision mom and dad ever could have made."

AJ was noticeably upset but he couldn't deny any of it. Everything Michael said was true. He had been a terrible father and hadn't deserved to even have a son. He loved Michael without question but he had never been able to show that love to his son. All he did was let Michael down and now, he was doing it again. Even when he thought his son hated him, he still managed to break his heart.

And he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the way his son looked at him, pitied him, hated him. He was still so terrified Michael would be hurt but he was done with these games, he had to be. Even if it didn't change anything he had to convince Michael he loved him. He had to tell him the truth, everything. He had no other choice.

"Michael, I didn't choose alcohol over you, I would never," AJ said as everything was still foggy and his head was spinning. "And I was, I was clean when we talked. I didn't lie to you."

"So you were clean then but started drinking after you pushed me away," Michael surmised. "You couldn't help yourself. You needed that drink and then another and another. But you were so busy thinking about your next bender that you didn't even care how much I needed you then. Sonny was dead and you were all I had left. AJ, I nearly fell apart, I hit rock bottom. I begged you to come home, to be a father. I wasted so much time with my dad that I didn't want to waste it with you too. But you never came back, never answered my calls, never did anything worth a damn for me or my brother. All because you chose this."

"I wanted so badly to be your father since the day I found out you were mine. And I knew you were hurting over Sonny. All I wanted to do was apologize to you and make things right. Empty promises, I get it but I swear to you before today, I hadn't touched a drop in two years even though it has been the hardest two years of my life," AJ admitted.

"Then why start drinking again?" Michael continued to question. "Why risk throwing your life away, or what little of it is left? Why? You owe me at least that."

"Because of exactly what you said," AJ replied, his head pounding and his heart unable to take Michael's disappointment anymore. "I had nothing left, no life to throw away. I made horrible decisions and mistakes that I can't take back. I can't fix it, I can't get that time back with you, with your brother. I'll always regret that. But I promised to keep you safe, I promised to protect you. When Carly, when your mother, finally let me in your life I promised I would never let anyone hurt you. But I did. I hurt you. I wasn't going to let anyone else hurt you."

"AJ, what are you talking about?" Michael asked, a little confused. What AJ said wasn't making any sense. It was just a jumbled sequence of words and thoughts. Michael couldn't exactly be surprised though, his father was drunk or at least still feeling the effects of his bender.

But then he remembered something Ned had once told him. AJ was brutally honest when he was drunk. The words may have seemed like jumbled thoughts but there was a truth hidden in there and Michael was going to find it.

"Who was going to hurt me?" Michael asked, taking the opportunity to get in another question.

"He wanted to punish Jason," AJ replied, not even realizing that what was coming out of his mouth. "So we had to do what he said. We had to play the game by the rules. But Michael, I broke the rules and then everything changed. He changed the plan but we were one step ahead of him. Jason knew where he was going to be but there was a trap, an ambush. He pulled the trigger. It was all part of his plan. We never meant for anyone to get hurt.

"AJ, what happened?" Michael asked, hoping he could make sense of something.

"Michael," AJ said as he looked into his son's eyes. "I don't want you to hate me. I know it is probably too late for that and I know I've disappointed you and made mistakes, but none of it was enough to make you hate me. But when I left Cameron, I was a horrible father. I did it all wrong. I shouldn't have left. That rehab place, that man, it was all part of the plan. He wanted Jason. He wanted to hurt him, he wanted to hurt so many people. He pulled the trigger. He wanted him to die. But Jason, he, it didn't work. Everything spiraled out of control. He said he knew too much. He said it was never in his plan to kill him but he did. Jason couldn't stop it. When we got there, it was too late."

"AJ, I'm going to ask you again, what happened?" Michael repeated, starting to get a little worried about what his father and uncle had gotten involved in. Did that explain why they stayed away from the boys? Were they on the run, did they commit a crime?

"Jason's fingerprints were on the gun but he didn't kill him," AJ continued, the memories not making sense in his own mind. Everything felt jumbled. "I don't remember, everything is fuzzy. But Jason was horrified. We didn't mean to do it. But Michael, I screwed up. I tried to get ahead of Jason's orders. The timeline was botched. We didn't know his plan, he tricked us. He had guns on both of them. I had to make a choice and I had to protect my son. You'd understand?"

"AJ please," Michael begged. "Just focus on that day or that event. Focus on what happened. I can't help you if I don't know. I can't understand."

"You wouldn't want to if you knew," AJ sighed. "That's why I couldn't tell you the truth. That's why it killed me when you started drinking. I wanted to help you but I couldn't. It was my fault you lost everything. What happened, it was my fault. I had to make a decision. I had to protect my family. I didn't know at what cost. I didn't know what it would cost you. But he lied to us. It was always his plan. He wanted him dead. And you paid the price."

"I, I started drinking when Morgan and I got into that fight," Michael recalled as he put the pieces together. "And we got into that fight when our dad, because Morgan blamed me for what happened. AJ, you didn't?"

Michael didn't want the answer to that question. His head was spinning just thinking about it.

"I'm so so sorry," AJ whispered as he couldn't look Michael in the eyes. What he did or what happened because of him, he would never forgive himself because he knew his son would never forgive him.

"No, no it's not true," Michael said as he tried to fight what he now knew in his heart. "AJ, you didn't. Please tell me it wasn't because of you that my father died?"

Michael watched as AJ continued to look down, not saying a word.

"Okay, yeah, nevermind, I have my answer," Michael said as he started to get up off of the couch. AJ grabbed him and stopped him.

"Let me explain, I never meant for this to happen," AJ tried as Michael with tears in his eyes fought him.

"You hated my father, so maybe you didn't want this to happen but don't pretend like you have any sympathy," Michael responded. "How could Jason let this happen? I just, I don't know you. I don't know Jason. I need to get out of here."

"Michael wait," AJ tried again.

"No AJ, you can save your false apologies," Michael said angrily. "Sonny loved me, he welcomed me into his home, treated me like his own. He was a father to me. He taught me how to swim, how to ride a bike, how to throw a punch. He was there for me when Abby died. He tried to keep me out of prison. He would have done anything for me because he was my father. And as far as I'm concerned he was the only father I ever needed. I just wish I had realized that before he was murdered in cold blood. I spent the past two years looking for his killer. I promised him I would get justice. And here I am with my answers and I have no idea what to do."

"It was never supposed to go this far," AJ called as Michael was half way out the door. "That's why we did it. Nobody was supposed to get hurt. He promised if we followed the instructions, nobody would get hurt."

"Who?" Michael asked bluntly without turning around to face AJ.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Damn it AJ, you know exactly what I mean," Michael said. "If you ever want me to even consider finding a way to forgive you for this, I need a name AJ. Who pulled the trigger, who did my father warn me was after the boys? Who AJ?"

"His name," AJ paused, knowing he had no choice but to reveal everything, "he went by the name Lorenzo."

"Alcazar?" Michael asked in complete and utter shock and disbelief.

"Yeah," AJ confirmed. "Lorenzo Alcazar."

It was all starting to make sense now, all of it except the fact that Alcazar had been alive the entire time. But everything Sonny said, it was all making sense.

Kristina, Molly, Spencer. Alcazar wouldn't have been after any of them. Sonny said it wasn't their fault and Michael knew what that meant. It wasn't their fault, their mother and aunt had killed Lorenzo's brother. And Morgan and Josslyn too. Alcazar may have been a monster but he would have never hurt kids, especially not Carly's.

But he would take her away from the boys like Sonny said. He had done so once before even. Alcazar had an obsession with Carly and he always had. Michael knew Sonny would protect Carly always and at the time of his death, the two had even been close to reconciling. Of course, Alcazar would take that away by hurting Carly or killing his father.

Michael's head was spinning. He had no idea what was going on, why it was happening and how AJ and Jason had become involved. But then Michael remembered something his father had said before he died.

He had said that the man who killed him was really after Elizabeth and the boys. That's when it hit him.

For as much as Alcazar hated Sonny, he might have hated Jason even more. Jason had taken everything from him, even to a dying breath. He would have wanted to do the same. And he would have known that Liz and the boys were everything to Jason. Michael never thought Alcazar would do harm to Cam and Jake but he knew just the threat of it would have been enough to make Jason go into protective mode.

Then he thought about Sam and Danny. Had they been safe, were they in danger?

And AJ. The more Michael tried to unweave this twisted web the more he realized AJ may not have been just a pawn. AJ and Skye had been so close and when she had Lila Rae, Lorenzo's daughter, Michael remembered AJ convincing her to take the little girl and run. As far as Michael knew, AJ kept in touch with Skye and that Alcazar, before his supposed death, was never to know where she had taken Lila Rae.

Maybe this was Alcazar's revenge? AJ had kept him away from his child so this was Lorenzo's chance to keep AJ away from his.

Michael's head was spinning. Nothing was clear but everything was making sense. He was still angry though, still wishing AJ and Jason had not let it get that far. He had no idea what was on the line or how much danger the boys and Liz and the rest of the people he cared about might have been in; but what he did know was that his father was dead and nothing could bring him back.

Michael took one last look at AJ and saw the hurt and pain and guilt in his eyes. He didn't want to blame him, especially knowing it was Alcazar that was the mastermind, but Michael couldn't help it. All he saw was AJ's role in the murder. He couldn't forgive him for that, at least not yet.

Right now, Michael needed more answers, he needed a clearer account from someone who hadn't almost drank himself to death. He needed Jason.

As much as Michael hated it, he needed Jason to fill in the blanks, to explain the unexplainable. And he needed to know if Alcazar was still alive because if he was, Michael had every intention of killing him himself.

**A/N: Lorenzo. Alcazar.**

**Surprised? Twisted? Intrigued for more? I certainly am...**

**Until next time my wonderful readers, until next time :)**


	21. Better SafeThan Sorry?

**A/N: Hey guys!**

So I just wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you for the great outpouring of reviews last chapter. Both from new and old readers alike, I loved hearing from each of you and your thoughts on the mystery man reveal. As I told many of you in those reviews that while this reveal has come out, there is still so many other secrets and identities yet to be unmasked. So keep reviewing with your thoughts, your reactions and your ideas. This chapter is inspired by a review actually.

So klj5017a - you asked for more perspectives of our main characters and this chapter delivers. It is a Jason-centric perspective chapter with a pretty good ending of what is going to come next. Hope you and everybody else enjoys it and comments with your thoughts!

**_Disclaimer: This chapter includes a Sam mention at the beginning, FF at will_**_ ;)_

_**Antajk**__:__Hey Amanee! Thanks for the review! It means so much to me that you love this story and are looking forward to what happens next. I hope I'm keeping you excited and on the edge of your seat. I look forward to hearing more from you soon!_

_**Jen: **__Thanks for the review Jen! So you weren't expecting Lorenzo? Good! Haha, I was really trying to find someone who would be unexpected and glad I did. You too will get your wish soon. Jason is about to find out that his secret isn't so much a secret anymore. And yes, Elizabeth will find out. I just haven't decided yet how and when. I think AJ's drunken slip-up is going to affect some things though, like the fact of if he even remembers what he said to Michael. And both he and Jason will be visiting the boys absolutely. Definitely coming soon!_

_**Guest: **__Hello! Thanks for the review. I am so glad you liked the last update. I'm curious to hear any other thoughts you might have on the story or ideas of what to incorporate. I love hearing from reviewers such as yourself!_

**_And now, back to the story!_**

Jason wasn't surprised when Elizabeth never returned.

He realized he was probably the last person she wanted to see or be around. The things she said to him, they jarred him to his core though and he just wanted a chance to talk to her, to explain. But then she left, reminding him of what he left behind and what he, at least in her mind, chose instead.

Sam and Danny.

The more Jason thought about it, the more he realized Elizabeth was right. As much as things with Sam were delicate, he couldn't possibly leave her in the dark, especially since he had no intentions of going back to their home. He was staying in Port Charles and that was a fact.

Obviously Jason knew it would take some convincing on his part, but Sam owed him at least that much. And if she wouldn't do it for him, Jason had no doubts she would do it for Danny.

But as Jason thought about his youngest son, he realized that bringing him to live in Port Charles wasn't that easy either. When, and he had to believe it was when, Jake woke up, how would he react to meeting his brother for the first time? He was the brother who took his father away as far as Jake was concerned and Jason couldn't envision the two getting along.

Maybe under different circumstances they could have.

Jason sighed as once again he reflected on his decisions and his mistakes. Liz deserved so much more, not the least of which was the truth. He owed her the truth and he knew it was only a matter of time until he would have to tell her. And he wanted to, but he couldn't.

Jake and Cameron were both unresponsive after their surgeries and neither had woken up yet. Elizabeth was completely focused on her boys as she should be. There was no reason to lay this on her, not now. And at the same time, Jason wasn't sure if he could believe the so-called accident was really an accident.

Yes, he had killed the man who ruined his life and watched him die in front of his eyes, but that didn't mean the threat was over. Jason knew as long as he was who he was that his sons would be in danger. Could he protect them forever though?

Jason never thought about what would happen when Cam and Jake went off to live their own lives, but the reality was it was going to happen. He hadn't been in their lives so how would he have known that Cam was living with Michael? Sure, Jason had guards on his godson at all times, but had Cameron gone somewhere else, Jason never would have known and never would have been able to protect him from threats or danger.

And the same went for Jake. As long as his son lived in Elizabeth's house he could keep him safe. But what would happen when Jake went off on his own? He was 16. College was going to be soon. Jason would have no idea where he was going, who he was with, how he was spending his time. Jake could have been targeted or hurt and there was nothing he could have done about it,

because he didn't know.

That had started to bother Jason more than anything else.

Even when Jake was a baby, Jason had always been able to rationalize his decision to stay away from his son if it kept him safe. He believed that a life with Lucky and Elizabeth was better than one that ended with Jake in constant danger. And Jason was sure of this when Jake was kidnapped by one of his enemies. He had no choice but to return him to Lucky's arms.

But even though Jason had guards on Jake and Elizabeth at all times, there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he could never protect them enough. He never understood how Sonny could do it.

Michael, Kristina, Morgan, their lives were in constant danger. They lived behind walls with bulletproof windows and doors. They had their own personal guards on them at all times. They never went anywhere without someone who Sonny trusted to keep them safe, to protect them.

And Jason had done all of that for Jake, but there was one difference.

Sonny had always been a father. He loved his kids more than anything else in the world and would have done anything for them. He knew that danger could touch them, but he would have died before that happened. Jason had never seen anything like that before.

Initially and somewhat selfishly, Jason disagreed with how Sonny kept his kids safe. It was in part because not a day went by when Jason did not fear for Michael's life. He had raised that boy for a year as his own and he was always afraid of something happening to him. But the more time Jason had to observe Sonny playing with Michael, telling stories to Kristina, taking Morgan to Yankees games, the more he realized above all else, Sonny was a wonderful father.

Jason had wanted that himself. As soon as AJ found out the truth about Michael and took him away, only for Carly to have Sonny adopt the boy a short time later, Jason knew he wanted to be a father. He knew he wanted kids.

And when Elizabeth told him she was pregnant with his child, nothing in the world made Jason happier. He was determined to do right by her and their son. He wanted to love both of them. He wanted to protect them.

But she had been hesitant. Elizabeth's worries compounded Jason's own fears and when she asked him to let Lucky raise their son, he knew it was the right thing to do. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do but it was the right thing. Jason was only more convinced of that when he got the call.

Michael had been shot in Sonny's warehouse by one of their enemies.

The ripple effect was real. Carly begged Sonny to sign over his paternal rights of Morgan, Alexis limited his contact with Kristina and Michael languished in a coma. Jason reminded Liz she needed to be with Lucky and safe and without much of a choice, Liz agreed.

But Jason couldn't stay away. He found himself catching glimpses of Jake at the park, at school, at Kelly's. He couldn't walk away from his son. It was selfish but Jason had to be selfish. He would protect Jake, he could do it. So when Elizabeth and Lucky announced their divorce, Jason realized he had to step up and be a father.

That had been over 10 years ago when Jake was just turning six.

Jason wondered what had changed between then and now. He was so convinced back then that the best way to protect Liz and the boys was to be with them. He didn't need to worry about possible threats because he could and would protect them himself. Sure they had guards, but as Liz told him so many times, he was the best guard they needed.

But then when Jake was 8 and his life was threatened, Jason didn't listen to his instinct. He wanted to kill Alcazar immediately before he harmed a hair on the boy's head. But instead he played the games. He disagreed with almost every decision he made but Sam, she convinced him this was the best way to protect the boys and keep them safe. She convinced him that the worst thing he could do was move, because if Alcazar even got wind of it, he could have put a bullet in Jake's head.

And that image of seeing Michael in a coma just wouldn't leave Jason's head. Maybe Sam was wrong and he could have outmaneuvered Alcazar sooner, but Jason wouldn't take that chance. He couldn't forget about Michael and he was not going to be the reason Jake ended up the same way or worse.

So against everything he ever believed in, Jason made the decision that the best way to keep his family safe was to stay away until he could fix it. "It" took eight years to fix and even then, Jason only came back to Port Charles when he heard his son was in a coma.

The threat had been eliminated as far as he knew so the first thing he should have done was come home to Liz and the boys. But he didn't. Jake was 16, Cameron 18. They had lived their lives without a father and Jason knew his reappearance would only complicate things. He couldn't put them through that, not again. So he and AJ decided it was best if they continued to stay away.

Jason regretted that decision with each passing minute he sat alone in that hospital room. He regretted it and he regretted ever leaving in the first place. He knew now the best protection he could have offered those boys was his being there.

And as Jason continued to think about what he did wrong, he remembered something Sonny had said to him when Michael was about Cameron's age:

_"I know our business has added danger but like any other kid, you can't protect them forever. You want to, but eventually, those kids are going to grow up and be on their own and live their own lives. You can protect them from the world no more than you can from danger. And not just our business but all kinds of danger. The best thing you can do is love them, support them and never let them forget it. And if you do that, you've done a good job as a father."_

Jason smiled a bit as he thought about the words Sonny had said. He was glad he remembered them, because at this time, he really needed the advice only his best friend could give.

"You never should have died," Jason said softly. "I should have been able to stop this. I should have told you about it sooner. Maybe things would have been different. You would have had me follow my instincts, to strike when he was vulnerable, but I didn't. Why did I let this get so out of hand before finally taking action?"

"That's what I'd like to know," a voice said upon entering the room. Jason recognized it immediately and turned around to see the nephew he hadn't seen or even spoken to in nearly five years.

**A/N: Yes, this means the Michael/Jason confrontation is coming up next chapter! So, other than the obvious, that being the truth coming out, what would you guys like to see Michael say to Jason? I am open to any and all suggestions and will include as many as I can in the chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	22. Nothing About This is Easy

**A/N: Soooo… I didn't die so that's a good thing right? But in all seriousness, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Did I mention I'm sorry?**

**It was summer when I decided to take my idea for this and turn it into a story and that being the case, I entirely meant it when I said I would update once a week. I really wanted to keep to that but unfortunately life had other plans in a big way. So in addition to an already hectic schedule that includes a full class load, two internships, a job and a variety of other obligations, my computer also recently broke. And I mean broke, like, if you are sitting at a laptop right now, imagine the thing that holds the screen to the rest of the device literally coming unhinged. Yeah, so I have a computer that is practically unusable unless I physically hold the screen down.**

**But that nonsense aside, I owe you all the finish to this story but I don't want to cheapen or diminish the work I have done so far because I really like it and hope you guys do too. So if you all don't mind, I'm rather a slow but fulfilling finish to this story than a rush just to get it done and to get it out of the way. And honestly I don't want to get it out of the way because I am seriously enjoying writing it and interacting with all of your awesome comments and thoughts.**

**I'm going to do my best to update on a semi-regular basis when my schedule and faulty computer allow. I had to re-find my file with this chapter on it, which by the way I wrote on the train. But yeah, I rewrote it a little and tried my best to include all of your suggestions. But please call me out if I missed anyone.**

**Love you all. Hopefully you continue to review and give me your thoughts throughout. I promise you this story will have a fulfilling end even if it might still be a ways down the road.**

**Enjoy! – Oh and in case you may have forgotten…**

_Previously on Sins of the Father:_

_And as Jason continued to think about what he did wrong, he remembered something Sonny had said to him when Michael was about Cameron's age:_

_"I know our business has added danger but like any other kid, you can't protect them forever. You want to, but eventually, those kids are going to grow up and be on their own and live their own lives. You can protect them from the world no more than you can from danger. And not just our business but all kinds of danger. The best thing you can do is love them, support them and never let them forget it. And if you do that, you've done a good job as a father."_

_Jason smiled a bit as he thought about the words Sonny had said. He was glad he remembered them, because at this time, he really needed the advice only his best friend could give._

_"You never should have died," Jason said softly. "I should have been able to stop this. I should have told you about it sooner. Maybe things would have been different. You would have had me follow my instincts, to strike when he was vulnerable, but I didn't. Why did I let this get so out of hand before finally taking action?"_

_"That's what I'd like to know," a voice said upon entering the room. Jason recognized it immediately and turned around to see the nephew he hadn't seen or even spoken to in nearly five years._

As soon as he heard the voice, Jason knew exactly who was standing there. It is for that very reason that he did not want to turn around and did not want to face him. It had been five years and so much damage caused. Jason didn't know if he could bring himself to see the face of the boy who was like a son to him, but he knew he would have to eventually. He knew he would have to answer for what he did and make amends to so many people, Michael being one of them.

"Michael," Jason said as he did turn around. He took a moment to take it all in.

Michael had been 21 the last time Jason saw him and he really had changed, but sadly not in a good way. Jason could see it in his eyes that he was tired and he knew exactly why. Once again, Jason had no one to blame but himself.

"It's been a long time," Jason added, immediately kicking himself. Those words would have sufficed if two acquaintances were seeing each other again but they had been so much more than acquaintances. And it was not as if the two had grown out of touch rather that Jason had disappeared.

"Five years," Michael said coldly, obvious the words didn't sit right with him either. "Eight if you count from when you left Port Charles."

Michael took a deep breath before saying anything else. He could tell his temper was already heated, reeling from AJ's comments, and the anger was starting to seep through. He had every reason to be angry of course but now was not the time. Michael knew exactly what he needed and he planned on getting it. He convinced himself he could stay calm enough to do so.

But with Jason standing in front of him, all of that went out the window.

Here was the man who had always been like a father to him, who had helped raised him and who had been a voice of reason in his life. He was the one Michael went to for advice, for guidance and for just about everything else. Their relationship just made sense and the bond that had been there since the first time Jason held Michael, went forever unbroken.

That was however, until Jason abandoned an eight year old son and another who called him 'dad.'

Michael didn't know how he would handle seeing Jason for the first time in five years but here was his chance to find out. With AJ, it had actually been simple, easier than he thought. Obviously that was because his father had been drunk off of his ass and clearly wouldn't remember a thing about their earlier conversation. In a way, Michael was grateful for that because there was so much he needed to say to AJ and for the most part, he was able to do so.

But Jason, he would remember everything. He would hurt the way Michael, Elizabeth and the boys had been hurting all of these years. Selfishly, Michael wanted for Jason to feel that pain and that guilt. But deep down, Michael still loved Jason and always would. He couldn't just forget all of the good things the man had done for him.

Those memories however all seemed to be blocked by the one of Sonny bleeding out in front of him and AJ revealing that he and Jason had somehow been involved in that murder. And for as much as Michael loved Jason, all he wanted right now was to put that pain and anger aside and just get some answers so he could avenge Sonny's death like he promised he would.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"You called me so I came," Jason responded, trying his hardest not to say the wrong thing.

"I called you tons of times over the years but you never once came, so why was this any different?" Michael questioned.

"I was worried about Jake," Jason conceded.

"Oh you were worried about Jake?" Michael asked, laughter almost evident in his voice. "So all I had to do to get you to come back to those boys was to tell you they were in the hospital? Seriously, I would have called you when Cameron fell off his bike into a ditch when he was 13 or when Jake broke his arm playing rugby when he was 11. But you never knew about any of that so why does it matter?"

Jason swallowed as that was tough to hear but he knew he deserved every word.

"I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm trying to make things right," he said, hoping against hope that he might get through to Michael.

He knew it was a tough ask though because as much as he hated to say it, Michael was a lot like AJ in that way. He was stubborn to a fault and for Jason to get him to believe even a word out of his mouth, well, he knew that was a tough ask. But he had to at least try.

"I'm not going anywhere this time," Jason continued. "I promise."

"Oh you promise?" Michael questioned. "That's almost laughable coming from you. You've broken more promises to Elizabeth and your son that I care to count."

"This time is different," Jason defended.

"Because you say so?" Michael again fired back at him. "So does this mean I can go into my little cousin's room when he wakes up and say, 'Hey Jake, I know I promised you your dad would come back but this time he really did. And he isn't going anywhere because he said so.' Sorry Jason, that is not going to cut it. I've already broken my share of promises to the boys because of you, I won't do it again."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked a little confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Michael replied. "Since the day you left, I kept telling Jake that his daddy was coming home. He was just a kid so at first he believed me. He kept asking me about you and I promised him you would come home. Dammit Jason, I actually believed it myself. I believed in you and believed there was nothing that would keep you away from your own son. And for a while, I was able to make Jake believe it too. He actually thought you were a superhero and that it was the reason you couldn't be with him. I told him his daddy was protecting him and because of it, he needed to be away for a while. But I also said it Jason. I always maintained that you would come back."

"I, I don't know what to say," Jason responded quietly.

"There is nothing to say," Michael confirmed. "You know he believed me even after he found out about Danny and Sam. He thought that you had to protect them too as part of your superhero duties. I didn't have the heart to tell him that they were never in any danger or that you chose them instead. I couldn't do that to him because he still believed you were coming back. But he had to learn on his own that you weren't."

"Michael it was never my intention for that," Jason tried to explain, knowing that his argument held no weight and was merely falling onto deaf ears.

"I don't give a damn what your so-called intentions were," Michael screamed, only quieting down as he noticed a few pairs of eyes staring in his and Jason's direction. "For years I told Jake stories about how wonderful you were and how much you had meant to me and how you were always putting others first. I fed him the company line so to speak and he loved hearing all of it, even the same stories, over and over again. But then one day when he was 12, Dillon and I took him out for ice cream for his birthday. Dillon had gotten up to do something and I asked Jake if he wanted to hear another story about you. He said no and seemed pretty withdrawn for the rest of the day. Then a week later, Elizabeth told me he stopped believing in Santa because every year he asked for his daddy to come home and every year Santa didn't bring him what he asked for. Jason you weren't there and it was heartbreaking for Elizabeth. She tried her best as a single mother but Jake, he needed a father and you were nowhere to be found. He started to see things for what they were, the black and white instead of the what he called 'lies' I had been feeding him. And nothing I did or said could take that pain away. He stopped trusting me, stopped trusting a lot of people. And when we all needed your voice of reason the most, when he needed you the most, you just weren't there."

Michael stared almost blankly at Jason as he tried to wrap his head around what he had just said. It was all true, he knew that, but never did he expect he would have been able to say it all to Jason. This was eating him up for years because he harbored the pain of his brother and cousin. He needed Jason to know that it was all because of him. All of the pain, all of the damage, it was all because of him.

At this point, Michael didn't even care what Jason or AJ's reasoning was. He too saw things in the black and white and it was pretty clear. But what still wasn't clear was what happened to his father. And no matter how angry Michael was with Jason, those were answers he was not going to leave without getting.

Still, he couldn't resist one last comment.

"You opened my eyes Jason," Michael began as Jason remained utterly speechless. "I used to think that Jake and Cameron needed you but you showed me that I was wrong. What they needed was a father, not a glorified sperm donor. And that is exactly what you and AJ are to them, nothing more. We're all better off without both of you anyway. I only wish I had said so much to AJ."

Jason ears were alerted at that last statement. He had to ignore the pain he was feeling not for himself but for Michael and his boys. He knew he wasn't in any position to call himself a father and he took his own pain at his shortcomings. That was all on him. But having to see it in Michael's eyes and hear it in his voice, was almost too much. This was someone who thought the world of Jason and he so royally let him down.

But he couldn't think about that right now. Something sparked his ears and he had to ask.

"You spoke to AJ, when?" Jason questioned.

"That's all that you care about, my relationship or lack thereof with my biological father?" Michael questioned both confused and angry.

"No, its just, AJ wasn't supposed to be in contact with you, he told me he wasn't," Jason said, trying to wrap his own head around some things.

"What do you mean my dad wasn't supposed to be in contact with me?" Michael asked as it was his turn to ask the questions.

Jason balked. "Nothing, I mean, nothing, it doesn't matter," he tried to cover.

"It does matter, all of it matters," Michael said. "Jason, why you left, it matters. Why you never came back, it matters. Why you and AJ don't have relationships with your sons, that all matters. I was so convinced when you left that something or someone was keeping you both away. And I tried to convince AJ that whatever it was, the best way for him to fight it was to be here in Port Charles. But he shut me out and shut me down. I should have known then that he was still drinking. But you, you did the same thing. You both told me it was for my own good if I stayed away. So I think it is damn well the time I get answers as to why it was that way. What the hell was so bad that you had to abandon us all for eight years?"

"Michael, if I could tell you, if I could explain it to you, you have to know that I would," Jason sighed, all of this really starting to wear on him. "I would do anything to make you and Liz and the boys understand if I could, but I can't. I can't give you the answers that you want. Besides you are right, you all are better off. No explanation I give will make up for what I did and what I failed to do. The best I can give you is a promise that you and the boys, your safety is my number one priority and always has been. That's never going to change."

"That's all fine and good but it isn't enough," Michael replied without missing a beat. "You owe me answers especially as far as Sonny's death is concerned."

**A/N: Soooo, thoughts? Next chapter will continue Michael and Jason's confrontation but will Michael get the answers he came for or will it all be just another smokescreen? Read and find out!**

Until next time!


End file.
